Sekirei: Ashikabi of Fate
by Godric Kharg
Summary: This will be my try at a complete retelling. Minor changes to start, some backstory to fill in Minato's history, and small small changes as we move foreward. Yes, Minato x harem. Minato will have actual goals other then getting into University. Nothing fancy. Watch for lesser used characters. ** I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI, ITS OWNED BY OTHERS - I just enjoy the Sekirei 'sandbox' **
1. The Prologue Pt 1

_**A/N: I don't own Sekirei. Support the mangaka where possible.**_

* * *

><p>- o 2015, MBI's private Research Department o -<p>

As she slept, she turned about slightly, dreaming. The small girl, wearing the modified shrine maidens garb, felt ready. She dreamed of finding him. Her blessed one. Her destined one. The one she would succeed for. She would fight, and help him ascend.

She sat up a moment later in bed, smiling "His face. I think I saw his face" she whispered to herself, looking about she closed her eyes, trying to recapture what she had seen, feeling so real, as if she could reach out and touch him.

Takami stood there, at the door. watching her. The audio feed had recorded her words, the video recorded each action. "Did you now" she whispered "I wonder who.." she then placed her hand on the doorway to the sekirei she worried over. She had almost died, terminated before she could even know he was out there.

Takami followed the hallway to another room, picked up a clipboard, and looking it over, made some notes "So, how you feeling tonight Akitsu?"

The subject remained quiet, reserved. "Tired of being poked is how I feel" she answered dryly. "Tired of being made sick" she continued "Tired of being told I was a grand experiment"

Takami nodded "Well, its so we can be sure the others will survive when released. You know that, your adjuster told you that."

Akitsu nodded, "Don't mean I have to like it"

"I know, but when we are done. With some luck. Maybe. Maybe you will find your Ashikabi, and everything will be alright".

The ice user looked at her, emotionless, "I can play then?"

"I don't see why not. If anyone has earned it, you have, now, try to get some sleep. I see there are a couple more tests scheduled for the morning.". With that, Takami smiled softly, and turned, leaving the subject of many experiments behind.

"Great" Akitsu muttered "More experiments. When will it be enough.."; With that she laid back down, the hospital gown loose across her form. No blanket, no sheet covering her. "Sleep, ok. I could only hope.. " she muttered, as she then let her mind drift.. 'Is he really out there? Will they let me find him?' she found herself wondering as she slowly, inevitably drifted off to sleep.

- o The next morning o -

"Well, how's our little miracle this morning?" Takami inquired as she closed the door behind her, taking a look at a checklist, including the sekirei medical charts.

"Great! I dreamt of him last night. My ashikabi!" she grinned, her dark brown hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Calm down, you won't be able to seek him for for at least another couple years. You have a bit more adjusting, and a few more tests first."

"Can Musubi ask a question Takami-san?" the bright eyed sekirei inquired

"Sure, I can't promise an answer though, ok?"

The eager sekirei smiled and nodded "Why am I here so often. I see others coming and going. Why am I here?"

"Honestly? Your injuries long ago, when Yume saved you. I want to make sure your picture perfect for your Ashikabi" Takami smiled, barely being able to hold back a chuckle. The pure innocence was infectious.

"Can I ask another..?" the young sekirei spoke softly, finger placed to her cheek, in thought.

Takami nodded, as she prepared an needle for an injection.

"Does Takami-san have an Ashikabi?". At this question, Takami froze, turned, with the loaded syringe in her hand, and slowly walked over to the sekirei side.

"I thought I explained this before Musubi. I'm Human, Human's can't have Ashikabi's. Humans have Husbands, and wives". she explained as she prepared the tourniquet around Musubi's arm, preparing to inject the contents of the needle.

"Oh…" wondered Musubi, "I see… No, I dont.. " she continued smiling.

Takami slowly flicked her finger against the veins in Musubi's inner elbow, and then began to insert the sharp object, and emptied its contents "pump your fist for me. Lets get all the tuning goodness circulating ok?" she paused a moment then spoke again. "I really don't know how better to explain it. Maybe it will be easier to understand when you find your Ashikabi. I hope he treats you kindly" she smiled

"Its ok.. " Musubi smiled "I hope so too. He has a kind face!"

Takami couldn't do anything other than smile. "I hope so Musubi, I hope so. Now lay down, get some rest. Your tutor will be in later to keep you caught up.

As she was exiting the room, it locked behind her, each Sekirei was kept restricted when in the tower, not allowed contact with the others for security, and safety sake. It was then that the commotion occurred. Technicians, Tuners, Nurses who worked the floor rushed down the hall.

"Wait, what's going on?" she raised her voice inquiring as she felt herself start into a sprint beside one of MBI's best nurses

"Its number 7 Ma'am. There was a problem with this mornings experiment.."

Takami frowned, 'This isn't good..' she thought to herself as they both rounded on the corner, and entered the lab door, a small crowd gathered, the adjuster was frantically going over paperwork at the desk, flipping through pages of documentation. All eyes however, were on Akitsu, and the huge sekirei mark on her forehead.

The head researcher shook her head, pointed the nurse beside her to attend to the subject, and turned to the crowd. "Now, I know ALL of you have a better place to be than to gawk here. You're being paid to do a job, and I suggest.." and with that, she raised her voice louder, as she went into one of her trademarked tirades.. "YOU FUCKING WELL GO DO IT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FIRED!". Most of the crowd, had already started to disperse before she let loose with her anger, the couple stragglers got the message quickly and departed quickly.

The nurse was checking Akitsu's vitals, and taking blood samples. She knew the head researcher well enough to know what she would desire.

Turning, Takami moved towards one of her many junior assistants. "tell me what happened" she muttered, as she flipped her cell open, preparing to make a phone call.

His finger, laid upon the paperwork before him, various numbers and quantities. "I swear, it said.." he muttered "it said 50 cc. I swear it did, I checked it, and double checked it" he looked at Takami a moment "I checked it last night when I prepared the syringe." he half whispered "Its not my fault.."

It took a quick glance for Takami to see the actual quantity listed. "5 cc.. its only 5.. you gave her.." and then she saw the injection given, and just shook her head.

Takami's voice remained a whisper. "As of this moment, your removed from all your cases. You will be lucky if you have a job by the end of the day." she paused "I am also sure, that if Minaka has his way, you will never work in research again. Blame it on his desire for this grand game if you want.. Next, your going to explain to that poor sekirei over there, how she is now broken, and will never know what is it so be winged, to find an ashikabi".

His eyes flew up, and stared at her "Please, its not my fault. It isn't, I did everything right. I swear.."

Takami's hand came up, to silence him, she had heard enough, she also knew when someone was simply trying to offload blame for their own actions, or misactions. "You said you could handle this job, you said there would be no problems, Deal with it". She dialed her phone, and started giving a report to the other side.

"We have a problem, Number 7. Yes, Akitsu, is broken.." her voice faded from the room as she stepped into the hallway, down towards a computer workstation.

The young researcher, left behind turned, and looked at Akitsu. The nurse had finished taking blood, and checking vitals, exiting the room was writing them down. "I… I'm sorry Akitsu. You are now a discarded number. " he paused, his mind reeling, racing over what had just happened.

The light brown haired ice user, looked at her adjuster with cool eyes, emotionless "why?" she inquired

"I'm sorry. You failed. I don't know what happened. Its your fault I guess. You will never have an ashikabi now. You can't be winged." he continued, anger welling up within him, knowing it wasn't his fault.

"Your garbage. Trash to be thrown away. We might get a handful of extra tests and experiments from you but thats it, your worthless now. In fact, it would be better if you just disappeared. No one wants you. Your a mistake, I WISH YOU WOULD DISAPPEAR" the words came at her in a tirade from the former adjuster.

The words hit her deep. Just the night before she been promised she could take part in the plan, in the game, she would be allowed to find her Ashikabi when it starts. "I.. I.." she frowned, and began to withdraw. She brought her knees up to her chest, and with closed eyes, she cried inside.

She wouldn't show anyone how much they had hurt her.

- o Wakayama o -

Two children walked along the street, Yukari aged 13, Minato, aged 14. "Your such a looser Onii-san, Your hopeless. Stop letting those bullies get to you". She personally loved that he choose to walk so close with her. Safety in numbers, she also enjoyed his company. Most brothers had given up on their sisters, and would leave them behind in the blink of an eye for girlfriends, or whatever adventure they thought were worthwhile.

The raven haired boy sighed "I just wanted to study, is that so wrong?" he muttered half to himself, half to his sister.

"No, but.. Your grades are good enough. They get mad because you're too smart" Yukari chimed up, happy to have his hand in hers. She would keep him safe on the walk home. "Cheer up, make a friend, stop studying so hard"

"No, I have a friend, and schools important. One day. One day I'll go away, to a big school and show I'm good enough"

"Good enough for what?" Yukari paused.

Minato never got a chance to answer. A larger classmate rushed by, hip checking him into his sister, a hand skillfully sending all his notes flying. His class books landing in a pile of nearby fertilizer waiting to be spread on a flower garden.

"Hey LOSER. Watch where you're going smartie pants!" came the angry voice "Watch out, I'll get you when your sister ain't around!"

Minato just stood there, looking at his books, slowly he began to collect the various papers, workbooks, from the ground. Yukari started to help him. "Great, just great. Now aki-san is gonna be angry. I'll be behind tomorrow, and.."

Yukari sighed. "He wont hurt you, I'll make sure of it" she muttered

"Great. Protected by a girl, " he muttered 'worst, day, yet' he thought silently 'even if it is my sister'

"Cheer up nii-san. Two and a half more years, and you'll graduate" she joked trying to raise his spirits "It won't be long at all"

"Just an eternity" he muttered, trying his best to clean the fertilizer off his rather expensive school books.

Minato looked into the sky, "My life can't get worse can it? I mean, maybe if I move away after school, things will get better.. Avoid bullies, a simple life.."

Yukari just shook her head and taking Minato's hand in hers, the books gathered again under his one arm, "Come on, I hear mom's bringing your favorite desert home tonight, you don't want to be depressed for that right?"

"Right" as he followed along.

- o 10 minutes later o -

Minato's spirits where buoyed a bit when he and Yukari entered the house a bit later. He had gotten most of the smelly fertilizer off his books, and set them down on a chair. He wouldn't dream of upsetting his mother by setting them on the table.

"Moooom, we're HOOOME" Yukari called, fully expecting her to be there.

She realized a moment later, when their grandmother came through the living room door, that just was not going to happen. Certainly not tonight.

"I'm sorry you two. Your mother called me hours ago, to let me know she would be working late. She might be home friday. " she paused, Minato had suddenly worn a huge frown "Something came up at work" the elder lady finished.

"Oh." Yukari frowned, turning to Minato "Come, lets go play. "

"No."

"What do you mean no? I want to play"

"No, I need to study. I need to catch up and fix my notes" Minato replied.

With that Minato walked past his grandmother, taking his books to his room. Avoiding confrontation. Disappointment set in. No mom, no special dessert.

Yukari just shook her head. "gran' gran, can I go play? Please? I be careful" she declared

"Sure. But stay out of the woods, its dangerous in there. You could get lost." the old lady instructed "and be back within two hours. Dinner will be ready".

Excitedly, Yukari jumped up and down, and bounced outside. Leaving her homework, her studies behind. Still wearing her school uniform.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, this is a grand experiment. This will be a re-write. I want to fix some small things as I go, and give some input into what I feel kicks some of it off. Let me know what you think.**_

_**I really don't know how often I will be updating this story. I have one other that keeps going, but I felt if I DID NOT get this down, and started, I never would.**_

_**Answers: Minato will have a harem, Minato will head to Tokyo, Minato will have better growth than he did in the anime or Manga. He will even have a goal or two when he gets there (Not saying anything more other then you may find SOME of it repetitive from the original manga, but you know. Butterfly effects.)**_


	2. The Prologue Pt 2

**_Had a couple good reviews, and I'm ahead on chapters for another fic of mine, so going to try to hammer out another for this..._**

**_Thanks for the reviews, I hope this chapter, almost twice the size of my usual length meets with your approval.. And yes, it might seem slow moving..._**

**_Thank you Mangaman, Ethan, rovan, and toane, I appreciate your responses!_**

* * *

><p>O - - O<p>

Minato had his head down. It was a matter of weeks before his finals, and he was studying hard. He was a full year ahead, ready to graduate with an advanced class. The problem was it had marked him as a target. Not that he wasn't one already. Stress he could deal without, and his grades had fallen behind.

"Minato, make sure you study hard" his obaa-san called to him from the kitchen. The older lady had taken more time to be at the house in lue of his mother, who had found herself earning promotions over the last year, requiring her to neglect her children. Least that's how Minato felt.

"Yes obaasan" he responded as he glanced up at the late afternoon paid programming on the television. Some bald guy with large muscles trying to sell his get rich with property scheme. How he bought and sold property in Tokyo.

The raven haired youth turned the device off, 'enough of that crap, not even GOOD background noise...' He muttered to himself. A moment later, he flipped a text book closed which he had been studying from, and disappeared into the small fenced backyard.

It had been about year ago he had made the decision. About the time he had been pushed to skip ahead a year in schooling. The idea had sprung from one of the text books he opened more for his own edification, and not for any specific goal he had in mind. Tokyo when he arrived, would afford him an opportunity to escape, and to commit some sort of change.

His mind thought back as he began to stretch. Six months of self taught Tai Chi. He could have taken a class or two at the dojo's in town. He had not been confident enough, not with the distance, and certain others around.

"Hey Minato-san" the voice came over the small fence, the eyes peering just over it upper edge.

Minato smiled, "Yasaka! I was just about to start."

"Mind if I join you today then?" the smiling lad inquired.

"Naw, come on in then, you remember what I pointed out last time right?"

Yasaka, nodded "Hey, Im still glad you found something to distract you from the troublemakers around here". Yasaka was perhaps the only person in his native town, much less in his school, who he could trust, who he could call friend.

"You know, if you came over more, it might make it more interesting for both of us"

"Yea, I know. With Oji-san and Oka-san traveling to Tokyo every day for nee-san, well. You know how it is." Yasaka looked at his raven haired friend as he followed in tune with each action, following the excersize of Tai Chi.

"Yea. Same with Oka-san, always off working. How is your onee-san anyways?"

"Oka-san told me it wasn't good. She will likely be in hospital for the rest of her life" he frowned. The pair fell silent. Minato had just nodded, not knowing what to say, his friend knowing and accepting the silence. For the next hour, their bodies flowed through each stretch, each movement. In truth, Minato enjoyed the peace of mind, the opportunity to quiet his inner voices. His worries, not to mention the difficulties of dealing with his own Oka-san, and nee-san.

The pair had shifted their bodies after the follow up stretchs, and sat crosslegged on the grass. "Hey Minato?" his friend inquired cautiously.

Minato closed his eyes, for a moment then looked over to his friend "Yea?"

"Y.. You know Yukari-san.. does she.. she ever say anything about me?"

"Not really. She's too busy dominating the school yard, and my life". Minato scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Y.. You know, would you think about putting in a good word for me? I'd treat her.." Yasaka was interrupted with Minato's answer.

"You really want her to kill me don't you. I even make a suggestion like that, I'll have a goose egg that wont disappear for a week" came the raven haired boys reply. A moment later he continued, "But yea, I might drop hints, if I can, without getting clobbered. Its the least I think I can do".

Yasaka smiled, nodding "I knew I could count on.."

"Don't go assuming she wont kick the crap out of both of us either for the mere suggestion". Minato honestly felt he owed his friend this much. Now the terror would set in. 'Good gods, now I have to survive not only nee-san, but Oka-san's anger if they think..' his mind then suddenly went a mile a minute. The peace, and calm of his Tai Chi session shattered.

"Y. You know I always found your nee-san cute.." Minato decided to change the subject, and turn it around on his friend.

"I know. But with her being sick, I don't think.. But you know, I can ask her next time I visit her.." his friend smiled. "But. You know" he paused, "It might help her to think someone is thinking of her other than family".

For the next half hour they talked, they talked about school, about where they might be in a year or two. About the substitute western teachers at the school who seemed clueless to customs of Japan.

"You wanna come in and help me study?" came the final question as Minato prepared to stand, stretching out his body from having sat cross legged so long.

"Naw, I think I'll head home. Oka-san is due, and tonight she wanted me home when she got there"

"Alright, I'll see you later. I'll try to save some of my Obaa-san's chocolate chip cookie for you. MAYBE" Minato grinned, looking over his shoulder. Minato knew how Yasaka coveted the older womans baking. Specially her cookies. Whatever she did to them, made them extra delicious.

As Minato slipped into the house, he heard the phone ring, his Obaa-san picking it up. He watched as a look of concernation came over her face. She placed the older style phone on its cradle, and turned to look at Minato. "Forgive me. Dinners in the oven. Take it out in an hour, I have to go. Its.. " she paused what seemed an eternity, "There is an issue at home. Seems the basement is flooding.." she frowned.

"Hai Obaa-san, its fine. It can't be helped right?". Minato decided to check the timer, and the food in the oven and then disappeared to the other room. Time to crack another book. It was ten minutes later, that his obaa-san was out the door. 'I hope its not too bad' he mutters to himself, unheard. The house empty, he turned his attention back to his studies.

It took at least a quarter hour to set various daydreams aside, the worries he had of Yasaka and Yukari, of Yukari plummeling him for trying to -give her away- to his best, no, to his only friend. By the time he managed to get his head back into studying, Yukari came storming in, and the timer went off. Sighing, he set the textbooks aside to check on dinner, and his sister.

- o MBI o -

Takami sat at her desk, tapping a pencil at the desk as her eyes surveyed the latest data on her computer display. She would occassionally tap a key, that would scroll it downwards, or flip to another subject. Takehito sat laid out on the couch in her office, regarding the woman.

"I tell you Takami, he's going to far with this. I love the man as much as you, but he IS certifiable".

Takami nodded to him, "yes, I know, but what can we do?" she paused as she read another portion on her screen before turning to him.

"You can tell him not to do it. Those things are far to dangerous. If No 1 says...", and he was interrupted by her next words.

"You know a well as I do, the moment he KNEW they existed, there wasn't a blessed hope in hell he wouldnt escavate them", her eyes glaring at her long time college friend. "Minaka might be crazy, he might be insane with some of his ideas for this grand game of his, but look at what he's built so far. Maybe it wont be too bad. IN the meantime, maybe we can do something about.. those THINGS. I might be able to convince him, in time."

"Oh dont delude yourself. You know he's already setting up a lab to research, and experiment with them? The last couple are not even in his grasp, and he's funding research that requires all of them"

At this Takami just shook her head "You have to admit, he has been bang on about a lot of his theories".

"No, I dont. Not with a madman like him. Hell I wouldnt be surprised if the offices, and labs are bugged." Takahito paused.. looking around the room suspisciously for a moment. "Althought I cant imagine the bastard would dare bug YOUR office" . Takami eyed him for a moment "Don't joke. Besides, you don't want to give him any bloody ideas" she half muttered.

Takami's eyes where drawn to the entrance to her office, as her assistant appeared "Im so sorry for intruding. It appears Takehito has a visitor, a Seo-san?", the young womans gaze shifted from her direct superiour to the other on the couch.

"OOOOH, Good, goodie good good good!" Takehito's hands clasped together in joy, as he grinned. "You remember Seo right?"

Takami paused, "Thats not.." she sighed, then massaging her temples as if a headache was coming on. "What are you doing with that trash again Takehito? You know he and Minaka brush each other WRONG"

"OOh, nothing Takami-san" he grinned, adding the honourific for good measure, "I have a couple jobs for him, and its ALWAY better to threaten him in person, to ensure he gets the job done eh?". A pause later, he winked at her.

She shook her head yet again. "I swear, you're gonna be the death of me one day, if not, I'm gonna kill you." After a moment she smiled back, "Your almost crazier then Minaka. You know that right?"

"Yea. But at least I didnt have TWO children with him" he called back jovially as he disappeared through the door. Takami growled. "ENOUGH of that" she called out after him as her eye returned to the assistant, still standing at the doorway. "Is there something else?" she glared at the woman.

"Y.. Yes Ma'am. Th... Th.. There was another call. Its regarding No 9. There was.. wa.. was a problem" the woman started studdering. She dearly hated bringing the woman bad news.

"I see, what happened?", Takami was pinching the bridge of her nose, 'if it not one thing, its another'

"Th.. There was a problem with her last adjustments in the lab.. She is inbound from her caregiver within two hours."

"Alright, set up a lab, have her taken straight there.

- o Elsewhere MBI o -

The twins laid on the pair of cots in the lab. The TV turned on as they bantered back and forth, Hikari hollared at the idiots that appeared on stage. "Bastard, she should kill you" the slightly older twin angrily carried on as the speaker asked questions of the obvious deadbeat whom the camera cut to.

"So, are you willing to step up and be a father if the DNA says little Saki is yours?"

Hibiki, the slightly younger, more composed of the two, just laid there "I really don't know why you watch that crap. Its fake you know. Its all staged to get you going". A glance from her sister brought a smile to her lips, "But you go on thinking what you want. I honestly can't see why the woman puts up with him if he's that big a creep".

"It doesn't really matter tho sis. Not like we'd even have to worry about human trash like that right? I mean, our ashikabi's gonna be a prince among men.", and with that, she turned back to the TV, watching the supposed drama play out, "Now hush. The DNA results come back soon".

Outside the door to their room, unknown to them, Takehito had arrived, and glanced in through the small heightened window. Turning to Seo, he smiled "I have a job for you. Depending on what happens here, you'll have a huge job, with great benefits, with one condition".

Seo looked at the man carefully "Listen, I don't want to get into anything thats gonna cause me grief yaknow. That bastard boss of yours hates me enough as it is.". His eyes darted around, watching for security "The last time I was here.. Well lets just say my ass still hurts".

"True, that I dont doubt, but here, I want you to meet two ladies I think you'll get on just fine with, you already know about the sekirei, from helping Miya at the house, so.." he smiled, delighted with his plan. he turned, unlocked the door, and slipped inside the door.

"Hikari-san, Hibiki-san, I hope you ladies are doing well today?" he grinned as he heard the drama on the TV display "If you would shut that off. Im sure you can catch up on it later" he continued, he turned, and motioned for Seo to enter.

"Who's that?" Hibiki inquired, half suspicious of the man right off.

"This is Seo. He's a man of good intentions, and I hoped that you and him might be fast friends. Maybe he might even be your future Ashikabi.

Hikari eyed him a moment, then smiled. "He... " she paused her eyes not parting far from him for long minutes. Hibiki looked at her sister, astonished, and shook her head "You haven't known him more then a minute, whats so fascinating about him? Take a minute and think sis."

"Well, I have an idea, and it only works if you both have Seo as a ashikabi. SO I want you three, to get to know each other for a bit. I have some things to prepare" and with that, Takehito left, locking the door behind him.

Within Moments Seo was between their beds, looking them up and down "So, you beautiful ladies, what ya want to know..?" he inquired.

Takehito took a glance inside through the window, smiled, and within a moment departed. 'Now, for a little bit of lab work' he smiled to himself. He would put a plan into motion.

- o MBI, Street Level o -

Time had passed, and Takami found herself at the buildings Adjusters specific entrance. She watched as the car slowed to a stop, and the elder woman slipped from behind the drivers seat, and moved to the rear door. "Come on, lets go" the elder woman stated dryly, not to pleased.

"What happened?" Takami inquired right off, she puffed on a cigerette as she prepared to listen.

"The little brat went nuts while I was out, and that bloody relief you sent me so I could take care of something YOU aught to be doing, was completely useless." she paused, "Now the basement is flooded, the equipment is ruined, and needs to be replaced. I hope MBI is gonna fix the mess SHE caused." the old womans temper was obviously flaring up, as she gave the young blond a firm smack on the ass. "Get your ass in there."

"Well, lets do a checkup, and see what we can do. You have her latest data from the house?"

The blonde girls adjuster nodded "yea, luckily it was upstairs in my bedroom when the pipes burst.." The older woman and the blonde sekerei fell into step behind Takami, as they disappeared down the corridors of MBI.

- o o -

"Uhm. nee-san?" Minato looked at his younger sister as he took a bite. She had set the table, he had portioned it out. They had been eating slowly, both using the time to study while eating.

"Yes onii-san?" she smiled looking towards him, giving him her complete attention.

"Uhm, you . You remember Yasaka.. right?" the raven haired boy inquired, watching his sister carefully, with a overly healthy amount of fear building.

Yukari nodded, frowning a bit "What about him?"

"W..W..Well, he A..As..asked today.. about I..if.." he studdered.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID onii-san. You trying to sell me off to your only friend?", Yukari had stood, and glared at him, grabbing the wooden spoon which he had used for serving.

Minato's hands went up, defensively "No.. NO nNO NONO Y... You misundestand" he cried out.

"Then explain it to me, carefully" she scowled at her brother.

"Well, you see. he L.. L.. Likes you. he just.. wants to know if... you'd maybe walk to school with him once or twice a week til the end of the exams?". 'Not really, but if I say anything more then that, Im dead!' he muttered in his thoughts to himself.

Yukari eyed her brother carefully, "and what do YOU get out of it. Im sure there has to be something. Your not usually stupid enough to suggest.. " she eyed him, her wrist flipped back and forth, brandishing the wooden spoon as if it was weapon preparing to parry.

Minato looked at her, trying to fake a hurt feeling, as if he would try anything of the sort, his mind raced. He knew far better then to lie to his sister, he couldnt lie worth a damned. He wasnt good with the stress involved. A moment later, he had the words composed, though his heart skipped a couple beats when he said the words..

"He.. He... he knows I like his sister, his ILL sister, who is lonely in the hospital" he let the words spill from his mouth, watching her expression grow ever more angry.

"You. You.. ASS!" she raised her voice to him, the spoon flipping about ever closer as she leaned over the table. He could literally feel the air shift back and forth as the utensil flew back and forth in her grasp. "You'd have me spend time with that.. good.. for.. nothing.. friend of yours to get you a sick girlfriend? I'm worth much more then that" she then crossed her arms angrily, the spoon still twitching in her grasp. "What.. What exactly did you PROMISE". If looks could kill, he'd be dead 20 times over.

"No.. Its not like that. I said.. " he took a big gulp, swollowing his fear. "I just.. he just.. " Minato just closed his eyes, quieting his mind, using some of the techniques he had taught himself to settle his mind. 'Oh gods, this is gonna fail, Im dead for sure' he thought. Taking a deep breath, he started again. "I. I told him I would ask only, that there would be no promises. HONEST" he rambled.. and then fell quiet.

Yukari studied her brother carefully, her eyes watching for the various tells that she knew her brother had, 'he isnt lieing.. but still. Im gonna let him sit, and stew, thinking Im gonna kill him' her devious mind thought. 'Make him pay for even suggesting.'

Minato all but cowered, his eyes went back to his text book, trying to read and re-read the previous two paragraphs, something to focus on. It seemed an eternity passed, torturously.

"Ok, I guess it can't be helped" came his sisters voice.

Minato's gaze shot up at her, looking at her oddly, 'had she just..' he appeared flabergasted, he must have cause he heard her repeat herself. "I said ok, it can't really be helped. I mean, my worthless onii-san isnt gonna get a girlfriend any other way. If its walking to school, OR home from school, ONE a week, it shouldnt be too bad." she paused "But if he isnt where I am, I aint waiting, understood?"

Minato sat speachless for a moment, "Don't get me wrong, he has no chance ever, but.. for you.. ok" Yukari added. Minato nodded slowly another deep gulp "thank you" he whispered.

"Just don't do it again" he heard from Yukari as she took her plate, her text books, and disappeared to another room.

'Not like I have another friend who would..' Minato thought, cutting his own thought process off.

- o MBI o -

Akitsu stood near the large windows of her prison. It was little more then a guilded cage in truth, she couldnt go out. She wouldnt be permitted. Her eyes scanned the horizon, and the hustle and bustle that took place before her. Each human, small, or smaller like ants scurring about below.

A tear rolled down from her eye, as she bemoaned the fact she would never discover him. The fated Ashikabi. It was then, that she heard the door's locking mechanism unhook itself, drying her eye, and composing herself as the frost queen persona she had put forth since that day over a year ago, it seemed natural now.

An old lady entered. She recognised her, as one that was often with Takami when she visited. She glanced over some details on the charts. "Takami-san asked me to come in her place Akitsu. Seems you are due for another shot today..". The woman turned, and slowly, unlocking one of the cabinets, tookout a vial, and a syringe, she began to prep.

"Its not ever gonna end... is it?" Akitsu inquired coldly.

The old lady sighed, and looked over the paperwork before her, flipping a page or two. "No, Im not gonna lie to you, I know Takami-san wouldnt, so.. I wont. It looks like you have tests scheduled for the next year." she paused a moment, the syringe in her hand prepared, the elastic tournique drapped over her shoulder. "To be fair however, it seems to be all very small, experiments. Things that will help the later sekirei".

The old woman had sat down next to Akitsu's bed, and placed her hand softly on its surface "Come, lets get this over alright? You can tell me about the last thing you watched on that contraption up there" he motioned to the TV hanging from the swinging arm attached to the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: not bad, managed to hammer out a second chapter within a week. I'm taking the slow but steady course here, hoping to drive a more indepth story._**

**_This does happen to be one of my longer chapters. Not sure if it means anything, just a lot to pack into the prelologues..?_**

**_again, no idea when the next update will be._**

**_edit: fixed Yasaki's name.. It's Yasaka._**


	3. The Prologue Pt 3

**_A/N: over the last 3 months or so I've read Sekirei story over Sekirei story on fanfiction. I was amazed at the number of great stories, alternative, or simply expansive to be found. It was surprising the number of ideas I had had, put into story form by others. This inspired me to write my first ff, and it's just snowballed from there. There is definitely a nod in this chapter to one of my favourites. Can you spot it? ;)_**

**_I was worried about being able to write more then 1500 words for this chapter, but as always, and as with some of my other fics, when I sit down and actually think, I manage to come out with much more. Prologues are not yet finished. They will be done the moment Minato wings his first._**

**_MangaMan: Here it is..._**

**_Revan79: Yes to the harem. Much more I wont say, except I don't want to exclude any of the original, I think they work well together, both for comical relief, and complimentary reasons._**

**_MicDunD: You will get to read more, I plan on writing much more._**

* * *

><p>- o MBI o -<p>

Takehito had spent the last couple hours in his lab, mixing his latest experiment. He grinned as a mad scientist might with a new discovery. 'Yes, with this, no matter what happens, I'll have control over this stupid game'. Taking the time to lock it in his labs cooling unit, he turned, and disappeared down the corridors. 'Time for Seo, I certainly hope they took a liking to him'.

- o -

Seo had spent the last couple hours, amazing the two Sekirei. Telling stories about his dreams, and how he worked hard for Takehito. "Yea, so I'm a pretty amazing cook too, in fact, I taught Takehito's wife". In truth, he had, he had done a great many of the things he spoke about. What he wasn't doing, was giving a great amount of detail, such as how much effort it took to get off his ass to do them.

"You sound just about amazing Seo-san" Hikari grinned, her hand held to her chest.. her heart fluttered as if she had become helplessly infatuated, smitten with the man. Her sister just laid there watching them. "So, you're a handyman who helps Takehito out?" She looked at him. She didn't really feel he was all that trustworthy.

"Oh come on sis, look, I'm sure Takehito-san wouldn't send us a scumbag like on THAT show you hate me screaming at!" Hikari smiled, he's handsome, handy, and he cooks, life would be made for us!" She grinned convincingly.

"Hey, that's right, and if ya was my girls, I couldn't ask for anything better." He chuckled as he shifted closer to the younger sister, taking her hand in his. "Look, I hate this so called game. I wouldn't even make you play the damn thing past surviving."

Hibiki just looked at him, not entirely convinced, "you mean not fight?" She inquired softly, 'fight to the last one standing.. I'd have to fight Hikari eventually.. I'd hate that..' Her thoughts came, considering such a thing.

"That's right. No one has to get hurt, screw Minaka, and his game, and only fight to defend yourself, what else is there right? Taking care of you and yours?", Seo's hand moved from Hibiki's to the elder twins hand. "Again, you'd be mah girls, free from Minaka. Could even do some mischief to his little game, what you say?".

With that, he moved to the couch setup in the corner of this gilded cage, and looking at the twins, patting his lap, he invited them over, "how about you come here, and we discuss our mischief?" Hikari was quick to join him, hesitantly, her younger sister followed...

Hibiki looked from her sister, to him, recognising she was totally engrossed in his ideas, his plans, 'he certainly talks big... But.. I don't know.. It'd be nice to have the same Ashikabi.. Then we wouldn't have to fight each other.. We wouldn't risk being split apart...'

- o o -

"Well, everything seems in order. It wasn't something in your adjustments" Takami set the clipboard aside, looking as the teenaged blonde Sekirei. "So, you feel like talking about what happened?".

The young blond sekirei just shook her head, arms crossed in displeasure "no" she declared.

Alright, then considering that you're the picture of health, you'll be returning home shortly. The young girl frowned at that, grumbling "Tis not fitting, I hate being enclosed!" She suddenly screamed at Takami. "Thine old woman hates me, restricts mine movements, and that OTHER ONE she leaves me with.. he's a old grump! Shameful!"

"I see, well you know it could be for your own good. We don't want to see you hurt you know", Takami smiled softly "you might end up weaker when we release you officially into the city". The play had worked on a couple of the Sekirei, it wasn't strictly true of course, however some tended to get into situations. 'The last thing we need is another Sekirei getting out and nearly killing neighbourhood kids that'd tortured a damn cat.'

"Now, come on, I think it's time we get you home. Less than a year, and you'll be able to explore the city all you want.", the young girl smiled at this, she was more than ready. "One last adjustment, and a growth injection to go"

With that, Takami held the water Sekirei hand in hers, as the went looking for the girls tuner.

Takami was leading her down a long corridor, taking time to glance into each lab, seeking the girls the elder adjuster. It was then that she discovered it. 'What the flying fuck' she growled as she pulled out her keys, and unlocked the door, "stay out here" she muttered to the girl.

"SEO!" She exclaimed angrily, "what the hell, who let YOU in here.", she had walked into the lab, and caught Seo, with the twins in his lap, fondling their breasts, working his way upward from kissing their necks, towards their lips.. Takami grabbed the closest item, a lamp from a nearby table, and chucked it at him, "OUT, OUT OUT, if Minaka saw this you'd be dead. Their bloody tuning isn't finalized!".

Unknown to Takami. The young girl, she was leading about, was just standing there, watching as THAT MAN accosted the Sekirei in his lap. She wasn't too sure what was going on, but she heard various words tossed she had heard before, unfavourable ones.

"Hey, hey Takami, I was just telling them about the outside" Seo grinned.

"Like hell Seo, if I had my way you'll never be an Ashikabi, these ones are far to special for YOU... Minaka has plans.." She stopped, turning around she realized to late.

Tsukiumi ran down the hall and hid behind a desk, cowering.. "This.. This.. Is what an Ashikabi is?", She whispered to herself.. Shocked.

"Seo, out, now." Takami eyed him, and with that, he slipped the now pouting twins from his lap, turned to them a moment and mouthed 'I will wait for you on the outside' smiling to them with that, he could feel Takami boring a hole in his back with her pent up anger issues. Seo slipped from the room, and leaned against a wall looking down the corridor.

Takami, having gotten rid of Seo watched the twins. "Seriously, you can do better." With that, she turned, and closed the door behind her, locking it. Within moments, Takami had smacked Seo over his head, "don't be a fool, I don't know how you got in there, and I'm not sure I WANT to know.." She scowled at him.

"AAh, Takami-san" the voice came jovially as she looked over to see Takehito. "I see you found Seo for me, chop chop Seo, this way. No time to waste" he grinned. Takami eyed the researcher suspiciously. Seo eyed him strangely but nodded as he fell into step behind his childhood friend. Soon, they had turned a corner, and disappeared shortly after afterwards into a secure private lab.

A brief glance around, and Takami could see the fearful eyes of the young sekirei peering out from around a nurses station.

"Come now, let's find the obaasan" she grinned to her, holding out her hand.

- o o -

"You just had to aggravate her didn't you Seo" Takehito said plainly, eyeing him. "No matter, it's all good, sit up here. I wanna take some blood for a 'Ashikabi blood enhancement'" he grinned.

It was a moment later, the tourniquet on his upper arm that Seo noticed it. "W..wait, what.. That's an injection", Seo tried desperately to avoid the needle, not knowing its contents.

"It's nothing dear old friend, " a Hanya mask slowly shimmered forth as Seo ceased struggling out of a newfound fear, "if anything goes wrong.. I'm just giving you the power to fix it..." He grinned as he released the strap, allowing the blood to finally once more circulate.

"You.. You bastard.. Bad as Minaka.." Seo muttered, struggling again to stand.

"No my dear friend. Not near as bad, and if anything happens to me, you'll be around to make sure nothing goes sour." Takehito grinned at Seo as slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

A moment later, Takehito was of again, almost dancing with glee down the corridors of MBI, with a specific destination in mind.

- o o -

Minato looked at the calendar as he woke up, clearing the sleep from his eyes. He didn't really care for mornings, mostly as he was up most nights studying until late. 'uuuuh' he thought to himself 'Much to late... have I taken on more then I can handle? I mean.. a full years in 6 months..'. In his attempt to catch up to his teacher desires, to challenge his mind and potential, he wasn't JUST learning the regular curriculum. He was also learning the next years in parallel. Essentially three times the knowledge, in a third the time. It was tiring, and time-consuming.

It had been at least four weeks since Yukari had a surprisingly agreed to allow Yasaka to escort her to school ONCE a week. At least once, he had managed three times. One week twice. Minato just shook his head looking at the stack of study texts he had on his desk. He had given up late last night on English which he found particularly troublesome. That and advanced biology, both seemed to be as alien to him as the ability to make friends.

A short time later, his obaasa's voice called out, "Breakfast!" as he almost crashed into Yukari at the top of the stairs, on the way to the kitchen.

"Geez Onii-chan, clumsy as ever, you excited about something today?" Yukari teased.

"No... Ye.. well, I get an advanced test back from the teacher. She wanted to make sure I was learning everything before the BIG exams start next week.." Minato shook his head "Honestly, I think I'm going to fail and be an even bigger laughing stock".

"Silly onii-chan, chin up, even your little onee has worked hard, suffering that friend of yours more then once a week!" she grinned proudly. "You owe me a lot right? So you better not fail, " she paused a moment then hollered louder, while thumping him on the top of his head "OR I'LL THUMPIFY YOU INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK".

The old lady watched as both of them ate, "Now, I have to leave early, I need to get to the city. I have a life to live too, your mother should be home tonight." she paused a moment "... If she isn't, there is lasagna in the freezer, as well as a huge amounts of spaghetti, not to mention other odds and ends. Throw something together Minato, and make sure Yukari is well fed". With that, the woman was almost out the door, when the sound came.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Oh.. Yasaka-san" the old lady smiled, "they are sitting down for breakfast, come on in", she turned, and called out to Minato, and Yukari "You have a guest, do NOT be late, and do NOT play hooky. I WILL KNOW" her voice raised as the pair heard the door open, and slam shut.

Yukari eyed Minato carefully, "Today is NOT his day, what is he..", Minato quivered a bit, shaking his head half shrugging as Yasaka entered, smiling as he moved to sit.

"So.." he began, before he got cut off.

"Look Yasaka, I agreed to once a week. So far, I haven't pounded you for getting twice a week, and then thrice another, do NOT press your luck" Yukari growled, as she shoved a helping of breakfast into her mouth.

"Actually ..." Yasaka started, "I needed to speak with Min-tan.." he grinned. "Alone?"

Yukari eyed the boy, shoved another mouthful to chew and rose, a angry 'HArumpf' came from her as she departed with her plate into the other room.

"I told you not to press your luck with her.." Minato looked at his friend, she almost beat the crap out of me last week when you showed up three times to escort her.."

"HEY, she's the one who said if Im there when she is, she'd let me walk with her. It was just perfect timing, maybe fate?" a huge grin was on his face.

"Oh dont give me that nonsense. Its bad enough okasan is complaining about some idiot at work who declares fate and the gods as if life itself hinged on it.." he paused after swallowing a bit more of his meal, "Now, you wanted me alone? I aint gonna get her to walk with you every day.. I aint willing to take that much of a tsun tsun beating."

"No, no, far from that. I actually came to tell you, I saw my onee over the weekend. Its why you've not seen me.." he grinned "She lite up when I told her you wanted to visit.." he smiled a moment "so between her and I, we got my oka-san to agree to let you, the doctors tho, wanted to refuse you anyways, not being family.. so we had to tell a bit of a lie.."

Minato grimaced a bit, waiting, listening. 'I really don't like being party to a lie.. '

"Oka-san finally told them, that her fiance should be allowed to visit.."

Minato's eyes just grew wide at that "but.. but.. But... I'm not.."

Yasaka laughed "Seems you are now, at least. ONII-SAN" a huge smile on his face, "oh don't be such a sour puss. When we left sunday, her situation was much better, or so the doctors said."

"I see" Minato grumbled, "I guess it can't be helped, if she wants me to visit, I will.."

Contracted marriages where something that Minato had found interesting over the years, with the old movies, and old stories telling of them a century before. The last half century however, most of it was stories of power dating, where both would agree after two or three meetings together. He had mixed feelings of course, for instance, how could anyone force someone into a marriage, or companionship like that. Of course, the side that was fearful of girls, and shy favored the idea. After all, he didn't want to grow old alone.

"I really ..." he continued.."When I get to Tokyo, she will be my very first stop after getting settled, assuming I pass my exams."

"Oh, Mina-tan, you're the smartest in the school. I bet you out test even the final year students"

"Yea, like I really need that over my head" Minato grumbled.

"Yea, whatever" Yasaka mumbled back, then leaned over the table towards Minato, "Listen, if I stick around, think she'll let me walk with you and her?" he grinned mischievously.

"Stay away from me you, you're gonna get me beat again!", and with that he hollered, "YUKI-SAN, YOU READY?"

Yukari wandered back into the kitchen, her plate empty, her school books tucked into her school emblazoned bag over her shoulder. "Ready whenever you are".

Minato nodded, "I just need to grab todays textbooks, I'll be right down... and.." he paused, looking from Yasaka to Yukari, "He wants to walk with us today.. its up to you". With that, Minato quickly made himself scarce, to fetch his books.

Minato of course, heard Yukari's anger. He felt a brief twinge of regret, leaving his best friend, his only friend alone with her as he made himself, at least temporarily scarce.

- o o -

It had taken only a few minutes for Yukari to agree to Yasaka's escorting them. It wasn't so much her willingness, more it was obviously logical. For one, he was already there. Secondly, Yukari herself had said he just had to be where she was, when she was, to walk with her. Thirdly, she could say he walk walking with Minato. Lastly, Yasaka had argued, it would make no sense for him to take another route, one that would make him late for the same school they where departing for. "Unless of course, Yukari would give him a note explaining why she insisted he be late". This just made her angrier of course, she didn't want his name, and hers connected anywhere on paper much less in the school yard.

The fact she gave in didn't help matters any about half way to the school. The point at which other students would join in the route to the place of education. There where after all only a couple schools in the area, especially with the downswing in the population in the last 20 or 30 years.

A larger sized girl who was obviously from the next years classes at that point came rushing out from around one set of bushes on a corner, smacked into Minato, and went clamouring. Steadying herself she turned, and threw a dirty look at them, her eyes landing on Minato himself, the target of her anger. "Get the hell out-of-the-way moron, if I'm late Its you I'll blame you good for nothing.." her words where broken off as Yukari's anger flared up.

Yukari was off quickly, her Tsun Tsun nature quickly out measuring the older girls. She was one of the final years students, who took exception to Minato attempting to graduate with them. In fact, in one of the classes he was forced to sit in on, he had out answered her each time the teacher called on them. He had even shown he knew more then her when the teacher had asked them both the same question, him after her, she had gotten it wrong.

"LEAVE MY ONII-CHAN ALONE!" she growled loudly, screeching at the dark-haired girl.

Minato just closed his eyes after looking from Yukari to Yasaka, "And you enjoy spending time with her? Your nuts..". With that, he allowed his thoughts to drift, to imagine what the next year might be like. Alone, in a strange city, in a new school, surrounded by new friends. 'Ok, maybe not the friends.' he admitted to himself as he heard Yukari break into his thoughts.

"And what exactly do you mean onee-chan about him being nuts" she was eyeing him with that look that indicated he best tread carefully.

"I, I... I mean, he must be nuts if he thinks he's worthy of YOUR TIME!?", Minato ran his fingers through the back of hair sheepishly, a quick glance to Yasaka told him to let it drop.

Yukari smiled, "You better be straight Onii-chan! Your lucky I do this for you" giving him a slap on the back. A glance from her to Yasaka, unintentionally gave the young friend of Minato's an inkling of hope after her words, "So, hows your onee doing anyways?"

"Oh, sick as ever, but.. Well the doctors keep saying she has months maybe, a year at best. But they said that last year too. Its been.." he paused a moment, in thought "Two years now since she was taken to Tokyo to be hospitalized?" Yasaka thought back, in memory to when his sister had been taken. "She was in and out for a couple years before that, so it wasn't much of a change..."

"Yea, I remember taking her missed school work to her.." Yukari eyed him, "She would be so glad to have something to do...teacher always said she was smart, and got great marks considering.."

"Well, I can't imagine her having much she CAN do with all the traveling, and hospital time.." Minato quipped at his sister, it was rather uncharacteristic of him, and it seemed almost protective. Yukari smiled jealously, "Yea, I guess that would be true..".

Silence fell over the three of them as they turned the final corner, crowds of students where entering the fenced property of the school, the mixed school handling everything from grade four, up to 12. More from function and efficiency as anything.

Within moments, he heard Yukari's voice calling back to him over her shoulder "This is where I leave you two, don't kiss any girls Onii-chan!" she teased him as she skipped away, "And don't let any beat you up, thats MY job" as she quickly disappeared into a small gathering at the far end of the property.

"Her job eh? maybe some day you'll let me take your place for.." he grinned as he let his words drift off. Minato, just shook his head.. "yea, then she'd beat me for letting you take the beating, not likely".

A look from Yasaka, told him he would have taken that beating too, but they entered the school, the bells ringing declaring them -just in time - to avoid the problematic school yard pre-session bullying. This of course did NOT prevent the usual jostling and shoving about within the hall as they headed for class.

- o o -

The sound of key's in the door woke her from her rest, as she glance over. Other than meals, she had not had a visitor for days. There was a seeming scuffle weeks ago in the corridor, one which seemed interesting and captured her attention, at least for what she could see of it through the small window. A small blond girl, cowering behind desk, as Takami-san had threatened someone loudly. A figure she had recognised vaguely disappeared with another researcher, one he recognized as Takehito. One of the more kind researchers who visited on occasion.

"Well well, well, you're awake I see" came Takami's voice, holding a large tray of food. "I thought we could have lunch together if you don't mind".

Akitsu watched her stoically, in honesty she enjoyed the times Takami came to visit, the thought of a whole undisturbed meal with her seemed to good to be true. Akitsu nodded, "Don't smile to hard now, I might think you want me to leave" Takami joked, her voice jovially showing her attitude of the day.

"Why so happy?" the ice Sekirei inquired.

"Oh, I just got a promise from Minaka, one you might like. I got two actually, but one for you certainly".

"Oh?" Akitsu's brow raised uncharacteristically

"He wouldn't promise to release you to find an Ashikabi but.." she paused seeing Akitsu seeming to retreat inwards "BUT.." she continued "He did agree that there would be one FINAL found of experiments, and no more..." her voice trailed off.. "There is only one problem."

Akitsu watched her as she set the tray down before her, passing chopsticks over. "And what is that? No tests, is good. How long have I been used for tests and experiments anyways?"

"Far to long. Ten years? Fifteen? More maybe..." Takami frowned a bit, in fact she knew, she wished she didn't, but as head researcher she knew almost from the moment Akitsu had been born from the embryo, the experiments had started. She'd been placed eventually with the less experienced researcher who had created her current situation of hopelessness.

"Whats the problem" Akitsu asked, taking the chopsticks and digging into the meal.

"It will take about a month to complete. Your immune system, is such that.. well, he wants to infect you with a couple of the most nasty, and rare of the diseases humanity has experienced over the last 40 years. In fact, your body could be ravaged by them if you're unable to fight them off.." she frowned. "At least one could destroy your immune system entirely".

"But afterwards, no more experiments?" Akitsu looked at her almost hopefully.

"I.. I got him to promise it Akitsu, but he _has_ occasionally broken promises before. Not so much broken, but... Twisted it." Takami looked at her, taking a bite of her own from another plate. "I will let you decide, if not, I know he WILL continue having them do _other_ experiments on you."

They sat in silence for what seemed forever as time passed, and the food slowly disappeared from the plates.

"You don't need to answer now. You have at least until the next round of experiment begin. The schedule says the end of the week..." her voice trailed off again.. "... But knowing Minaka..."

Akitsu nodded as she took another bite.

"You know, I'm still amazed at you, and the other Sekirei. I wish things where different. With what we've learned from you, and the others, humanity could be so much better, become so much more. I just wish.." she paused "Anyways, the fact you can grow to adulthood in less than 5 years when left untampered with is just astounding".

Takami's mind drifted, memories what would become the first Protectors of the S-Plan, later as Minaka would call it the Disciplinary Squad, how they were brought out of stasis, and how quickly they grew with Number 1, Miya allowed to foster their growth. At least at first.

Takami's trip down memory lane was interrupted as she heard a noise at the door, Minaka and another entered, a tray of needles laid out carefully.

"Minaka, what the hell?" she growled, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ooh Takami-kun, surely you remember our conversation not long ago. Time in this is of the essence! No time like the Present, a stitch in time.. the gods and fate wait for no man" Minaka rambled on, the high collared white cloak surrounding him as he stood to the side, as the research assistant set the tray down on the small rolling station near the counter. She began making marks on a clipboard, double checking each syringe against a master list.

Takami scowled "I only just told her, she hasn't had time to.."

"Oh surely such a decision shouldn't be hard to make. It is a simple matter of fate after all, the Gods require an answer Akitsu, what will you do, what do you decide?" Minaka the grinning president of MBI watched her, waiting for her reply.

Akitsu remained silent for what seemed forever looking at the man carefully. Gauging him. She had only met him a handful of times, he was always excitable, always speaking about -Fate- and -The will of the Gods-.

"I don't care, give me the shots. I .. I just want the experiments to end" she said quietly although in her now customary monotone voice.

Takami just stood by, having been ready to attack Minaka for his insensitivity, and looked at the ice user carefully. "You don't need to Akitsu, I told you you'd have time.."

"No.. no, its fine, really" Akitsu looked at her, then at Minaka, "You promise the experiments are at an end after these? Not so much as a single needle with this done?" . She allowed herself to feel hopeful, Takami watched on, someone she trusted, Minaka's eyes shone brilliantly reflecting her dead cool ones.

"EXCELLENT, and yes Akitsu, when THIS experiment is done, no more needles, no more experiments" his smile seemed to grow even wider the longer he waited, the cloak flew about as he took a step or two back, his hand outstretched to the research assistant. "If you would administer the cocktails now please.." he commanded.

The small female assistant, wheeled the tray of a dozen needles across the room, and beside her hospital bed.

Screams could be heard coming from Akitsu's room from down the hall, and one floor either direction as the injections where administered. Takami forced herself to remain, and be witness, and forced Minaka to do the same.

- o Much Later o -

Minaka spun his chair about in his office, as he gazed over the city through the window. 'Such a wonderful city, such a wonderful country. My Sekirei plan will forge a new path, a new destiny for someone out there, for a group of someones.. who knows what the future will hold' he thought to himself as he grinned insanely to himself.

It was then that the buzzer sounded, he placed both feet up against the large expanse of windows, and positioning himself just right, he gave a shove as if he was making a huge leap. His chair glided along the floor to the desk as he swung himself about to touch a button on the phone controls. "Yes?".

"No 55 is here to see you" came the voice.

"Ah yes, please, let her in" Minaka declared happily, as he stood.

The first thing Minaka noticed about the sekirei entering, was her choice of garb. Deep black leather boots climbing to her knees, white stockings threaded with a red cord, tied off to the back slowly walked towards him, the white frilly skirt barely covering her ass, and her thighs in front highlighted only by the dark leather mini-skirt decending to her knees, and split from the belt allowing no small hint of her body shine through. The fact it was split on both sides was more a form of function than fashion, it was obviously easier to move in. A simple bikini style top covered her breasts and looped about her neck, and back, her arms, covered with near shoulder length gloves matching the stockings along with the red cording to keep them in place. A small black leather choker bound together with a black leather ribbon on her neck, she watched the president as she entered.

"AAh my dear, glad to see you found something that gives you free movement" Minaka grinned, his eyes taking in all the female had to offer. "Your uhm, Assets are required today".

The young girl smiled, "I hope your mind isn't in the gutter Mr. president" she kept her eye on him as she took in the surroundings of the office. She spotted at least a dozen places she could grab a weapon, two dozen points of leverage to accelerate away from him and to freedom, and three dozen ... Lets just say she was skilled at finding a use for every prop, every furnishing in a room.

"No, No, nothing of the sort. I need you to do some counter surveillance for me, I need to know what my competitors might know before the game starts, before I allow any more sekirei to leave the tower, or the safety of their handlers. You think you can do this, and remain hidden?" Minaka grinned, he already knew the answer.

"The only reason you see me now, is because I WANT you to." she grinned watching him. "Anything specific you want me to watch for?"

Minaka nodded "I have a list, Matsu, number 2, had given me a preliminary. A competitor in the east has been particularly troublesome in trying to get past security. He had slid a single paged printout across the desk to her, she took it up to glance over the items.

"Yes sir" she nodded and turned to depart. Minaka, and his assistant didn't even see her leave.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed this latest, again, I make no promises as to if I can meet next week's -deadline- of a chapter every week. This is one I want to have flow proper. Saki's inclusion here, was considered for a number of weeks, but wasn't obvious until I saw at least one other story with her popping up. You should look for it, its a good read._**

**_I had a initial plan for this story, but as always, they change, I have some new ideas, and it will be less cannon, and go a slightly bit different. Some surprises hopefully _**


	4. The Prologue Pt 4

**_A/N: I continue to try to pre-write my ff's at least a week or two in advance. I'm going to set a personal goal, to not go more then two weeks without a chapter. Again, with Ashikabi of Fate, this has leeway, but still, its good for one to give oneself a goal. Even if you fail miserably._**

**_I also want to pump up the word count on the chapters for Ashikabi of Fate. The story content Im hoping to be closer to 4000 words, than my customary 2000. It seems everyone wants more, so as long as I don't get writers block, and the chapter calls for it, More it is._**

**_MangaMan: Thanks_**

**_MickDunD: True, it is slow going. I wanted to try to minimize 'flashback' scenes later, there will still be some, but minimal I hope, and only those that are really key to being laid out in their place. 'Storytelling' flashbacks if you will. The prologues are just that, the needed flashbacks that I presonally wanted to expand on, and use to shift the story a little bit to how I see it playing out._**

**_Vienx. I hope by now you have seen a couple more characters, each one is going to have a pivotal roll in Minato's life. We will have Seo and the twins, as for Miya, well, I do not plan on changing her much from the original manga/anime. Honestly, my mind have wondered about a lot of details within the sekirei world. Uzume, Yume, Musubi, Akitsu will be a primary focus as I explore some of it. I love Benitsubasa myself, just not sure how well she would fit into my version, and if I take her out of the disciplinary squad, who do I replace her with. I hate also seperating her from Haihane.. _**

**_Finishing touchs are being put on prologue pt 5, and pt 6 has started. At least three deaths have been written, and at least one Karasuba storyline put into motion. Also.. watch for No 55 to pop up from time to time. She is a spy after all._**

* * *

><p>- o -<p>

Takehito reclined at home, looking at the night sky as his finger slowly worked through the long purple hair that laid in his lap.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?" came her voice, glancing at his strong but gentle face.

"Yes. I am, while MBI allows for great research, and great possibilities, I cant.. I just cant take part in any of his madness any further." he paused a moment and looked at her. "For the sake of your people, I just can't" he frowned. It was a look she hated to see on his features.

Her hand raised to cup his cheek softly. "I know, I just wish Minaka knew the true nature of.."

Takehito smiled, her voice had faded "He won't listen. He is far to struck with this idea of Fate, Gods, and this game he wishs to put into play."

"He isn't completely wrong" came her voice.

"Oh you know as well as I do, how he misinterpreted what he was told, the interpretations he got from the ships computers, tales of tournament and such. It didn't mean you all had to compete like how he intends..." it was his turn for his voice to fade off.

"I know, but from an outsider, I can see how.."

"Stop making excuses for him, I stopped over a year ago, and began looking for ways.." he fell silent, looking around not exactly trusting his own environment. 'I wouldnt be surprised if Minaka managed to have my own house bugged'. Takehito's fingers played through her hair still, he lowered himself slowly and kissed her slowly on the lips. The embrace lasted an eternity for the pair, before he broke it and spoke again. "I do wish however, you could one day experience what the others will. Finding an Ashikabi. I can't even begin to wonder what it might be like for each of them. The wonders. I'm excited, maybe one day I'll get to look into the physiological changes of a proper emergence, or winging" he sighed then, as he glanced towards the MBI tower on the horizon.

"Anyways, its done. I quit. I won't return. At least not without certain assurances he will put this game aside"

Miya nodded to him, smiling. "Thank you dear, I love you so much more for that". She embraced him once more, her lips against his.

- o o -

Minaka stood at a control panel, with a couple other researchers assisting him. A gathering of 9 platforms stood about, each numbered, 8 surrounding a single. The design followed what had been discovered during the escavation of the singular item held on the middle scounce.

"Ok, ready to trigger powerup." Minaka called.

"Yessir" a voice acros the room replyed, she flipped a sequence of switchs and a generator hummed, providing an abundance of power to the room, and the mechanism holding the device

"Applying one tenth of a hundred percentile of power to the jinki", Minaka called out as his fingers slowly worked over a control board

"Power stable, output stable" another voice from the other side of the room answering him, calling out frequent updates on a display.

"Stable - stable - still stable" the voice called.

"Increasing by a factor of one thousandths" called Minaka, his eye watched the jinki carefully, as it slowly began to shimmer from its depths. His mind drifted for a single fraction of a moment, 'I really hate this fine detail stuff. I wish HE was here to do it..' suddenly, his mind was brought back to reality, and what was before him.

"STOP, its unstable, the reactions and power output are slowly climbing exponentially came the voice again, hollaring loudly in a panic.

"Initiate shutdown Immediately" Minaka's fingers slid again on the controls, reducing the power sent to the device before him. His eyes grew wide as it continued to climb, the voice verifying the same. "Any response?"

"Negative. Still climbing. It should have reduced by now".

"Shit, Throw half the breakers, leave the rest, someone get me Takehito, I want everyone else to Evacuate!"

A pair of eyes watched from a dark corner as mayhem spread, 'Ku Ku ku.. Interesting'.

The assistants nodded quickly, doing as told, quickly departing. Minaka was swiftly on the cell phone. "Takami dear, we have a problem..."

- o o -

Takehito had been working silently in his lab, his hidden lab, working on some gene samples left over from his experiments. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the results, the phone rang as he heard her call out. "Takehito dear, Its MBI.."

He sighed, and shook his head 'If that moron thinks he can persuade me to come back.. he's got another thing coming..' he began planning his response to each and every thing the man might say to cajol his return. He quickly left the lab, and emerged from the stairwell near the phone. Nodding to Miya, he took the reciever. "Minaka, I am not returning unless.." he was halted mid sentance".

"I see.."

"But.."

"Wait, did you try.."

A voice on the other end seemed to grow more paniced as Miya stood there watching her husband.

Takehito sighed, and finally gave in "Fine, I'll be right there, but you owe me big for this". He half slammed the reciever on the old fashioned base. He turned to look at her, frowning.

"You have to go, he did something foolish didnt he".

Takehito nodded "Yea. If I don't go, innocents could get hurt.. or worse". Almostly without pause he reached for his jacket, and shifted to slip on his shoes at the door. A moment later, the purple haired woman in classic kimono was in his arms, their lips touching each other, kissing deeply, erotically.

"I.. I want to tell you not to go but.. if you don't.." came her words.

"I know. You know too that i won't forgive myself if someone gets hurt" he smiled weakly. "Don't worry, I will be back, and you can scrub my back"

Miya nodded as her husband, departed from their home, their Inn. 'ooh my love, if you could just say no once, he wouldnt step all over you.' she thought, smiling 'but then, maybe thats why I love you so, your hopeless romantisism, never turning away someone in need..'

Takehito slowly disappeared down the street, on the way to MBI. The Limo met him not far from the house. Every minute of the essence, time was of high importance.

- o o -

Minato was smiling. He was sitting in his desk at school, smiling. The world around him could fall to pieces, and he would be left there, suspended in a void, and it wouldnt interrupt his mood. he was looking at his last exam results. The report Card stating his over all marks.

"Perfect"

He blinked, in rapid processon, each time looking at each individual exam, then at the final report handed to him. 'Next year, next year Tokyo. Shinto teito University, here I come. success, here I come, Bullies goodbye and success here I come, watch out world..'. he still couldnt believe it, but it was there in front of him, evidence his possible future might come true. The ability to change his life.

"Without exception, we had only ONE student perform remarkably well, and will be graduating with full honours next week" the teachers voice came. "Officially there will be an annoucement to the entire school, but its my pleasure to let you know Sahashi, Minato has earned perfect marks, not only in this years, but next years classes."

A great deal of eyes fell on him suddenly with the words, Minato was however in his own little world. That was, up until the spitball found its mark. Bullseye. Right in his left eyeball.

Minato grimaced as he was forced from his private little world where everything was perfect.

"Tamiko-KUN, YOU are causing the class to be interrupted", the eyes of the teacher fell on Minato's classmate, singling him out.

Minato had to be thankful that the teacher hadn't singled him out in class. 'Damnit, now Im gonna catch it during lunch, or after school. Im not getting away from this one that easy.. Unless.. someone targets Tamiko instead..' he muttered in his thoughts knowing it would be unlikely, his eyes however returning to his exam results, a smile reforming.

Thankfully, Yukari had rushed to his classroom doors the minute the bell had rung. Her teacher had celebrated the class average grade point by dismissing everyone at least 5 minutes early then the other rooms, with the stipulaton everyone departed quietly.

"So Onii-chan, how'd you do?; and if you failed to get less then perfect, Im gonna THUMPIFY you but GOOD" she raised her fist, motioning to take advantage.

Minato waved his hand greeting her, with the papers and report grasped in it "read it and weep Onee, absolutely perfect. Full graduation with the final year next week!". Yasaka had emerged behind him, grinning "Congrates, now you can marry my onee". A moment later Minato felt a elbow jutting into his ribs. "Kidding, geez, she might still deny you yaknow".

"Geez Yasaka, I've not seen her in four years, and lets wait til I visit her in Tokyo before you start making more jokes about that." Minato just shook his head, hand to his rib where he was jabbed in good nature, his gaze fell onto Yukari, who was frowning.

"Uhm, I guess this.. this means I wont be able to THUMPIFY you eh?" came her voice, seeming a bit depressed, "Im gonna miss that".

Minato smiled, gleefully at avoiding Yukari's self declared right to punish him for being less then perfect if his grades reflected it. "I am sure, that you will find plenty enough reason to -thumpify- me before I leave for Tokyo."

"Did you hear from your oka-san?" Yasaka inquired, watching both Yukari and his friend.

"Obaa-san said she promised to be at the graduation. I've not heard from her for weeks, she hasn't even been home. Something about important evaulations at work" Minato answered, frowning a bit "But, she cant miss this, this is important!", his features returning to a smile.

"Right!" Yasaka cheered "She will be there!"

Yukari however, smiled and spoke "I think she's trying for some sort of promotion. Last time she was gone this long, She celebrated for a week, and wasn't home for a month".

"Yea, but Im graduating. She'll be so proud!" Minato continued, looking at his sister cheerfully, he wouldnt let anything bring him down today. Today was his day.

For the most part it was. They managed to make it to the house, with only minor incidents, ones that Yukari managed successfully to manage to keep minimal.

- o -

Miyajima stood there, the young blond girl, sitting in the chair before the projection board on the wall. The older lady clicked a small device in her fingers as a large display changed "Now, I want you to study this, Men want their women to know many things, I would be remiss if you did'nt know at least some of what they desired. For your future Ashikabi's sake."

Tsukiumi shook her head, angrily "NO" she yelled at the old woman, the image was fresh in her mind from the last trip to MBI. "I hate Ashikabi, I dont need one". Her mind dwelling on the example of Ashikabi Seo left in her imagination.

The old lady smiled, and shook her head "Then someone, maybe all of them will be stronger then you, and take you away forever".

"Wont happen Obaa-san never" the young girl quipped back at her, she raised her hand as a small ball of water began to form. "I shalt not be touched by a monkey. I need no Ashikabi"

"Now now, no using powers in the house. You know what happened last time" the old woman eyed the sekirei carefully. "Besides, if you behave, the final growth injection will be given in the next month, and you'll be allowed to go outside by winter with any luck"

This was news to Tsukiumi, she had been refused an answer to when she could wander freely. Her eyes clearly on her adjuster "Really?" she inquired. The ball of forming water disappated just as quickly as it appeared.

"Miyojima" came the voice from upstairs, 'You got my dinner on?"

"It just needs to be warmed up love, its in the microwave" the old lady called back up, then turned to Tsukiumi, "If you don't study these, I will tell the president of MBI himself, that your not ready, that you do NOT know what to expect from society".

A glint in the old ladies eye, begged the young blonde to call her bluff. The young girl shook her head, knowing better. "I..I.. I'll study it.. Please, I want to be able to.. go outside.." and with that, she turned to study the display on the wall. "doth not mean I have to like it" she muttered crossing her arms, as the old lady meandered up the stairs.

- o Later o -

It was much later that night, Miyojima had tucked the young Sekirei in bed, with a glass of water on her night stand. "Adults will be up late talking, so get lots of sleep k?". The old lady gave her a brief kiss on the forhead "Now sleep tight".

For the longest time, Tsukiumi laid there, images dancing through her mind, the unnamed man at MBI accosting and touching a pair of sekirei. The nice Takami-san screaming at him for his disgusting actions. The images that where projected on the wall, a Biology lesson the obaas-san had called it. She blinked her eyes, trying to wipe the images from her mind, it failed miserably. Her eyes fell on the clock, 5 Minutes, its only been 5 minutes... the girl thought as she closed her eyes again, fighting to find sleep, past the images floating across her mind.

It took nearly an hour, her glass on the nightstand was empty, and even tho she was the water sekirei, when one must relieve oneself, it must be done. Only so much could be held for so long. She rose up, and slowly, sneaking out of the room, made her way down the hall to the water closet. Strange noises coming from the Obaa-san's room next to it. She tried to ignore the sounds, moving swiftly to relieve herself, and was about to head back to her room when... she heard it, the muffled scream from the room next to her. She turned, and looked in through the door opened a crack.

What she saw, horrified her. It was burned into her mind, as she turned, and ran THUMPING back to her room. The old lady, crying loudly "noo, dont.., nooo.. Ooooooh!"

Tsukiumi burried her head in her pillow, covering her ears with her hands, crying, 'Th.. Tha... That.. Doeth that..?' she muttered to herself in fear.. the images of two wrinkled old people, bodies presed against each other, doing unimagined things, The man doing -things- to the Obaa-san, some examples of which had been shown on the wall display earlier, had the young girl wishing someone would come terminate her right here, right now. If she was going to find sleep before, she certainly would not be able to now. 'Even worse, she cried for it to stop but he.. he.. didnt' her thoughts came across..'such torture, such things.. ' her mind got carried away with her in the long minutes that followed.

Miyajima's voice came softly not ten minutes later.. calling out to her inquiring if she was awake, Tsukiumi ignored her, feining sleep.

- o MBI HQ o -

Minaka looked at Takehito, who had finally arrived. "Thank the Gods, your here, I can't.. I can't do it.." he muttered as he pointed at the feedback levels displayed on control panel.

"Minaka!" the man cried, "What did you do? You told me, you promised me you where at least a YEAR away from testing this" the voice bit angrily through the growing tension in the air.

"I know, I know, but with you gone, I had to take a hand in research. I couldn't let things fall behind" his fingers continued to dance over the control board, trying desperately to reduce the feedback. From time to time it would respond, only to spike again moments later.

"But still, even you are not THIS big a fool.."

"Forgive me my friend, I got impatient, We fed only a a miniscule amount of power into the device, it wasnt supposed to do this"

"I warned you, I warned you didn't I? Miya warned both of us about the danger of those things, but no, you just have to mess around with them, for the sake of your Master plan, your so called Sekirei plan" Takehito growled angrily still as his own fingers began working the controls. His results not much better then Minaka's.

"Sir, the entire building is evacuated. Everyone but the sekirei, yourselves, and Takami-san are remaining behind." came the voice of Minaka's personal assistant, whose head popped in momentarily.

"Over one hundred Sekirei's lives are at stake Takehito, please, do something, the game will end, their fates decided right here if we can't stop this" Minaka was close to begging "Show me what I need to do, you where always better at this.."

A quick glance at the gauges and displays told Takehito one thing. "Look, if we let it blow, its going to encompass the entire city... If I can bring it down.. " his fingers worked hard, turning dials, flipping sliders to various positions in a way a mad doctor might, in an experiment when lives would be on the line.

"Takehito? what?" Minaka looked at him, and motioned the assistant to depart.

The former researched looked at Minaka, frowning "I know what I need to do..." he paused, looking at the controllers.. "I've managed to limit it to about a square mile essentially MBI's property here.." he continued.. "still, that doesnt solve the danger to the hundred some sekirei.."

Minaka looked at him, as Takehito's eyes gave that look, the look of the one chance in a million which would save countless lives. An answer to a promise he had made long ago. A promise to Miya.

"Minaka, it's just us, right? You, me, a hundred so sekirei, and Takami?" Takehito looked at his friend, and former employer. No humans? No non- ashikabi, no non-sekirei are within the property lines?". A look of deep troubling though showed through.

"Yes, all evacuated, but, you said you had an.." It was then that Minaka was cut off.

"There is only one solution old friend..." He continued as his fingers worked the control board, fighting to minimize the feedback. "First, this isn't unlike surfing, but there is GOING to be a spike that wipes me out, it's jut a matter of time, I CANT stop it, and I CANT keep up long." His eyes held onto Minaka for a minute, it was ten seconds more than he should have. The feedback started spiking wildly, and for a brief moment a minute later he once again had it under control. "I have no choice, I have to invert the feedback, and negate the power flow completely." He explained, "the results..."

Minaka's eyes flashed, "no, no, no, there has to be another way, something else. What your planning will save everyone but kill..." The president of MBI didn't gave to say it, Takehito finished the sentence.

"... Will kill me, I know. There is ONLY one other solution Minaka.. ", Takehito's fingers continued to dance along the control panel, reminiscent of a pianist in professional performance.

"What.. Tell me, I can't let you.."

It was then, that Takehito cracked the joke at his friend, laced heavily with stabbing scarsism. "Get in your TARDIS and stop yourself from doing this". Minaka froze, eyeing his friend, "so, this is THE ONLY way?"

With a nod, Takehito watched his friend carefully, "I have a request, a last request... No, two..".

"Anything, it's yours" Minaka declared still paniced but resolved to the loss he was about to experience, knowing what was on the line, the lives of himself, but more importantly, Takami, send over a hundred sekirei...

"Listen to Takami, and I mean CLOSELY, she's second only to me on this shit.." He paused, making sure if sank in.. "And more importantly, Miya.. You, MBI, MBI affiliates, the disciplinary squad, anyone in your damn game.. YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF IT, the inn, it's a safe haven for her, understood?" Not even a moment later, the controls and alarms started sounding again, Minaka didn't even have a chance to verbally agree to the conditions. Takehito flipped a switch, shifted a handful of slider controls watching Minaka nod as a explosive shockwave erupted from the centre device holding the jinki.

The concussive blast echoed from the MBI building. Power flickered, alarms sounded for miles as storefronts, businesses, vehicle owners reset alarms within a mile of the massive building. The major effects however, were managed to be kept with MBI campus grounds.

The sounds of emergency services heading for MBI could be heard from as far away, further even than a small unassuming inn in the north of Tokyo. A small, but proud woman with long purple hair stood there, shocked as she witnessed the shockwave which shot out from the building. A shockwave familiar to her, as familiar as a mushroom cloud would be to any human. Its power, far more destructive in comparison.

Miya covered her face with her palms, erupting into tears.. "No.. Please god, no.." She found herself before the alter that Takehito had setup for prayer, burning incense and quietly praying to whomever would listen, that would grant her husbands return.

- o -

Minaka blinked. He had been thrown against the nearest wall when the concussive blast hit. He could feel the pain. First it was the pain in his back, he moved his hand to the back of his head, and felt a huge goose egg forming, bringing his hand forward ear ringing, he saw blood. It took another full minute to realize someone was with him "Takehito?" He found himself muttering in a daze.. 'No.. No, not Takehito, it was a woman's voice...'. He strained for a minute to focus on the figure before him, the dizziness slowly began to subside...

"MINAKA, MINAKA, " the voice was hollaring loudly. Takami had her fists enclosed over the collar lapels of his cloak, trying to shake a response out of him. " Minaka god damn you, if your dead I'm gonna kill you" she continued, her hand suddenly slapped the face of the MBI president fiercely at the mention of Takehito. "Minaka, what happened, where is everyone.." She insisted seeking answers.

"The.. The sekirei?" Minaka started as he became more aware of what had happened.

"Fine, all seem fine, and you and I are here so, what.." Takami just looked at him a moment, her eyes catching the white work coat that was Takehito's in the distance.. "Who.. Who as here?"

"Takehito.. He..." Minaka replied weakly, "he.. Reversed, inverted the feedback..caused a.." He wasn't able to finish before he felt a punch to his gut, and felt his body again slammed against the wall, only to sink to the floor once again.

Takami, tears in her eyes rushed to the site where their friend, Miya's husband had stood, working. A heap of clothing laid there, a pile of nothing but dust evidence someone had worn them. She slowly lifted his science frock from the jumbled mess of clothing. "... There isn't even a body Minaka.. How could you..." She then fell silent..

"Yara yara yara, he did something honourable in the end Takami-san" Karasuba smiled. She had been standing to one side, watching the entire time. "It was so interesting Takami, Minaka begged him.. Begged him to find another way..."

Takami's eyes shot a deadly look at the sole present disciplinary squad member. One that even Karasuba might be hard pressed not to grant respect for. "You could have...".

"Could have done what? Stopped Minaka from playing with the jinki? Stopped Takehito from inverting whatever?" Karasuba fell silent a moment, "or perhaps I should have protected him, Minaka, and everyone else by somehow pulling off the impossible and dieing myself? I don't think so. If you humans are to stupid to know what's beyond your understanding, you all deserve to die. Ashikabi or not."

"You don't need to be so fucking cold you bitch." Takami stood, and backhanded the black sekirei.

Karasuba just stood there, "yara yara yara, you get that one free Takami, because this whole thing amuses me, do not touch me again however.." She grinned menacingly, ".. Unless you want to die, after I torture, and kill your precious children".

Takami growled, but turned, throwing Takehito's science smock at her. "Fine, then you can find interest in telling Miya you let her husband die." She walked back over to Minaka, still laid out against the wall, barely following the exchange. His ears were still ringing. 'And if she kills you, we'll all be better off' Takami couldn't stop herself from thinking.

"Yara, yara, yara, indeed I think I might just do that. She might just draw her sword. I can't wait!" A moment later, Karasuba was gone.

- o -

Miya sat at the back porch, sipping her tea quietly. She was reflecting the last days events. Replaying it in her mind. She even replayed her telling Minaka about the jinki years ago. Replayed Takehito leaving for MBI, a company he quit. She reflected 'maybe it would have been Better if he hadn't gone. At least.. At least the Sekirie wouldn't have to play this game.. At least Minaka would be dead. The world... ' she broke off as she felt a tear escape and work it's way down her cheek as she heard his voice. 'I want all, all of you, each one, to experience the joy. The joy of finding your destined partner. Of finding love.' She heard his voice inside her thoughts, remembering the tender moments they had together. 'I was lucky to find it twice. Even more blessed to find it with you'. The tears flowed freely now, as the sun slowly climbed to its noon hour apex. 'Look, I've spent half the day commiserating my lover.. No, my husband, my ashikabi's death.' No, he hadn't winged her. 'Although I couldnt emerge like the others. No, i will remember him as my everything. Wasn't that what an ashikabi is?'

The next set of thoughts intruded and kept at bay only in Takehito's memory, and a promise to him made long ago. Her minds eye recalled Karasuba, smirking as she arrived, his science smock over her shoulder. She had been laughing like a giddy school girl over his.. Over her loss. Her eyes shifted to her sword, laid at her side. It took everything in her power not to take it up, to correct an inaction from last night when she came with the news. It took every ounce of her being to honour him in this moment, this moment of her greatest loss.

Miya remained unmoving, time to time only rising to refill her tea. Ignoring the world. She wouldn't even have a body to bury, she knew the power of the jinki far, far to well.

- o o -

Minaka sat at his desk, hands clasped together, fingers pointed as if forming a steeple. His mind was far away, and not paying attention to the department heads as they gave their reports. Some experiments or something had been spoiled. Destroyed as a result of the shockwave. Expensive ones, ones that where needed for new medicines. Medicines needing approval soon.

Minaka raised his hand and halted the reports, looking towards Takami. I want you to deal with this for me, later. He sighed softly, a memory from the night before weighing heavily on him.

He turned, various heads of departments where departing, as Takami's eyes fell on his. "I know, he's gone, but it feels .. " Minaka nodded to her words, finishing her sentance, "surreal? Like he's going to come stomping in and demand one thing or another?"

The silver haired mother of two nodded. "Yeah, that".

They both allowed silence to envelop them both for long minutes, before Minaka spoke, looking seriously through his glasses. "Takami...?" He inquired.

"Yes?" She looked at him knowing she would have mixed feeling about what would come next.

"I was going to do this next week, but with him gone, not even a phone call away... I want you to take charge of the sekirei plan. Your now Vice President of sekirei research. You answer only to me." He finished, Takami remained silent. Looking at him.

"Your shitting me.. Cause if your shitting me, you'll be right next to Takehito, burried with no body"

"No my dear. I need someone I can trust." He sighed. "I got confirmation, From Matsu, that one of our competitors know far to much, and there is evidence..one or more of the researchers have been seen near their offices in the east."

Takami shook her head, "you'll need infallible proof.. Before you take action".

"No, not really, but I'm already working on it. I dispatched number 55." He paused, "I expect a report tonight actually."

"Minaka.. If you want me truely as head of all things sekirei, then you need to listen to me.. And take me seriously."

"You'll have all access Takehito had.. "

"No, I want all access YOU have Minaka, all or nothing. If you can't trust me, screw you." Takami responded, staring him down, "and you even flinch over it, I'm out the door. Our friend is dead because you had zero patience, whose next, me? I have two children.." She then rose, and headed for the door.

"Ok, ok, same access as I do, but you share.. The responsibility for it.."

Takami nodded, and departed. "I'll start with sorting out the mess YOU made, oh, and Minaka, leave his poor widow alone, touch her and I'll leave anyways".

Minaka starred at the door closing behind his erstwhile friend and sometimes lover. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I might publish two chapters in a coming week. Assuming I get 4 chapters ahead in writing. I'm almost there, I just need to buffer a couple chapters to account for writers block and direction.**_

_**See you next week. **_


	5. The Prologue Pt 5

**_A/N: when the writing bug has you by the gonads. Better know you best write. What comes, can just as swiftly go. I've been writing now for approximately 12 hours, and one full chapter ahead. This includes one additional one set to go live shortly._**

**_I appreciate all the reviews and comments. Slow paced? Yeah, I get some of it seems to be. But you want a good foundation, you lay it slow and get the bubbles out._**

**_Hopefully I can keep up this pace for both ff's I have going... Damned if I didn't kill the iPads battery writing..._**

* * *

><p>- o -<p>

Saki remained perched carefully along the ledge of the building, binoculars in hand, as she watched her target. She had tracked him for weeks, had carefully monitored every action, every meeting. The man didn't have a bowel movement she didn't know about. He hadn't emptied his bladder a single time without her knowledge. Reflecting on it in fact sort of grossed her out, not only did she find the man despicable for his habits, hell he never washed after he went. Certainly never before he ate. And boy did he ever eat. Every hour on the hour it seemed he was stuffing something in his mouth. 'Must be a nervous twitch.. I swear I never saw someone eat so much, much less a fist type..' Her eyes where carefully trained on him. A small listening device in her ear, the counter part was hidden in the mans watch. A parting -gift- from MBI.

She watched as the man sat, stuffing his face nervously with a satchel slung across his shoulder.

"Your late" he spoke, another, slender gentleman sat, fixing his glasses with his middle finger.

"So? We are very busy, we also had to make sure you weren't followed." He paused a moment as he nodded to the satchel. "Is that the data there?".

The target nodded, "yeah, it is. You got the agreed amount?" She heard through the device. She had to smile at Matsu's ability to fashion the best listening devices. She was sure it was also recording every second of it.

The stranger in the business suit nodded, and set a thick envelop on the table. "Right here" he smiled, "now hand it over.".

"Wait a minute, I need to count it first..." The former researcher took the envelop slowly, lifting it to flip through the bills inside seemingly counting.."and what of the other request?"

"You signed an agreement with MBI, NON-compete, I've been told to let you know anything you researched in our facilities, or on your own, would be their property.. However.. " the man fell silent for a moment, interrupted.

"That's bullshit and you know it, I was wrongfully terminated!" The former researcher growled.

"That may well be, but until your situation is clear before the law, there us nothing we can do.. However. Do feel free to contact us .. If you make any freelance discoveries that we could deny your role in.." The figure grinned.

Saki couldn't help but smile at this. In her own studies of Human culture, she had come across such small things as property rights. She had in fact inquired deeply of her own adjuster about it. 'The man surely wouldn't be that stupid, give away such a thing for a cheap trade..' She wondered 'scientist make their names off discoveries, it comes back in huge grants.. Money that drives this world.. The proof before me..' She found herself giggling at the thought of the mans assumed foolishness.

"But.. If you did Tha.. Did that, my name couldn't be on the patents, the royalties.. Research rights.." He muttered in response. "I need a job.. I have a family".

The stranger raised a hand, halting the former researchers spiel. "Nothing we can do about that, other than make an offer to make it worth your while..". The man paused, "agreed? Or you can look for a better deal elsewhere..".

The former researcher finally nodded, passing the satchel across the table, and stood "the lot of you are crooks, first Minaka, now you people".

"I truely am sorry you feel that way, but please, don't hesitate to give me a call, if you discover something else of use." With that, the other man stood, gathering the satchel to him, and was on his way.

Saki regarded the pair, the former researcher disappeared into the busy restaurant, she guessed to order more food to go, evaluating the situation carefully; she turned her eyes in the direction of the stranger. The man with the satchel. She flung herself from the ledge, and using footholds among the many buildings around her found herself quickly at street level, mere feet from her newest target.

- o -

Minato stood there, gathered with the others of the final year feeling out of place. The so called ugly duckling in a pond of ducks. Each one of them thinking themselves better, he could see it on their faces. He knew they had to be up to something. This was the pinnacle opportunity to cause him heartache, and embarrassment in front of his family. Family and friend. Yes, friend, singular. They stood together preparing for the moment they would be permitted to enter the schools auditorium. He had already managed to avoid three beatings, his graduating cap being snatched a dozen times, and avoided five bugger fingers from being deposited in his ear.

However, the principle, and the teachers for the graduating class had another idea in mind.

The principle stood before the gathering, and addressed them. "Before we get started. There has been a rumour going around of about one or more practical jokes being played today. I want to simply let YOU all know, anyone having anything to do with dishonouring THIS SCHOOL with such an act, WILL be held back, and a fine for damages levied." The older mans very angry face looked upon each and every student gathered before him. "Am I understood?" He continued.

Most eyes departed from the principles piercing glare, and descended on Minato for a whole minute. He never wanted to be smaller in his life. He breathed a sigh of relief as they all jumped at the sound of a ruler smacking against the surface of the spare podium the principle stood behind. "Hai! If you understand!"

"Hai!" The entire final year called out, with gusto, and anger.

'Well, at least the ceremony is safe..', Minato thought to himself.

Slowly, the speaker in the auditorium began the ceremony, and with it each student slowly filed in to find his, or her seat. Minato's eyes carefully searched for his family. He found them. 'Ah there's Yukari, obaasan, Yasaka, and...' His eyes fell on an empty seat between them. Taking a deep breath again, he followed the other students, and sat. 'She promised..' He said to himself as he closed his eyes, fighting back tears. 'No.. No.. No, not now. Definitely not now, I will not be singled out and ruin this moment' he steeled himself as the ceremony and speeches began.

- o MBI o -

"Minaka, please." The large busomed woman stood before him declared, "I wish.. Please, that you be my Ashikabi, my love, I'd do anything.. My heart has been drawn to you from before the first attacks on the island.."

Minaka watched the woman carefully, having listened, "my dear, I just cannot. I simply have no use for you, outside of the game. As game master, I cannot allow myself such a luxury."

Her hands clasped tightly before her, as she felt her heart breaking, tears forming "please. Please, I'll even return to the squad.." She bargained..

"No, I think not.. I already have replacements in mind. With Yumi terminated, we only really need Karasuba until the Sekirei begin being released in the next year. So, my final answer is no. Please, leave, my assistant will make sure you have your money card before you leave the building.." He eyed her hearing the buzzer go off on his desk.

The large busted purple china dress clad woman turned, and tears in her eyes, started for the doors..

"Oh, and Kazehana.." His voice called after her, "please do find a worthy Ashikabi. I'll be watching..", with that he plopped back into his huge chair, his cloak, and it's collars flared upward about his head as he tapped the switch. "Yes?"

"Takami-san is here to see you sir" came the voice.

For the briefest of moments, the broken hearted Sekirei paused, frozen in place as she forcefully dragged one foot in front of another as the doors opened.

"Good, send her in" he grinned, his hands rubbing wildly against each other in eagerness and excitement.

The two came face to face briefly as they passed each other, Takami's eyes catching the red faced and teary look on the large breasted womans features she muttered softly, "whore".

Frowning, and in tears, came the angry retort, quietly "bitch faced traitor" Kazehana found slipping from her mouth.

Minaka's voice prevented a response from Takami, "AAh my darling Takami-san, tell me, how goes my Sekirei plan?"

The heavy double ornate doors closed a moment later behind the wind user.

- o o -

Tsukiumi had locked herself in her room, her current caretaker was attempting to cajole her into coming out. "Listen, I know you don't like me, but listen, you need to eat. Miyajima-san made this special just for you before she left."

Long silence descended on the household before the old man knocked on the door again. "Sweetheart, you need to let me know you'd ok, or you know what Miyajima will do, she might cancel your growth injection next week. You must be healthy.. She explained this to you."

More silence.

He knocked on the door again.

More silence.

"Tsukiumi you little alien brat, answer me right now or I'll break in this door" the old man hollared.

With that, a sound erupted from within the room, items being thrown at the door, the young girls voice crying out. "Vile kur.. Why doth thou insist on annoying me. Begone lest I drown you monkey!", a pause and more items thrown at the door.

"Well, at least I know your there, and ok.. I'm gonna leave your food just outside your door. You come, eat it, yummy.. Make Miyajima-san sad if you don't eat it..". A moment later, he was off, and down the stairs, watching the room door carefully.

Inside her room, barricaded behind the door, her dresser, bed, and clothing wardrobe had been shoved against it. She however was balled up on the bed in a fetal position.. 'Why.. Why.. Why did he have to be here, today of all days.. Just another monkey, a violating monkey..' The words came to her, in her own thoughts.

An eternity seemed to pass, both for the old man and the water user. She blinked her eyes for what seemed the millionth time after witnessing the unseeable. It was plastered into her minds eye as she found herself staring at the door. Images in the poor young girls mind of that man and how he treated the obaasan.

Tsukiumi stood, silently after a long hesitant moment.. She slowly shifted the bed, dresser to one side and ever so slowly cracked the door open ever so slightly.. And carefully eyed the meal...

Her eyebrow twitched as she regarded the tray of food. It twitched again as she thought about it.. 'Well, I do hunger..'. She considered the food again, for a moment, her pupils raised, and glared at the old man holding his place at the bottom level..

She slowly reached out, and felt her hand clasp the tray tightly.. It was then, that a memory of some late night television show flickered through her mind.., in which she had seen food drugged, and some hopeless fool carried off god knew where. It was that exact moment, when the old man, her temporary guardian for the day sighed in relief as the girl had taken her food.

Tsukiumi erupted once again, throwing her room door open, having yet another fit of anger, " what doest thou take me for, a fool? I knowst you've done it, drugged mine food, to violate me in my sleep, vile monkey, no, no, again I say no, I shalt not let you touch me" she screamed, and suddenly she was at the top of the stairs with the tray of food in her hands, rapidly picking each item up, and throwing each item at her target. The older man. Much of if meeting it's mark before the young girl disappeared again into her room, the door slamming shut; the sound of furniture once again shifting along the floor to meet the door. Barricaded once more, she ended up on the mattress -curled up- trying to erase the evidence from his acts from her minds eye, and it was failing..

- o X o -

Takami had sat across from Minaka, her feet raised and planted on his desk, a cigarette dangling from her lips.

"I thought you quit smoking love" Minaka grinned.

"I did.. Then you promoted me." She growled back, "dealing with these idiots.. " her voice trailed off.

"Sorry to intrude" came the voice which appeared behind Takami suddenly.

Minaka looked up, the skillful, and useful number 55 stood before him. Takami reacted as if she had a heart attack, her head if she had jumped any higher would have crowned the ceiling.

"AAh, as skillful as you are beautiful my dear Saki. Tell me, what do you bring me today?"

"Target intercepted" she smiled, and dropped the satchel in the female scientists lap. "It appears a full dossier on MBI adjusters, and their assigned Sekirei".

Takami looked from Minaka to the girl who had nearly given her a heart attack, "what the hell..", a moment later, she was rifling through the papers held within.

"The primary target, He was found near Izumi Pharmaceuticals at least a dozen times in the last two weeks. ", she paused a moment. "Today, not an hour ago, he made the trade, for cash." The Sekirei reported carefully, remembering to recite everything she could recall that was of importance.

"And the buyer?" Minaka inquired.

"Had no idea I re-appropriated the satchel from him until I was gone. He might guess it to be the work of a street thief." Saki replied.

"No, I mean, you know exactly who..?"

"Oh yes, I managed to plant one of no. 2's bugs on him during the exchange. It was one named Kakizaki. A hired man inside the office of Higa Izumi. The son of the president of Izumi pharmaceuticals. It appears they are quite close. School chums I think is the expression?".

Minaka looked at Takami, then back to Saki, "a marvel isn't she? I knew the moment I saw her file she would be a perfect addition to MBI special security." He grinned.

"She's a god damned spy?" Takami eyed him, landing her fist in his face. "If I ever find you using her on me.. I..I..", Minaka interupted Takami's spiel as he brought out a white handkerchief to sop up the blood coming from the damage done to his nose..

"Now now my love, you telling me that I'll have REASON to have a spy trail you?" He eyed her carefully.

"Certainly not. You know I'd never.." She replied quickly, voice trailing off.

"Then that's settled, Saki, you can halt any and all survellience on Takami-san" he grinned.

"Yessir, oh.." Saki paused, "my full report will be filed tonight. There are other details you might find useful..", she turned, and stood pausing at the exit overlooking the city. "Oh, Takami-san, I congratulate you"

"On what?" Takami scowled, not pleased at this new development.

"Your son, he's graduating right now isn't he? A full year ahead with honours?" With that, she was gone, as fast as she arrived, off to continue her various tasks, to spy on various targets.

"Minato.. Fuck!" Takami looked at the time, and then slumped into the chair, "damnit, he's gonna be angry.."

"Tell you what dearest, " Minaka pulled a check book out from the drawer, and scribbled on it.."I. Recompense for you missing the boys graduation, make him a gift.. You make out the amount, or better yet, let him". Minaka slide the paper across the desk to Takami. " you can even tell him it's your promotion bonus if you like".

Takami eyed him suspiciously, "and what exactly would that achieve? I've worked hard to drive him to take responsibility as a man.., what's he going to do with this BRIBE?"

"For one, he could pay for college at his choice, or a couple good years..."

"He certainly won't learn responsibility if I do that, however, I will accept the 'bonus'", Takami quickly departed, check in hand.

- o o -

Minato sat quietly during the ceremony openings, he glanced about hoping to spot his okasan with no luck. He slunk back into his seat, as the school orchestras played.

Yukari looked a Yasaka, and obaasan, curious. "Where is she? She made promises, look at niichan.. You can tell he's upset.."

Yukari and Yasaka both watched as the older woman flipped open her phone, and dialed a number. Moments later, she tucked the phone away, having muted the ringer.

"No answer" she mouthed, obviously displeased.

The ceremony lasted some two hours. The speeches taking up just over a third, Minato sat there, half hearing the valedictorians words of hope, and the destiny that laid before them. 'Something must be in the water, I swear..' He muttered to himself only to get a jab from the older boy sitting to his right.

The entire walk to the stage, his time crossing it, his eyes had remained peeled for her to arrive. Nothing, the disappointment he felt was nearly all consuming. 'I thought for sure she would...', his thought process was interrupted.

"Congratulations to this years class and may fate, and the gods direct them in their successes!" The final words came. Minato shook his head once more as the master of ceremonies took the podium, smiling. "I now present the class of 2017, stand", he paused while the assembly of graduates stood, "and bow".

- o MBI o -

The black Hatori flashed half floated, twisting in the air, her nodachi glinting in the afternoon sunlight. The weilder's body twisted twice, descended as the blade sliced through the dummy target, the cleaved top stumbled and fell to the floor nearby.

"Oooh, Karasuba, your sooo good" came the sing song voice from the safe vantage point.

The nodachi slid into its sheath as the woman's dark gaze fell upon the bountiful bosomed spectator. "I know, it's why it's important for you to train, and find your Ashikabi. You do still remember our promise yes?" Her tongue flicked across her lips as she watched the younger Sekirei, her junior.

"Hai, I promise, I will get strong." The younger, more junior Sekirei smiled gleefully. "Can we spar for a short time? Practice?"

"I.. I think that might be unwise, at least until your released into the game. You might get hurt", as if to punctuate the fact, Karasuba's dark clad form was suddenly before her, with nodachi drawn, blade to the younger ones neck, ready to cleave head from body. "Until you can see me coming, it would be very unwise.."

The surprised, and saddened target of the false strike nodded slowly, "hai, I see.. Then Musubi WILL get strong. You'll see, I will find my fated one, and he and I will grow strong and ascend".

"For now Musubi, concentrate on training on your own.. And be careful. I have to go, the president wished to see me.." Karasuba was nearly out the door.

"Oh wow, I can't wait til he lets me go outside. It must be so wonderful.."

"Not really, there are fools everywhere who want to prevent the goals of others, it's why I must go."

The sole disciplinary squad member disappeared through the door as Musubi began jumping about, taking fake jabs at any number of dummy props setup around the room. "I will win, I will find him.." A huge smile grew on the young girls face the longer she worked out..

- o -

"You summoned Minaka?" Came the voice as she stepped out of the shadows a short time later in the large penthouse office.

Minaka jumped startled, "ooh yes my dear, I have a couple small, but I think amusing tasks for you. The white clad human smiled, pushing two files across the desk to her. "The first is a simple warning. A former researcher broke his contract, and was caught trying to sell secrets to a competitor..leave him alive, but well warned future attempts won't be tolerated."

The dark clad figure nodded, "and the other?", she flipped the file open to see various images of a dark suited figure wearing glasses.

"The other is a trusted confident of the competitor who received the retrieved files. " Minaka paused a moment, "tell him, if they wish to know more about our secrets, they should watch for our grand event and take part themselves." The man grinned, "nothing is impossible, the fates will decide." Minaka laughed jovially.

Karasuba stood there skimming through the file before her.. A smile forming at the mans madness, "no killing?", a smirk forming.

"Not yet, time enough for that later. I suspect you might well have a task requiring you 'talents' shortly".

"Anything else?"

"No.. But make sure number 1 is left alone... Unless she acts to intervene in the game..". Minaka adjusted his glasses carefully. "Also in the next week or two, I might release a trial batch, to see how they fair, let Kakizaki know this will you? No details otherwise. Anything more would make it boring."

Karasuba nodded, and was gone in a second 'interesting.. Nothing he won't do..' She reflected, sadly as her thoughts turned to her tasks.. 'Lets see if we can make this interesting at the least..

- o o -

The ceremony had been over for some time. Graduates milled about with their families socializing. Minato just sat their watching his friend, Yukari, and obaasan making their rounds. He himself, even if was in the mood to try, he wouldn't have had much interest. None of these people could even be classified as friends.

"Well Minato-san, how's it feel to be moving on.. Any plans?" The dark haired teacher spoke as he laid a hand gently on the lads shoulder.

The youth smiled weakly, "no, not really. I'd really like to try for early enrolment, but.."

"Still want Shinto Teito university?"

"Yeah. Okasan went there.. I thought she'd be proud, not so sure now, she didn't even show up."

His teacher nodded, "I noticed, but consider something for me. Our lives are formed by those things we allow to affect us. It's your choice, just like YOU decided to try for early graduation. So, I have a feeling we will see great things from you."

Minato nodded, "well, I do want to start sooner, maybe cram school to get an early jump.."

"Well, don't work too hard, and remember to watch the world around you.", the hand had fallen from the youths shoulder, "and remember to smell the cherry blossoms."

"Hai, I will Sensei!" Minato watched as his teacher began mingling once more. He settled back. His mind slowly taking stock on what he knew he wanted to do, life would shortly fall into place after that, he was sure. 'First, Tokyo. Housing, a job. Cram school for entrance exams.' His mind went on..

- o -

"..inato.." Minato blinked, the sleep clearing from his eyes, he thought.. "Minato!" Called the voice, "wake up. Phones for you, it's long distance!"

'Wait.. Whazzat..?' His mind now fully awake, the slight scent in the air telling him he had hope. He quickly clamoured to dress, and nearly fell down the stairs, landing smack before her.

"Okasan?!" He cried, "you're home!.. Wait, how long..?"

"Not long, I have to head back to the city, I got that promotion.." Takami smiled, taking a drag from her cigarette. "I couldn't get away yesterday.. I'm sorry, but I hope.. Here, take this call" she shoved the phone into his hands.

"Yukari? Put the food out, he's awake, and I don't have long, I'd like to eat before I depart!" She called out to the kitchen.

Minato just starred at the phone a moment, curious but anxious at the same time, 'who the hell could it..'

"Hello? Hello?" Came a woman's voice over the reciever.

"Uhm, ah, yes?" He spoke.

"Is this Sahashi Minato-san?" The voice inquired.

"Yea, ye..yes it is."

"This is Judy from the enrolment office at Shinto Teito university. I have your enrolment forms here, I see you want to attend our institute next semester?"

"I.. Yes, I do, but I thought.."

"Usuaq you would have to wait for the next round of admittance exams however, due to certain.. Recommendations, the dean is allowing an exception for you. Do you think you can prepared within two weeks for the exams?"

Minato froze, looking from the kitchen, to the phone, he stumbled for words.. Uhm, no.. Wait, yes, I.. I'm not.. I'll think of something, hai!, I will be there!" He finally replied.

"We will call you with the details, exact time and place. One of the professors have to find room in the schedule, so be ready!" The voice instructed. A minute later, he had thanked them, and they had hung up.

A dazed Minato, slowly sat at the table, staring at the food before him.

"to..", came the voice again.. He looked up, looking at his mother.

"Minato, well? What do you think?"

"Breakfast looks delicious mother.." He smiled, and began eating still in a daze.

"No, I mean your phone call."

Yukari, and his mother both where looking at him with that look, of a cat who had already gotten the mouse.

"Oh, that. It was .. Nothing.. Just.. They offered me a chance at early enrolment if.." His voice faded as he took another bite.

"If what?" Yukari inquired.

".. If I can be in Tokyo by the exam date.. But I don't know how. Where am I gonna stay... I don't have much saved.." His voice seemed depressed..

"Well, that's covered", Takami informed him, " if you can be ready by the time I have to leave, you can come with me and I'll make sure you have a place before the end of today. She smiled, "the least I can do.. For not being there yesterday."

"About that mom, what happened?"

"My boss just decided to promote me in the middle of a department upheaval is all. Someone died... And the position needed filling fast.."

Yukari eyed her mother carefully, then asked "did you know him well?"

"Yes, in fact we went to university together." Takami frowned, "so he's going to be missed, he was a brilliant man".

Yukari would have delved further, but both she and Minato had been instructed long ago not to inquire about such things. Takami made it clear, her work was the most important thing, next to her children.

Minato was still lost in thought looking at his food, his mind going a mile a minute, trying to digest.. 'Wait, I'm leaving today? I need.. Wait, I need my books, supplies, I need to pack..' At this Minato jumped, "I.. I.. I need to pack!" He darted away from breakfast.

"Minato.. Wait.. This is for you, this is the bank passbook to get you started in Tokyo, it's not much.. But, I'll suppliment it with regular allowance for rent and food.." His mother explained.

Minato toook up the small booklet, and opened it to the first page with a balance... '50... Fifty thousand yen.."

"Your first and last will be paid for rent, but don't spend it all, it needs to last a year, if not longer. I wish I could give you more."

Minato smiled, throwing himself at her embracing her in gratitude, "no.. No, this.. I can get supplies, and maybe do cram classes a bit..".

"Hurry then, I've only got a couple hours and I need to leave, we have a lot to do."

Minato was off in a flash, planing, and packing things, mentally at first, physically a few moments later.

Yukari watched him disappear up the stairs, frowned 'gonna miss him,.' Then turned to their mother. "You sure? This.. Isn't to soon?"

"And what exactly is he going to do, idle around here for the next few months waiting for the enrolment exams to come around? Better to be In Tokyo, studying.' Her eyes drifted up to were her son had disappeared from sight. 'And maybe if you fail, I can get you out of Tokyo before the damned game starts..' She thought..

- o o -

The drive had been long, in fact the trip took some 5 hours just to hit the outskirts of Tokyo, Minato was looking at the city outline, head in the clouds, imagination running wild, his stomach mixed with anxiety when his cell phone rang.

Stirring from his thoughts, he glanced at the caller I'd, and smiled,"oh crap, I forgot to see Yasaka before I left!", he flipped the phone open and excitedly spoke into it.. "Hey, never guess where I am, just outside of Tokyo! It's moving day already.. Mom got me.." His relvrey was interrupted however by the voice on the other end.

"Uhm, Minato? Uhm. Maybe.."

"What, what is it, is it cause I didn't stop by before leaving? Time was short and.."

"No.. No.." Came the voice on the other end. "There was an accident.. Their plane went down.."

Silence fell for a few minutes, "wait, what plane?" Minato inquired.

"Oto-san.. Oka-san, they.. They were going to America to see about treatments for.." Minato could hear the tears in his friends voice, "I just.. Got the call, the plane went down. No survivors.. It's all over the news.."

Minato leaned forward, and flipped the car radio on, an announcer came on describing the disaster which had taken place, and the few details which had been released to the public.

"Oh.. You want me.., need me to come back?..I could put this off.."

"No, no.. It's ok, I have to come to Tokyo for arrangements anyways, it's just onee and I now so..." Came Yasaka's voice quivering but holding strong.

"Alright, but.. Come see me the minute you get here." A moment later, they had hung up and Minato was staring out the window, watching the scenery pass by. His moment was shattered, a gut wrenching worry sank deep within him.


	6. The Prologue Pt 6

**A/N: when the writing bug has you by the gonads. Better know you best write. What comes, can just as swiftly go. I've been writing now for approximately 12 hours, and one full chapter ahead. This includes one additional one set to go live shortly.**

**Hopefully I can keep up this pace for both ff's I have going... Damned if I didn't kill the iPads battery writing...**

_**aboz567: I hope so too, but it will take time. I do not plan on supercharging him as some seem to like doing. Part of the charm I find in the original is Minato's slow rise to being able to realize what he can do. Its just that in the canon story, well, he takes far to much time to come to that realization. For me especially. Regardless I hope you enjoy. I do firmly believe tho that life gives you opportunity to renew, and make changes without luggage...**_

* * *

><p>- o -<p>

The old man sat comfortably back in his chair, surveying the city out the huge expanse of windows, the cigar billowing smoke about his head. The doors to his office swung open, and the two younger men stepped through.

"You wished to see us father?"

"I did indeed, I hear there was a failure on your part to complete an assigned task?"

"Yes, but it was unforeseen, we didn't expect.." The young mans words were interrupted.

"If your going to take over this company, then you must be brutal, you must expect the unexpected. I thought I drove that into you long ago. It's your responsibility after I'm gone..". The old mans voice was angry, but became raspy, as if it was having difficulty breathing

"Yessir, there was a development.. However.."

The old mans eyes shone at the news, "news from MBI?" He inquired, "if it's nothing to do with them then.. I.."

The young man who entered with the other stepped forward, "it was my failure sir, however, I also received the news, I informed Higa right away, and he desired you to know.."

"Go on", the old man waved his hand waiting..

"This morning I was.. Let's say abducted by a agent from MBI.. It was.. Interesting to say the least." The young man adjusted his glasses slowly back up to the bridge of his nose.

"In any case, it seems MBI is preparing some huge event, which, if I understand, could shape the fate of Tokyo. The fate of MBI and your enterprises also."

The old man stood, wavering a bit but propped himself up, leaning across the desk before him, "oh?"

"If I understood, it could foster a seemless merger if.. We succeeded.. Not that it would be easy, or quick, but.. None political in nature?"

The older man eyed the lad a moment, a bit puzzled at the information then looked at the other. "You are to dig deeper into this, find out everything you can, and take part of any events which could eliminate them as competitors, understood?"

"Hai!" They both responded.

"Now get out! I have work to do" he growled. The two youths disappeared promptly.

"Watch MBI carefully, if you see anything out of the usual, even for them, report it immediately".

The slightly younger youth, nodded "it might well be interesting.. At that.." Kakizaki affirmed as they disappeared down the corridor.

- o o -

Takami had departed, Minato himself found himself within a sparsely furnished apartment. A fair sized main room, a small adjoining kitchen a part of it. Almost like the typical bachelor apartment. He didn't need much, and he might have thought it was fate when they had walked into the first rental agency, and heard of the recent opening. The old bald man had been livid at the staff, something about constantly sending him irresponsible students, and young workers who, either did not pay, or didn't understand single occupancy only. The staff seemed relieved when his Oka had stepped in and indicated a promise of not only two months ahead on rent, but a full security deposit. Hearing her it shocked Minato's ears also. Never had he seen her throw money about like that. True, the rent was more then reasonable, but they had not even began to look. To just jump on the first unit sight unseen seemed odd.

Here he was however, it was his first apartment. The old bald man has assented, he seemed satisfied simply to have another tenant. It struck Minato as odd again that he rushed into an agreement. He himself couldn't be picky, he didn't have much and needed to make it last. His allowance from his mother would be in excess of the rent, so he would be able to live and only draw slightly from his account. It COULD last two years if he spent it wisely...maybe longer.

A futon was set aside the wall, and the apartment had a reasonable washroom, complete with full bath and shower. Not that he needed it. He would be spending most time studying. He even had a huge bedroom, larger then the second floor unit seemed to permit.

He didn't even have much to unpack. Two suitcases of clothing, and spare linens he had grabbed, he would head shopping in the next day or two, but for now, it was enough for the raven haired youth to sit collapsed in the middle of the main room. Shortly thereafter he was collapsed, asleep.

- o -

The figure had stood perched atop the two story house. She had followed stealthily behind. While she had been expressly informed to halt any surveillance on Takami, she was here for another reason. Another that was less official. Curiosity.

'Thin, wiry, yet, he seemed to carry himself well. He carried himself well' she thought, her eye never straying from him for a moment as they disappeared into the second story door 'The plan wont start for some time, but, this, this could be interesting. He actually came.. '. She had followed the pair to a local shopping center, watching over them, carefully remaining out of sight until they where done, and had followed when they departed once again to return. She watched him silently as he had dozed off.

It was then that her cell phone vibrated. A quick glance, and she was off. This young man wasn't going anywhere, she could certainly take her time. She also did not want to tip her own hand before the game began. Destination? Unspecified? She smiled having a task ahead, and plans of her own forming.

- o o -

Minato had slowly settled in. Two weeks had passed. No word from the University, it was not surprising to him as they where setting up a special entry exam for him. He wouldn't press the matter. Glancing over at the on the wall he stood stretched, and decided it was time. Stretch the legs, get some fresh air. Make a visit.

Hearing his phone buzz, he picked it up.

"Hey Yasaka. hows .."

"No, not yet. I was actually thinking about going today."

"I see. Well, yea, I'll tell her. When's the funeral?"

"No, I wont be able to be there, so your having it at home then, not in Tokyo?"

"No, no, I'm sure she will understand. It was their wishes right?" Minato listened for some time as his friend spoke on the other end, "sure, sure, don't worry about it. I'll visit her shortly and let her know.". With that, he flipped his phone closed, grabbed one of his smaller study book, and was out the door.

o - o

Eyes focused on a computer display, lit with words, plans, graph charts and images of the involved devices. Deft fingers scrolled down using the keyboard before her. Long orange hair fell down her back as she gazed upon the details. 'Im so glad I checked on this I can't.. I can't believe the director would plan this. This is crazy even by his standards.'. A image of a gemlike item sat to one side with various details in windows surrounding it. One listing out details around the plan, the game about to begin in Tokyo.

Her fingers quickly darted over the keyboard, looking at various screens. "alright, director and Takami-san are occupied arguing, Security seems to be falling asleep after week, months of nothing to do on this shift.. there isn't really going to be a better time..'

The glasses wearing Sekirei carefully pulled out a phone, hit a couple digits, and spoke. "Yes, I was right. It now or never". She flipped the phone closed, and shutting the workstation down, she slipped from her private quarters. Destination in mind, she had a world to save, or at least, try to protect.

o - o

"Akitsu, hows my favourite depressed Sekirei today?" the nurse inquired, setting a tray to one side.

The ice user looked at her, then to the tray, it was laid out with various needles and syringes. "Whats that?" he inquired, not caring to reply to the asked question.

"tsk tsk tsk, so rude.. The director asked that I give you some required shots before the plan begins."

She looked at the nurse, confused but stoic. "I.. I was promised no more after the.. the last round. I couldn't.. I was sick for two weeks, and in pain, he promised.." she continued, eyeing the woman.

"I have no idea about that. I do know, that I have an order here, to give you an injection, and that what.." she didn't get to finish her sentence as Akitsu had stood, her back to the wall, lifting a hand to the young woman. "No.. no more.. just.. no more.."

"You dont have any choice in the matter. Its not like anyone wants you, your not going to be released, and the results of these experiments all go to help your fellow Sekirei. so calm down, sit, and let's get this over wi.."

"NO" her voice raised, a flash came from her as ice crept along the floor, freezing the bed, the rolling table near it, and various fluid filled vials into place. A syringe exploded from the temperature drop.

Akitsu's eyes darted about, seeking an escape, any escape.

- o -

'Its time, Takehito-san was worried, and its like he could read the directors mind. It almost exactly what he worried about', the four eyed Sekirei glanced around a corner, at the main lab, with at least 4 heavily armed guards. 'shit, to heavily guarded' her eye shifted, saw a nearby workstation, and was suddenly quick at work, her fingers racing quickly. First flipping to one screen, then another. A moment later, buzzing was heard from around the corner.

"whats this?"

"I don't know, but seems the direct needs us urgently"

"he said to not leave.."

"Oh the bastard is bat fucking crazy, you know that. You want to be the one to explain to him why we didn't jump when he called?"

"Hell no" came the voice from the other as the Sekirei kept from sight watching the scene 'was it working? was it really going to work?'

"Besides. I heard a rumour he was going to be picking someone in advance to lead this so called discplinary squad. Its supposed to have MAJOR perks, including one or more of those hot Sekirei'.

"Well, I know which one I'd want, that Karasuba is hot, but mean as shit, scary. When she looks at you, you can almost feel her hodachi slicing your neck." the man shivered, as all four of them disappeared around a distant corner, the figure waited a minute longer as she heard the elevator open, then close again. Now was her time to act.

Her figure was quick to move to the door, pressing a number of digit on the pad the door swiftly opened, and she entered, letting the door close behind her, her finger where next on the safe. A large reinforced box re-bared into the actual structure of the building. She reached out with her mind, examining it closely, and then her fingers deftly teased over each button.

Pausing long enough to listen for sounds, she knew she wouldn't have much time. If all went according to plan, she could be a mile away before they knew what had happened, and what had been taken. Plenty of time to find safety. Plenty of time to be in hiding. Assuming Takehito's widow, assuming Miya would take her in after leaving in disgust, and stepping down from the gods seat.

Her fingers slid the door open slowly, and danced over the various gem shaped devices. 'now which one should we.. GO' she grabbed the last one, tucking it in a wrap of simple cloth and then again into her shirt between huge breasts. With it nestled away she took the time to re-secure the safe, was at the door within seconds, and had it secured behind her as she heard footsteps racing towards her...

"Damnit, don't scare me like that, I thought.."

"No, the guards are all occupied. I made sure of it" came the reply from a white clad Uzume. "But we better move, before they do catch on."

It was then, at that moment the alarms sounded. All hell broke loose, emergency access lights flashed.

"what the, this wasnt in the plan"

"No, but it might work for us, come, lets hurry"

Moments later a huge spearlike formation of clothing had pierced a huge expanse of windows, the glasses wearing Sekirei in Uzume's arms as they descended, swan like, floating into the distance.

- o -

"Akitsu, be reasonable. This is all part of the last set of tests", "Just calm down"

"No, No more.." the ice user replied, it was then she saw it, her only opportunity. The door was closed, secured, and the nurse was in the way besides. She didn't hold ill will towards her, she was imply complying with her instructions, but Akitsu did see the window, she reached out, the glass froze and began to crack as the temperature sank drastically in the room. More syringes exploded, a pipe near the sink was gushing water from bursting, only to suddenly freeze mid pour. A brief moment later, the sound of frozen glass was heard shattering, and Akitsu lept, throwing herself from the room into midair. Her chances where better outside, even unwanted, unloved, broken then remaining behind at MBI, with their broken promises.

It didnt even take a moment for Akitsu to land on a adjoining building, she looked back over her shoulder for a split second, and saw another pair leaping from the side. Another window broken. 'Disciplinary Squad?' At the mere thought of that, she darted, and was quickly gone from sight.

- o -

"Director-san" came the voice as the ear piercing alarms sounded. Disturbing the former peace of the huge centerpiece of MBI at Tokyo's core.

"First shut down that infernal racket. I can't hear the will of the gods with such noise!" a wide grin on the mans face as he glanced over to his newly promoted Head of security. "Report"

The sound of the klaxons and alarms eased, an alarm still sounded, but a low dull sound in the distance.

"It appears, one of the jinki are gone. Sir. The new security system I insisted on, captured the whole thing on video."

"I see. But it couldn't alert us to its theft while taking place?"

"No sir. The I.T. department was using rolling updates for the software. Unfortunately while we captured the video, the alarms did not trigger until .. to late"

"Ok, the Gods must be setting up something exciting. Still.. " he paused a moment "Natsuo, I want you to take Karasuba, and,, "he gave it a thought a long moment "Benitsubasa, and Haihane and try to get the jinki back. I want to make this clear however. I don't want any sekirei terminated. Not until after the official game begins"

The tall security advisor nodded "Yes sir. Can I send Mutso out also? He's still kicking around"

"I don't think he would be much help, but you can use him if he hasn't left, he received approval last night to depart into the city" the white haired director declared.

"Oh and Natsuo, remember, no one bothers Izumo Inn. If she makes it there, report, no touch"

Natsuo looked at the director strangely "You almost sound like you knew this.. was.."

Minaka interrupted his sentence "Of course I expected it. Would I have built MBI so fast if I wasn't able to foresee the unforeseeable?" he laughed "its the will of the gods, so amusing, I can't wait to see what happens.. next. Dismissed"

Natsuo just stood there as the director had turned to return to the wall of windows, looking out over -his- town. "Sir?"

"Oh, was there something else?" the man smiled, turning again towards him

"Yessir. Seems number 7, Akitsu, the disposed number escaped also".

Minaka just howled at that news "Good for you Akitsu!, good for you. I expect much from you. Let us see if you can find an Ashikabi and ascend! Nothing is impossible in the will of the gods!".

Natsuo just stood back, for a moment he wondered what he had gotten himself into. The man, although a certifiable genious before him, was also certifiably crazy. He found himself slowly backing out of the room "So, don't persue the disused number?"

"Yes, but just enough that she thinks she is pursued. A couple men should do it. I can't say I am disappointed Natsuo, I cant in fact be more pleased!" the director grinned, continued grinning, his face must have hurt from how long he laughed, and smiled at how his game seemed to be beginning.

- o o -

The pair had watched carefully, and while it didn't seem anything would be coming after them, they also knew within minutes security would be swarming through the company campus and searching the surrounding areas. "I have an idea.. Think you can get to the inn while I distract them as a decoy?" The busomy white clad woman inquired.

"Yes, but.. What do you.."

Uzume grinned as she set down to street level. Cloth began to spin, and a nearly identical bundle approximating Matsu's size, build, and three measure stood in Uzume's arms. "Full decoy ready, be careful oneesan" the girl smiled, and leapt upward to the rooftop, the across towards the east, first, she would swing slightly towards MBI to hopefully grab their attention.

- o o -

Takami had just entered her office. It was a dizzying amount of files strewn about tables, sofa and desk 'damn you Takehito.. Great at the derails, you certainly loved to leave files a clutter.'

She was about to begin sorting when the alarm klaxon went off. Takami shook her head, and darted off. Flipping her phone open, the line ringing.

O - - O

A young boy sat in the back of a limo, carefully studying the scenery. He reflected on his family, and life in general. 'What the hell is wrong with this world. It doesn't matter where I go, I'm surrounded by fools, and incompetents who just can not understand. They can't even argue against a view well to be respected'. His mind drifted, and finally, he called out "stop".

The driver of the limo complied. But certainly did not expect what happened next. The boy he was charged who overseeing and transporting was out the door, and running headlong towards a large park.

- o -

'So, finally, this is the great grand city of Tokyo? So much to take in, and all without a Ashikabi.' The slim svelt man thought to himself as he leapt from yet another buildings precipice into the distance. He could certainly hear alarms to someplace north of him.

He carefully tried to put out of his mind thoughts of MBI or the director. Flinging himself swiftly over the roofs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I apologies for a much shorter chapter. Working carefully on which details to include in the prologues, and better integrate to Minato's "first" sekirei. _**


	7. The Prologue Pt 7

_**A/N: thanks for all reviews. A brief mention here. I know it's jumping around a little, but in my mind this is kind of all happening at once. Events quickly converging into what might be said a perfect storm of a sense.**_

_**Currently pissed at netflix for dropping season one of sekirei.. Licensing expired apparently. Give them a call, complain, let's get it back.. Hahah.**_

_**Oh, and just because I have a lot of perspective skips does NOT mean Minato is getting them all... But boy would that piss off Minaka.. And Takami.. For other reasons.**_

_**I apologize for skipping a week or two. I am still taking time to write for both fanfiction I have on the go, I just happened to overdo it, and lost my spark. The Weekly schedule should now be bi-weekly. At least through the end of the year. Its a busy time, with much going on. While I am sure I could hold out for a chapter a week for both fics, it would probably show in a rushed story.**_

_**Prologue Chapter 8 and 9 will be the final prologues, I will prep for the first winging with the 10th, and should have Minato his first official sekirei by the 11th. Please bare with me, and yes, there will be much excitement over the next 3 chapters if I manage to do it properly. I know a handful of you are extremely tired of the before story. I felt it important, so did it this way instead of injecting with all sorts of flashbacks and time skips later.**_

* * *

><p>o - o<p>

To the casual observer, one would think a small industrial accident had occurred. News stations were reporting mysterious happenings, what seemed to be small explosions in labs on the higher floors. Large enough to blow out windows. Glass had shattered on the semi busy walkways below. If it wasn't for the fact MBI architectural design had a liberal courtyard along the outer building more than a dozen individuals would have been seriously injured.

Minaka stood outside his office, upon the precipice watching what he deemed his city. "What the hell is going on Minaka", her voice rang out as he was disrupted from his deep reverie of what would become of the sekirei plan, and if he could justify beginning early.

"AAh, Takami-san, my dear. I see your back." He pressed the glasses back up his nose affixing them indeed more in their prime location, at least for him. "How is Minato, you give him a nice fat allowance and a juicy reward for graduating?"

Takami grunted in disapproval, "I gave him just enough that he shouldn't need anything until this bloody game of yours starts.. " she snapped back at him angrily, "but hopefully little enough he'll be gone before this stupid game begins...". Takami really couldn't help the thoughts, she really desired that her son not have any part of these so called games of the Gods, as Minaka called them.

"I see, " he smirked at her as he continued "So my dear, did you hear what happened while you were shirking your duties as head scientist?" his voice struck a raw nerve with Takami.

"Look asshole, our friend is dead, you have me pulling double shifts, causing me to miss MY SONS graduation, and then when I'm getting him settled in to his new place, you think it's my fault hell shows up on your front door in a handbasket?" She growled as she approached him, taking a swing which he nimbly ducked. "I still have to bring myself up to speed on Takehito's research, so tell me what the fuck is going on and why did you order new experiments on Akitsu?"

"Oh Takami-kun, I simply had to have a little fun, a small game within a game, within a game if you will". Takami froze, eyeing him carefully.

"What.. Do you mean?"

The director laughed, flipping his cloaks collar as if it had managed to be in disarray. "It means, that nothing yet, has been unforeseen. In fact, I might have to say, with surprising clarity, it's all going rather well as planned" his wide grin once more pierced Takami in a way she knew that it would come back to kick her ass later. Never his.

"Akitsu has flown the coup, I look at it this way, she truly was tired of experiments, besides.. The experiment was two fold. The injection might have restored her to her prior condition, where she could take part.. Instead she fled, but not before destroying the only sample that was rather expensive with rare ingredients to make." This time her strike caught him but good as he went flying towards the outer wall. A slight crunch heard as he landed, awkwardly.

He sat there dazed for a minute or two which seemed almost like days. "Don't you want to know about the two sekirei who stole a jinki? I guess I'll keep that to myself then".

Takami's jaw would have dropped at that moment had she not raised her hand into fist, prepared to hit him again. The sound of her voice growling his name could be heard echoing for a short time after.

o - - o

The brown haired youth found himself sitting on a park bench, looking at the sky, contemplating a great number of things. His life, his family, this apparent lack of friends, and the abundance of fools around him.

A fact punctuated as his thoughts were interrupted suddenly. "Hey Kid" came the voice

"Yea, you. Your one of those rich snobs from Imperial South, I recognise that uniform"

MIkogami ignored him, not having much desire to communicate with what he deemed a fool.

"KID, stop ignoring me" the older boy's figure shadowed his own, others began to gather behind him. "You should really show some respect to your seniors brat"

MIkogami simply stood, and attempted to leave. They were beneath him after all. Not to mention they were fools who he wished nothing to do with.

"No you don't. You aint gettin away from here without paying. So, you got one of them fancy money cards you get at the school right? Buy us food, and you can go" the bulky youth growled as he blocked Mikogami's path.

"I don't make a habit of associating with trash, move", Mikogami attempted to pass again; finding a wall of muscle, and fat bound youth at least a year or two older than himself.

It was then that he felt it, a fist had landed itself in his gut "I said, you're buying us food, don't you understand you rich snob?"

Mikogami stepped back, holding his hand across his gut, and took in a stance "I'm not as weak as you think I am" it was then that he attacked, his leg swinging about, foot making contact with his opponent's face; he spun again, and jabbed his open palm into the older boys plexus sending him flying backwards. Mikogami moved swiftly and had one other of the older youths down before they collected themselves and all three were upon him. His arms pressed back. His attacker had hollered out a command to the others, and he was now held motionless.

The youth snarled, wiping blood from his cheek, a long gash marking his flesh. "I'm gonna make you pay for that brat". It was then that the oldest of the youth clenched his fist, "Hold him still boys" he muttered as he began landing blow after blow on the young Mikogami.

"You know self defense?" "Don't make me laugh" "You're so going to pay" the words rang out with every strike landed on his body, he felt his body going limp as he called out silently for help.

"Pretty stupid to be be like this without friends" "Real stupid" "Not to bright, just a rich snob aintcha onee-kun" the taunts and ridicule became almost unbearable for him as he felt each punch landing on him.

"I bet this kid dont even have friends, hey Kid, meet your new friend, my knee" and at that moment a knee appeared in his midsection as he doubled over grimacing; still being held.

"I.. Help.. Please.." he winced to himself.. crying out silently knowing there was no use.

"Where's your money card. I know all you rich brats have one" a hand grabbed him at the collar, and lifted him upwards "Search him, he owes us". The larger built of them seemed to be clasping in his pockets, searching.

A yellow scarf fluttered in the air, as feet landed perfectly behind the attackers. Sword hanging from his side he approached. He stood silently and spoke "I hear its rather rare" he began "for one of your kind to call out for us".

It was then all activity halted, the fists stopped landing, the searching of his body came to an end as their attention seemed to turn on the new arrival

"Beat it old man, don't get involved" snarked the would be leader of the group

"You called for me did you not? For a sekirei?" Mutsu ignored the others, and watched Mikogami carefully. The dazed boy looked at the figure.. thoughts running through his mind. Racing through what was happening. Had he called for help? Yes.. but it was a silent plea, what.. ?

"Did.. You.. Call.. for Help.." the figure repeated, again ignoring the older boys who had been plummeting the younger.

"Listen mister, get lost before we turn on you next"

Mikogami, in the state he was in, knew he needed help, he hurt, he didn't want to hurt any more. He wished he could change the world, but knew that wouldn't happen. His pitiful eyes looked at the figure and closed as he nodded, uttering silently "yes".

What occurred next could barely be called a fight. The yellow scarf fluttered and the sword still hung at his side, he stepped forward. The three older boys had been thrust back, however remained threatening. The figure took the brown haired youth to him "You look like you've been beaten pretty bad."

Feeling like a lost and rescued puppy, Mikogami suddenly felt safe. Mutsu looked about at small gathering of miscreant youth and taking the sheathed sword from his belt, he knelt slightly, smashing its handle against the ground "Smashing Point" he hollered.

The ground shattered, pavement broke, thrown at the youths, who in turn were blown backwards. When the dust cleared, both Mikogami and Mutsu were gone.

oo - oo

"Where am.. what?" the boy looked down wards only to see the cityscape flying past, he heard someone talking, he heard a voice, but could not place it. It was close, and yet his understanding was fleeting at the moment "This, this is far too surreal.. what.."

"Did you call for me" the voice repeated "I hoped for a pretty lady but, I repeat again, did you call for us, did you call for sekirei"

"If.. If.. I answer yes. What does it mean? what.. what will happen?" Mikogami struggled to make sense of the nonsensical. It almost seemed like a story in one of his virtual worlds. A game.

"Worst case, You could get a power to destroy the world", Mutsu flew through the air, leaping from roof to roof, youth protected and held under his arm. "Damnit, I think I might have said too much" he thought.

"If it means the tediousness of this world might end. Then yes. I called"

o - o

Akitsu wandered. Occasionally she looked over her shoulder, sensing something, and yet nothing ever seemed to be where she felt the presence. She shook her head once, shaking off the feeling, and slowly made her way to the park. "I might be able to hide here, at least for a short time. I don't .. I dont know what to do.. but it has to be better. Has to be better than being there, experimented on" she muttered to herself. Soon she was collapsed, leaning back, hidden on a park bench, a broken lamp leaving her vaguely silhouetted in the darkness.

o - o

The sound came loudly at the door. "Help, Help, let me in! Miya!" the voice came and the fist wouldn't stop until the wood door disappeared"

"Oh my, what?" the door had opened, as the slim purple haired woman peered out.. "Matsu, what?"

"Please, Please, you have to hide me, MBI, Minaka, they.." she stumbled into the house, exhausted. Doing so the jinki slid from its hiding place within her top, she barely caught it as she landed on the floor, back down.

"Matsu, is that..? Why are you here with a jinki?" Miya's eyes grew wide, not only was her friend frightened, and seeking aid, she had brought a jinki with her. "No, never mind that, upstairs, quickly. Takehito.."

"YES, Takehito, he said… "

"Never mind, upstairs quickly" Miya responded as the door closed. She lead the way up the stairs.

o - - o

Her body flung itself over the rooftops, leading MBI's troops astray. She paused, looking back, holding the rather large, bulky if not overly clothed likeness of Matsu in her arm. Again she lept, knowing they had caught sight of her. East, always east, away from the north, away from where she would seek protection and safety.

"OOh Uzume, Enough of your running.. I shall enjoy rending you from head to toe. You won't ever find your Ashikabi"

It was then, hearing that voice made her sweat. She knew the dangers, and this was no longer a game. Karasuba had been sent, and she seemed to be enjoying the chase far too much. Uzume lept again, taking care to duck and weave around various buildings, and finally within minutes was at street level moving briskly praying she wouldn't easily be found.

A quick glance around her, told her that MBI's security was out in force, taking great care she made her way, and seeing a large park, near a hospital, disappeared within.

o - o

Minato found himself within the large hospital. He had arrived and promptly gotten lost. A quick inquiry with a floor nurse and he was back on track. He stood in the empty hospital room puzzled.

"Can I help you?" young orderly inquired, he had entered with small cart full of linen.

"Yes, you see.." Minato scratched the back of his head nervously "I was told I could find a old friend here, but its empty"

"Oh, I see, They took her down for some tests. She's likely to be couple hours"

Minato nodded, looking about himself a moment "I see. I guess I will have to come back then". With that he departed.

He had not gotten far from the front doors of the building when his phone went off. "Hello?"

"Oh yes, this is Minato"

"uhm, no. That should be fine."

"Alright. Within the hour", and with that he hung up. "Wow, finally time for that entry exam. I better hurry" he spoke them aloud to himself.

- o -

A small body watched from a building top as the dark haired youth seemed to hurry off. She smiled watching as she followed behind him. Ever watchful.

"Sahashi Minato, so interesting. Will you do well?" her eyes studied him carefully.

- o o -

"Miya, Th..Thank you. I don't know.. "

"Hush now, you know Takehito never turned anyone away, now, rest, drink some tea and tell me what happened. Why are you here?" the purple haired woman spoke kindly a smile on her face, an edge of concern seeping through.

"Minaka... MBI... " Matsu stuttered. "He plans to give away jinki as prizes".

Miya's eyes grew large as she sized Matsu up. Sure she was a bit perverted, but knowing what she knew, and proficient with information and computers, she had little doubt.. "If you say you saw it, say no more. I believe you. You'll be in danger"

Matsu nodded, "So, you'll hide me?"

"Of course. But as for that thing, you best hide it well. I don't even want to see it."

They were sitting in the middle of a hidden room upon the second floor. In the middle of the room sat a small table, from which they drank tea which had been prepared and served minutes ago.

"You can use this room, Takehito was setting it up for a private lab after quitting MBI, but sadly..", The purpled haired woman paused, emotion beginning to brew deeply within.

"He never got to use it, did he?"

"No, all the computers over there are new, or were rather." Miya nodded to a stack of boxes to one side. "Feel free to use anything you need" Miya stood, having stepped towards the hidden door "Matsu? You know you won't be able to go out looking for your Ashikabi, so think on that carefully".

The four eyed orange haired woman nodded, her spirit seemingly deflated as the truth of that fact being evident. That was perhaps something that worried her even more. She wanted nothing more than to meet her fated one, and experience her emergence. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to daydream "I know. I know.. Still, I have to hope right?" she replied as her mind drifted to the experiment she might run. Her mind slowly began to sink into her own version of debauchery and experimentation on a unknown Ashikabi imagined in her minds eye.

o - o - o

"MIYA, hello, MIYA? You here?" came her voice echoing through the house as she tipped back a bottle of saki to her lips gulping

Minutes later Miya's form slide gracefully down the stair, to come face to face with the owner of the liquored up voice.

"Hic...I did it.. Hic.." the purple china dress hugged her form as she stumbled into the hallway.

"Kazehana, what..?"

"I.. Hic.. confessed to hi.. HIC .. him.." The large breasted woman took a gulp of the nearly empty bottle of saki.

"To who?" Miya stared at her seriously, "and I thought you had given up on saki" her eyes shifted to the large bottle and then back to its possessor.

"Mi..Hic, Mina..HIC" she took another long gulp before Miya managed to remove the large half emptied bottle of saki from her grasp.

"Minaka.. HIC.. I confessed my. HIC.. love.."

Miya just shook her head "He refused you didn't he" frowning slightly, speaking matter of factly.

Kazehana just stared at her with a glassy look in her eyes "Whaa.. you knew...?"'

Miya just nodded "Any fool can see he wants another. Now, come, lay down and sleep off this stupor of yours"

"Hic, Hic.. Ohh.. HIC.. OHKAY HIC" and with that Kazehana found herself curled on the floor, having collapsed where she had stood.

Miya ensured her newest guest was comfortable as possible as the larger breasted woman drifted off to unconsciousness. She paused long enough to watch over her, then shaking her head she disappeared into the kitchen. "I guess I might as well prepare dinner" she whispered mostly for her own benefit. "They'll both be hungry".

o - o

The figure hid among the tree top branches watching the path she had traversed carefully She had abandoned her decoy scheme a short time ago, and simply sat carefully back against the tree trunk, eyes towards the street. Behind her stood a large building, a hospital. It seemed an eternity since she had left MBI; she had no idea of her accomplice was safe or not. She watched as MBI security vehicles and manpower wandered the streets, some came into the park where she hid but none seemed to find her. For this she was curious but relieved.

"Hello?" came the voice from below her and her heart skipped a beat or two fearing she had been discovered.

"Oh, Hello" Uzume smiled back at the small wheelchair bound figure.

"It must be nice"

Uzume eyed her carefully as she dropped to the ground, carefully ensuring her back towards the tree, hidden from the street. "What must be nice?"

"Climbing and exploring the trees"

"Oh. yea, I guess it is. " Uzume's eyes studied the young girl carefully for a minute.

The young girl looked from the busy street to the girl before her, smiling "Trying to hide from someone?"

"Well, uhm, its not obvious is it?"

"Not really. Just blatantly.", suddenly Uzume found herself quirking a large smile at the girls sass and bright grin.

"How about you walk me back to my room. You can hide with me. Its been a long time since I've met a new friend. Maybe you have some fun stories?" she looked at the white clad sekirei hopefully.

Uzume was soon pushing the wheelchair through the park, towards the hospital "So, you come here often?"

- o -

Minato found himself exiting the small office at the University. He had been sitting for a couple hours in the small room, monitored by a large rotund professor from America. He scratched the back of his head "Well, I hope I did well enough. Mom.. no forget that, I'll be disappointed if I can't take advantage of this early opportunity."

"Well, I guess I will find out in a couple days." he murmured to himself wandering along the street, dusk had set in. Glancing briefly at the schedules, he considered heading to the hospital once more but determined it would be much too late by the time he arrived. "Better to get a full nights sleep I guess"

For a moment he paused, looked over his shoulder at a set of trees. "huh, I must be imagining things".

o - - o

"Apparently there was a 'break out' at MBI recently" the man stood there, his finger pressing his eyeglasses upward over his nose.

The youth before him eyed him carefully, "Wait, did you say break OUT?"

"Yes. I don't have many details, but I suspect, from the rumours I've heard that it might have something to do with this grand scheme of MBI's president has for this game of his. Lets just say 'Colourful characters' were seen departing the tower in a hurry."

"And what makes you think they have anything to do with this event that you were informed of by MBI?" Higa replied, he had raised his feet to the desk, his fingers steepled before him in thought as he awaited a response.

"The colourful characters, where similar.. that is to day, their dress was similarly outlandish as they departed. While its only a guess, I would hazard its a very educated guess"

"I see. Find out what you can. If I can take advantage of this and get a early start in whatever this 'event' MBI plans, I will."

"Certainly sir." the young man paused a moment having turned. "Hows your father doing, I heard he took a turn for the worse"

"He seems fine. The doctors are trying to restrict his hours here in the office. They claim the resulting stress is harmful to his condition."

"I see, send him my regards please", and with that, the dark suited young man had exited swiftly.

Higa swiveled is large leather seat about to look out over the city before him. His mind raced over the reports he himself had received of occurrences. "What are you doing Minaka. What are your security goons doing all over my city." His eyes traveled from one end of the large expanse of windows to the other.

His eyes seemed to almost strain under the possibilities and questions of the future.

o - o - o

"Well Dear, it seems tomorrow is the day." the old lady spoke over the table as she stabbed took a portion of the food served for herself. The old companion of hers sat near her, watching the younger girl carefully.

The blond girl simply grunted "Tis better be sooner than later" she half muttered eyes never leaving the older man for a moment. A look of near disgust apparent in her gaze.

"Now now Tsukiume, I told you time and time again, Hiragi-san is my guest, he deserves better treatment from you"

Tsukiume simply shrugged, and attended to her serving of food. "So, I shall be allowed outside on my own once thine experiments and needles are done?"

"Well. Not right away. I'll need to monitor you but soon yes. Remember, President Minaka has yet to release ANY sekirei into the city officially". Miyajima looked at the young eager girl carefully. "And I doubt you will want to stray far at first anyways. There are many dangers you won't know how to handle"

"Meh, They won't darest look at me a with a second glance or they shalt be like a drowned rat" and with that, she held her palm out, as a small ball of water formed, her eyes never departing Miyajima's gentleman companion.

"Don't be foolish dear girl, there are many dangers which lurk around each corner. There are many who would take advantage of you for what you can do" the older gentleman spoke up, only to receive a dirty look from both young, and older female alike.

"You don't need to terrorize the poor girl, and you know she doesn't trust you"

Tsukiume scowled, and nearly let loose with her power directed at the older man if it wasn't for a returned scowl from her adjuster. The old womans terrifying aura seemed to impress on her the importance of her holding herself in check.

"You will be at MBI headquarters for at leasts 3 full days of tests, so make sure you have what you need for that time. As for me, I'll be taking a short trip I think." Miyajima's hand shifted to encase the old mans as she smiled sweetly.

Tsukiume scowled as her body shivered. The memory of what she had seen the man do to her previously terrifying her. She looked at her food then, imagining the Ashikabi and what he might attempt of her.

o - o

"Hibiki" the voice came as the woman entered through the door. "Hibiki, it looks like Minaka has you two on the first groups expected to depart the tower in the coming weeks"

The two young sekirei smiled, plans and ideas within their minds "Can you tell us who else will be released also?"

"It seems most of the original disciplinary squad are already gone. Unofficially of course. along with Number 10. They've left in the last week.." her voice trailed off. "Other then that, I can't share much with you, Tho it seems at least one has been winged so you need to be careful", Takami spoke carefully to them

"Oh, I don't think thats a problem, I know where I want to go first.." Hibiki silenced herself at a glance from her sister.

"Yes, I know, but if you want my advice, stay clear of that scum. He'll be nothing but trouble for you if he finds you, or you him"

Hikaru frowned slightly "But Takami-san. He's sweet, and attentive, and he knows all sorts of cool things"

Takami just shook her head "Maybe, doesn't mean he's the right Ashikabi for you" she paused as she went over the paperwork in front of her "Just don't rush into your winging ok?"

The twins nodded slowly seemingly taking the advice seriously.

"Now, looks like Takehito-sensi had you scheduled for an extra round of shots. His notes are atrocious but it has to do with your being twins, if I understand its to help tune your powers to better work together if you choose the same Ashikabi" Takami smiled as she prepared a couple syringes with the injections.

"Oh, nice, so will it make us stronger?" Hikaru spoke up, glad to have changed the topic from that of Seo.

"Honestly, I don't know. I do know from his notes that timing is a key issue, so instead of risking harming the outcome, doing you two harm I'm going ahead with it. The one thing stressed in his notes was the importance and timing". A moment later, she wa wrapping a rubber band about each twin's arm and was injecting the cocktail into each of them in turn.

oo - - oo

Karasuba stood silently, watching the Hospital into which Uzume had disappeared. She had stood watch for over a couple hours and her 'target' had not yet come out. "Ku Ku Ku, she must be hiding really good, right of you to worry so Uzumi my little bird. Would you be so fearful if you knew the presidents instruction?" A moment later, watching a certain bank of windows along the outer wall, she turned, and departed, sending her own body flying above the buildings.

- o -

"Wow, you've been here that long?" Uzume smiled as she sat next to the hospital bed.

Chiho smiled "Yea. My parents died tho a little while ago. So it gets really lonely sometimes. No family nearby, even a friend was supposed to come today but he never showed. I guess he got busy"

"I see." Uzume had listened to the young girls story, and in her heart, she felt a quickening, a thumping that only seemed to get louder and more persistent. "No, No Uzume, now isn't the time to be worrying about an Ashikabi. You have Matsu to worry about, to protect. Takehito wanted.." she couldn't help but try to bring her thoughts, her emotions into check. "Besides, there will be lots of time later, won't there?".

"Hey, what's wrong?" the younger girl spoke, breaking Uzume out of her moment of deep thought. "You went all serious, sad like something was wrong"

"Oh it nothing. I had a friend I was helping, and I've left her alone for awhile now today. I hope she got where she needed to go"

"I see. Do you need to go then?" the look in Chiho's eyes could well tell that the thought of the new friend departing was disappointing.

"No, I think, I can remain for a short time longer. So, tell me about this condition you have."

Time seemed to fade, as minutes turned into hours.

o - o - o

"Sir", The young man stood, glasses already adjusted high on the bridge of his nose. He stood waiting to be acknowledged. Both by his best friend, and the interim power of the pharmaceutical he worked for.

The white suited man turned, and glanced at him after setting the phone device on its cradle shaking his head. He had apparently received some bad news.

"I bring important news I think."

"If its not about MBI, I don't want to hear it..." Higa retorted, he seemed almost lost in his own thoughts.

"Actually. I can't tell. But I think so. In fact, there might be an even closer opportunity then we thought possible"

Higa frowned, slamming a fist down on his desk hard enough to cause himself great pain. "Then don't fuck me around, what is it?"

"Well. remember when we reported to your father, this so called event taking place from MBI? Two of those colourful individuals have been seen near the hospital holdings."

"I see. Are they still there?"

"Far as we know, she is visiting with one of the patients, has been here for a least a couple hours now"

Higa nodded "Keep her under surveillance then. I want to know when she comes, when she goes." he paused a moment "and bug the patients room. I want to know everything they talk about".

With that Higa turned again, looking out at the night that had descended upon the city he called his, "I will crush you Minaka, you and your stupid MBI". "You can go"

"yes Higa-san. I will return with more soon". Kakizaki was already on the phone shortly after bowing his exit. Arranging with security personnel to monitor a certain patient and her guests.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Seriously considering a Freezing mini-fic or two. Been seriously into that series lately. Ideas welcome, feedback on the thought also welcome.**_


	8. The Prologue Pt 8

_**A/N: Extra long chapter this time around. I hope this makes up for some missed weeks, and a shorter chapter before that. I have a goal, and this also is part of the reason this chapter is a little longer then most of my 'Fate' story chapters. I had to fit everything in I had 'going on' before I hit Part 9 of the Prologues. A special thanks to Fintonstack for helping me find my mojo. **_

_**It might have not been intentional, but two or three days of private messaging and the creative juices where flowing once again.**_

_**Im going with a bit of an experiment this chapter. It might flow over a bit into the following chapter depending on how its received.**_

* * *

><p>- o -<p>

Dear Journal

What am I doing. I really can't tell. I thought coming to Tokyo would be a chance at a fresh start. I've been here how long, and things already seem to be going wrong.

First. I manage to break a promise to my only friend. I know I was studying, but could I have taken a single afternoon to fulfil my promise? The time studying certainly did not seem to matter.

To make matters worse. I got the early exam results back. I'm flabbergasted. I'm ashamed. If I was a Samurai I would throw myself on a sword. Do they still do that? Would it matter?

I think maybe it was a mistake to rush into this. Yes, I know I had so many plans. The chance to start over in Tokyo before my peers could get here seemed too magical. To be a year ahead of them, to show them I was not some wimp who exists only to be beat down on. Well, I guess I don't really get to show them that now.

Gods, I can't believe the grade mark I got. I'm so embarrassed I've not answered the phone for the last week when mom calls. I know I need to call her I need to tell her. She managed to get me the early testing, and this happens?

40%. Stupid lousy 40% out of 100. Could I have done any worse? Could I have shamed mom any more by pulling in that favour? The look of disappointment on the professors face. Gods, I wanted to crawl out like a ant I felt so small.

It was so obvious the professor was angry I wasted his time. Should I even try again? No. I think I have to. I really do not want to go back home, and be the subject of ridicule. Its not like I can't afford to stay another year, do cram school, work hard at studying. I know I can do it. Can't I?

My name is Sahashi Minato, my mother, is a successful graduate of Shinto Teito. She graduated with honours. She's climbing the career ladder every time I turn around.

Unless Dad is some stupid moron who can't rub two yen together, I have to have at least inherited.. No, I know I'm smart. I graduated early. I finished a year and a half early. I can do this.

Tomorrow Journal, I get into cram school. I study like I never studied before, and I make sure I get in on the next try.

As for my promise. should I try to fulfil it still? I mean. Its been too long now right? Does she want to see a loser who can't keep a promise? I dont know. I'm going to sleep on it. I hate disappointing Yasaki. He was always there for me. So was she really, until she got sick.

I think I need to sleep on it. Tomorrow will be a bright new day I hope. I will wake up, and simply do. Prove myself. Prove myself worthy of the attention to be noteworthy.

- o -

Dear Journal,

Its been three days since I wrote. Yesterday I was accepted into cram school. Its expensive, but I think it will be worth it. I'm certainly paying a small premium, however with the money I got from mom, and the regular allowance I get, I'm going to be ok. Yes. I will go through the bank funds a little faster than I expected but I can still do this.

I talked to the landlord, and he will let me do some small chores around the building. Cut the grass. Rake. Occasional errands. It doesn't pay a lot, but allows me to keep my time my own for the most part. I can study and do cram school with very little interference while reducing what I need to draw.

I spoke to mom, she was furious. I could tell, it was obvious in her voice. She said she was angrier because I hid it from her and didn't just come out and tell her. I know, but she can be so scary sometimes. With how she gets, its almost worth screwing up more just so its done. Does that even make any sense?

OH. After I picked up some Bento's from the grocers today, I had that feeling again. I've had it before, mostly when the seniors, and other classmates were sneaking around behind me.

Its odd how that feeling never really goes away. I really wonder if its one of the graduating class looking to take out some anger issues on me. I certainly hope not. I wanted, I hoped for a new start in Tokyo. If that starts again I don't know what to do.

The only thing I know for sure. is several times each day. If feel like I'm being followed. Being watched.

I'll just have to be more careful. Either that or ignore it completely. After all, I've not seen a single familiar face from school since I got here.

- o -

"MIYA, MIYA" came the voice flowing from the hidden upstairs room.

"Matsu, how many times do I have to tell you, not to holler or scream for me. Its not how a young lady should act.

"Oh Miya, I'm sorry, but I hit the jackpot here. Takehito... he, there are all sort of fun things in these boxes. Gadgets, toys.. Theres even some chemicals for experimenting". Matsu stood there, just in ecstasy at her finds. "Not sure what good the chemicals will be, but.."

"Matsu, I would rather you not go touching the chemicals Takehito left behind. I have no idea what he had, and what they were intended for. Unless you can guarantee me that this Inn will NOT blow up, I don't even want you LOOKING at them" Miya eyed her carefully, the formation of a demon mask slowly coming to life behind her.

"yes, yes, Im sorry, I was just surprised to see it is all. I'll make sure they are packed away and safe."

"Good, now dinners ready soon. You want to collect Kazehana?"

"Oh, I saw her leave three hours ago. She said something about a sake tasting tournament"

Miya just shook her head "She is still hurting, I wish she wouldn't be such a lush"

"Miya. What exactly happened?"

"Matsu, you should know better, thats a story for Kazehana to tell you, if you want to know, ask HER" Miya smiled gently and turned, disappearing into the kitchen.

o - o - o - o

"Higa-san" Kakizaki just stood there, just inside the door to the office

"What is it?" the voice replied. Higa turned from looking over the cityscape before him. It had been nearly a week since the last report from his friend, and subordinate.

"As per your request, that patient room was placed with surveillance devices. We now have some more to go on."

Higa nodded and waited expectantly.

"First, the girl. It seems she has a rather unique condition, ultra rare. Hard to diagnose, In fact its not even treatable. We have only been successful in pushing off it's effects" Kakizaki halted a moment, and then continued.

"Anyways, the visitor's name is Uzume. She was one of those seen leaving MBI apparently. some of our employee's where in the vicinity when it happened. We have confirmed it." he took a breath, giving Higa a moment to speak if he wished.

"It seems, she is something called a Sekirei. she has toned down her dress since, and it seems she has been commuting from somewhere in the north on each visit. From what I have pieced together. She isn't human, but some evolved being or something. I'm not really clear on it but there are a number of those like her that MBI will release into the city to find their 'destined partners' and try to win this so called grand game."

"This is the grand game we heard about before? do we know what the prize is?"

"Well, the patients guest never says, but seems its something powerful enough to and I quote 'Change the world'" Kakizaki fell silent for a long minute or two letting it all sink in.

"There is one better detail" he smiled "It seems the Sekirei is 'on the run' and is trying to hide from MBI. I don't think she was supposed to leave the MBI Tower yet."

Higa nodded "We can probably use that. Keep watch, learn as much as you can. again anything strange, I want to hear about it right away." With this Higa fell silent, and shifted again to gaze out the large window cityscape before him.

The room was empty save for himself as he quietly whispered to himself "Father.. hold on.."

o o - - o o

Akitsu had wandered. She really didn't know how long she had wandered. She looked to the sky, the semi familiarity of bodies following her had long since faded. She was free, or whatever passed for freedom in this existence. The only thing she knew she cared about was no more experiments. No more needles, no more poking and prodding. She could cease functioning, die here, and even tho she had no master, no Ashikabi, she found herself being oddly comfortable with that.

Her eyes followed the occasional passer by. Mostly couples on a walk in the cool air as they strolled in the park. The cold didn't much matter to her, she was the Ice Sekirei after all.

She slowly seemed to look through everything, and anything around her. Her surroundings where nothing more than a blur. Time both stood still, and past her by with untold speed.

Akitsu was so withdrawn she had not even seen the young man sit down near her. "Hello? You ok?" his voice came. She looked over at him as she returned from wherever he had been. Truthfully she didn't even know, not that it mattered. She was a failed experiment after all.

Akitsu just gave a curt nod, and turned away, looking upward over the buildings across the street. She wasn't exactly looking at the sky, but something beyond them.

"I.. I'm sorry Miss.. " the voice came.. "But you really have to be cold in that, " a moment later, she felt it, a jacket had fallen to rest over her shoulders. She couldn't tell for a moment what it was that felt different. Surely she did not feel warm, surely she was simply imagining things.

It was then that her stomach rumbled. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly, in fact so slightly it might have been indiscernible to the casual onlooker.

"You sound hungry... Are you ok?" the voice came, again Akitsu nodded dismissing the voice once again.

"Look, I know that look. You seem lost. Did someone hurt you?" the voice continued, Akitsu wondered at why this human kept speaking with her. She was a failure, a worthless experiment that had to run away. Not even someone worth having promises kept to. Moments later she felt relieved as she felt the person depart. "Finally" she thought to herself "alone, just like I am supposed to.."

"Here, eat this" the voice said again, a hand had thrust a wrapped meat bun before her. She looked up into his.. Kind? eyes she restrained herself. It felt like another experiment.

"Look, you're hungry, and I always felt kindness should be given to someone in need." the voice continued "Besides, I know what it feels like to feel failure". Akitsu looked at him, her stoic expression only vaguely shifted questioningly "failure?" she spoke slowly took the food offering and took a bite.

"Yes. I have looked at that face long enough to recognise it when I look in the mirror. "You failed right? Someone expected more of you than you were capable of?" she continued to look at the young boy carefully, cold stark eye seeming to search the meaning in this boy's face and words.

"Its ok, I don't expect you to understand, I worked so hard. I proved myself. I was given a great chance and then, at the crucial moment. I failed. Man..." the voice continued as Akitsu watched the boy's features grow darker, more hurt as he spoke "I felt like lower than dirt when I got the test results. Could I suck that bad? Everyone I love expected me to succeed. I am sure those that hated me are laughing if they know"

Akitsu just watched him carefully, silently for long minutes as the lad spoke of many things, "why is he telling me these things? what is it to me? why does it matter?" she asked herself and yet she could not bring herself to stop him. Not only that... she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Look. I've seen you sitting here, on this bench every day. Every morning, every evening. You always look sad... I guess the reason I'm telling you this.. Gods why am I telling you all this? I really don't . well maybe I do, You seem sad. You know what you have to do? Prove them wrong. If someone hurt you, fine. You failed at something? Prove them wrong. Get up, and try again. Find what it is you need and do it" the young man's hand had shifted to the back of his head and scratched.

"How would he know. Failing.. Being thrown away..." Akitsu thought to herself, watching the strange young man who had again sat down on the other side of the bench.

"Yes.. I know. It can be strangely rewarding.. After I failed, I sucked at life for a few day. Gods it felt like an eternity passed. Then I realized something. I could do better, and I would. I came to Tokyo for a reason. I wanted to be something more. I needed to find myself, and I had to get away from the bullies, the tauntings, the people who made me feel like less than dirt." The young man stood, and was preparing to walk away "It was nice talking to you for a bit. Well, I guess it was one sided... " he smiled at her again, it confused Akitsu, as he continued speaking "I mean, what other reason is there to try again? To prove them wrong! Right? Think about it!" The youth smiled sheepishly for a long minute.

Akitsu sat there, just watching as he walked away. Although her facade never showed it, she sat there. Stunned.

o - o

"What a strange woman. Tho. I have to say.. That was strangely therapeutic. Maybe what they say is right, it feels good to speak to a stranger about unnecessary things." he found himself smiling at the thoughts that came to his mind, he gazed at the train schedules and suddenly found himself stepping on another train, one heading east.

- o -

The slim young woman smiled, she skillfully followed him. She had heard every single word he had spoken at the park. "Ooooh" she thought to herself "I so love my job. I can't wait until the plan begins.. Just you wait..".

Onlookers looked at her. An oddly dressed woman, riding the train, in an unexplained ecstasy. Her target however oblivious to her presence, deep within his own world.

oo - oo

"Takami-san!" Minaka cried out as she entered his office. "Good to see you! What brings you by?"

"You know full well you ass. You sent for me?" the grey haired woman scowled. Her life was busy enough, "Then again, when you promoted me I should have known I wouldn't get much rest"

Minaka laughed "Yes, I did call for you. I think its time"

"Time?"

"Time to release the first list, time for the first of my birds to sprout their wings" he shifted his arms in a grand gesture outward as if he was embracing the world and what might come. His cloak fluttered behind him with his movements. "Let them take flight and find their destined partners, their Ashikabi. Let them seek out what the fates have in store.."

"Oh shut the hell up" Takami interrupted him, throwing her tablet at his head which he nimbly side stepped. The device clattered to the floor sliding to the wall with a light *thud*.

Muttering, Takami continued "So, just the first list, or.." she inquired carefully.

"Yes my dear Takami, just the first list, thats some 13 Sekirei released total yes? If we include those already who have flown the coup?" Minaka seemed far too happy for Takami's desires. Maddenly so.

"Yes, that would be correct", Takami had wandered over to where her tablet had come to a rest, collected it and grunted, it had little more than a scuff mark or two from its being thrown. Something to be expected of a MBI co-product venture.

"The next release, lets evaluate it for a weeks time. Lets see how the first birds flying loose fare" Minaka had continued smiling. If Takami knew him, and she did, he was in the midst of ecstasy.

- o -

Minato knocked softly on the large hard wooden door to the room "Hello?" he smiled as he saw the rooms occupant through the small window.

"MINATO" the voice cried "YOU CAME".

"Yea, I'm here" he slide through the door and sat on the edge of the bed "I made a promise, I'm sorry that it wasn't sooner" he shifted himself a bit "You still like small meat buns right?"

Chiho nodded as she took the offered box of miniature sized buns "Specially when they are fresh. The ones here are always so... "

"Old?" Minato chimed in as he grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I was here the other day. Apparently you had just left for a procedure of some sort. How did it go?"

Chiho smiled "I don't really know. They really are not telling me much." she frowned a bit as she took out one of the small buns and took a smaller bite"

"You know, I guess that should be expected. With your condition, and how bad it is. They want to be extra careful right?"

"I guess. I just hate not knowing." the young girl smiled as she watched Minato carefully "So, tell me. How did you do on that exam..?"

It was then that Minato frowned, and the shame on his face told the entirety of the story "Not good I'm afraid."

"Oh, its fine, I just hope you where not worried about me and failed it cause.."

"No, no, nothing like that. I don't really know why. The exam just suddenly, I don't know. I really can't describe it." he forced a bit of a smile for her "But, regardless I got into cram school, so maybe with that help, I can maybe be successful the next time" Minato half stumbled over his plans.

It was then that another knock came on the door. Both of them looked up as Chiho spoke "Hello?"

"Oh hello" came the smiling face. "You're Chiho right?" The couple dressed in professional business attire, the woman in a skirt covering her knees. "My name is Keroti, and this is my associate Tsugoni-san" he spoke "We came to give our respects about your parents"

"Ah, you knew my parents?" Chiho smiled, eager that someone who knew them had come to give respects to her.

"Yes, We knew them mostly just as 'trusted' advisors unfortunately. It is sad to hear that they passed so suddenly" Keroti spoke, almost with a silver tongue. Minato eyed him carefully as he sat silently at Chiho's bedside.

Chiho nodded "Yes, my precious parents laboured hard for my benefit.. still, I miss them"

"We did not mean to intrude.." the woman finally spoke, nodding her head towards Minato. "Truthfully, we did not know when a proper time might be to approach you. Had we known you had a visitor we.."

"No, no, its fine. Minato-san is a old precious family friend"

Keroti and Tsugoni both nodded "We can speak quickly about an issue before you and we can leave you to your guest then?" spoke Keroti, again with a silver tongue.

"Sure, what is it?" Chiho leaned back, it was obvious the enjoyment of having company was starting to weigh on her. Minato stood, and filled the nearly empty glass beside her bed.

"You are aware the will your parents left behind, left you various.. Properties correct?" Tsugoni began.

"Yes. I am, I am unsure.."

"As your parents 'trusted' advisors. We came to let you know, that there has been an offer on a number of them. Ones you should seriously consider taking."

Minato didn't like the direction the conversation was going, and he watched Chiho carefully. He knew precious little about her condition, but he did know stress tired her out, and being tired was bad for any condition much less hers. He none-the-less remained silent as he placed the freshly filled glass beside her.

"I see. I really was not planning on.." Chiho began but was softly interrupted.

"I know, however, I thought.. We know your condition is severe, and expensive to 'treat' in a way that keeps you as you are now. Its not even a cure. We thought, you would want to consider the offer to help with.." he paused for a moment and his associate picked up "We thought perhaps it might ease the expenses on your treatment. It would also save you from maintaining the properties which can be troublesome. You'd have to hire.."

"I see. I really don't understand much. I really don't have a problem with your advice if you would have suggested the same to my parents".

Minato continued to watch on, unsure if it was his place to speak up or not.

Both of them nodded "Yes, we surely would have. In fact, we had a meeting with them over that very thing and they were seriously considering it for your benefit"

"Chiho.. You look exhausted. Maybe tonight isn't the time to be deciding such things, I am sure any offers they have can wait a day or two for you to consider" his eyes shifted to Chiho, then the pair who had interrupted their conversation.

Minato would have sworn he caught a brief look of anger on their faces which quickly dissipated. "Of course, the offer does have a two day limit on it. They are considering multiple deals" Tsugoni spoke in a soft voice.

"Thank you. I probably will, but Minato is right, I am tired and need some sleep"

The two bowed, and excused themselves. "I will leave my card, in case you decide sooner". Moments later they were gone.

"Chiho.." Minato began, waiting some minutes after they departed.

"Yes?" she looked at him, wide eyed, with an exhausted smile on her face.

"About that offer.. I.." Minato stuttered a moment as he considered his words.."I don't know if its my place, but.. I.. I really don't trust them."

Chiho glanced to the window, looking outward at the night sky. "Its grown late.. and I wish I could walk with you under the moon." she smiled a bit and then continued "No, some might say I would be wrong to listen but, I do trust you. Honestly, if you had not been here, I might have just agreed.." she paused again "My parents left me something precious.. maybe I should consider keeping.."

Minato nodded "If you need help keeping the place clean, or kept up, I can always.."

"Oh I could never ask you to.." Chiho looked at him.

Minato smiled "I know, but, if you need help just.. ask."

"Excuse me" came another voice as a tapping sounded on the door. "I'm really very sorry. But visiting hours are almost up." a nurse clearly defined by her outfit informed them "The patients need this precious time to rest".

Minato and Chiho both nodded to her "I will leave shortly sensei" Minato spoke, as he turned again to Chiho. "I guess thats my queue."

Chiho nodded, and paused a moment, her hand finding her way to his. "Minato?"

He smiled, "yes?" his eyes darting to where she had placed her hand over his. Honestly he quite liked the sensation it brought, and yet it felt foreign to him at the same time.

"Tomorrow morning, early. They are starting a new procedure. It scares me. Yasaki barely understands it himself but claimed its the best chance currently.." she paused, a sense of fear deep within her as she continued "But.. I.." her eyes filled slightly with tears as she studied his face.

"I.. I don't want to die never been kissed, never feeling someones lips against mine!". Chiho had nearly hollered it at him.

Minato looked at her shocked. He was frozen in place. 'This.. This was a confession? or.. a ' he looked at her carefully. It would be his first .. kiss..

"It.. its ok if you don't want to. Never.. never mind, I ask for too much" tears were welling up in her eye as she began backpedaling her request.

Minato smiled slowly, "I.. I really don't ..." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly again in deep thought for a long minute "Ok.." he slowly moved forward "If its for you, I can do this much".

Minato had moved himself closer to her, it was his intent to give her a light brush of a kiss on her lips. Enough that it could pass as a first kiss, and yet, it could be explained away as a kiss between old friends. It was a full minute later before Minato realized the kiss was nothing of the sort he had planned.

Chiho watched as Minato leaned towards her, and reached out weakly, found her hand on his neck. She found herself using all her strength to draw him in, and felt her lips mash against his. She lost herself into the kiss. Every fibre of her body seemed to light up even through the exhaustion she felt from her treatment and visitors. She struggled to hold him there, he didn't fight it, she pressed her tongue against his lips and they yielded, she found herself emboldened to taste him, her tongue swirling about his in a deep passionate kiss. He was not refusing it, she gave herself into it more, letting herself feel the raw emotions and sensations that emanated from such a embrace..

An eternity later, Minato managed to draw himself back. Mesmerized he just sat there, looking at her. "Uhm.. I think.. Its late" he glanced at the clock and smiled .. "It was a good kiss.. But, I need to go.. I need to uhm.. study..". With that Minato turned to depart.

"Oh no. I was far too forward. he's running away" Chiho half cried inside, disappointed. She watched him as he reached the door. He paused, he turned, and then smiled at her. It lifted her spirit immensely with his next words "Thank you. The kiss was wonderful. See you again in a couple days!" and then he was gone.

- o -

A small figure smiled as she caught sight of the young lad leaving the hospital. She had began to wonder if he would ever come out. In fact she worried that he might have left through another exit. Swiftly she moved to follow him. Enraptured in some feeling invading her as she maintained her distance.

oo - oo

Chiho just laid there, thinking back on that kiss. It was all she could think about. "Finally. if I die tomorrow, If something happens, at least I kissed the man I..." It was then that her revelry of imaginings was interrupted.

"Hello there" came the chipper voice. "I know its late, but can I visit for a bit?".

Chiho opened her eyes to find the young bosomy woman standing in the door. "UZUME!" she exclaimed.

"Please, sit. The nurse was just around warning visiting hours were over.. but I want to talk.."

Uzume interrupted her "I have something I need to ask" a wide smile on her face.

Uzume's smile was bright, and invasive. It made Chiho feel hope that a future existed. The trials of the day disappeared when this girl showed up. This Alien. This Sekirei as she called herself. She had heard the story and only half believed it. But believed it she did.

Chiho looked at her, shocked "You mean.."

Uzume nodded "Yes. Will you be my Ashikabi? My heart aches when we are together. My thoughts.. They always come to you." Uzume looked at her for a long minute, silent "As my Ashikabi, I would do anything for you."

Chiho smiled and nodded. A moment later, she felt Uzume press their lips together for a long, passionate kiss she had only felt once before. She was entirely lost in the rapture and ecstasy she vaguely recalled seeing the wings come from Uzume's back.

- o -

Higa sat back in his office chair. Kakizaki was reporting various details and news to him.

"So, we have confirmation MBI is doing something ... different. The reports we received. The rumours from their former researchers can now be substantiated."

"I see" Higa spoke "So this might well answer why they managed to grow so big in so little a time" he turned again to look out the window. The night was late, later than usual. He had no doubt that Kakizaki had reported shortly after this event occurred.

"So, it appears that these so called Sekirei do indeed need to be kissed. However it is more the mucosal contact that essentially joins the sekirei to do their ashikabi's bidding. If I had to guess, is more like a master and slave relationship."

"I see. This can seem promising, but this sekirei is now joined to this patient, correct?" Higa inquired

"Yes sir. She won't be of much use, however I heard that MBI is releasing a number of these alien beings into the city in the next day or two". Kakizaki watched the man before him, his old friend consider his words carefully. "As a side note. Her last visitor tonight, before this sekirei showed up. It seems he has a connection to MBI"

"Oh? A unimpressive brat like that?"

"Yes Higa-san" he paused a moment "I am still verifying the details, but it seems, that the visitor signed in as one 'Sahashi Minato'".

"Wait. I know that name from somew…" Higa halted as his sentence was completed for him

"Somewhere being by all reports, one Sahashi Takami is apparently the head researcher working on the so called 'Sekirei'".

"That, that might complicate matters." Higa paused thoughtfully.

"In the meantime, I want you to bring me as many sekirei as you can. I can't allow such possibility of power to fall into the hands of another." Higa spoke as he continued to look over the cityscape before him.

"Also, the girl. she has an advanced form of your fathers condition, It was confirmed moments ago." Higa's long time friend bowed, and was preparing to depart.

"Kakizaki" Higa spoke suddenly "If she has the same condition, she might still be of use. There is something I want you to do.."

- o -

Minato yawned as he climbed the steps to his small apartment. It had been a long day, and tomorrow was likely to feel even longer. He had not been able to work at all on any of his assigned homework for cram school.

Moments later, he found himself collapsed, half undressed on the futon he had left out the night before. A variety of study books piled about in various states of being read. An hour passed, and he was sleeping deeply.

- o o -

Saki peered in through the window, watching as the boy slept. She couldn't help smiling. "By all reports, the first two sekirei have been winged. I wonder. Is it too soon for me? Should I wait? can I.. Is there a better ashikabi then this one?". She looked around, a light blinked out on the lower floor. The landlord had retired, satisfied everything was right in his own little world. Swiftly, Saki sent herself a flight, landing upside down off the roof, dangling.

She searched the window, seeing it had been left slightly ajar, she opened it further and slipped in. Taking great care to walk about the small piles of clutter; she paused as she realized she toppled a small stack of English language study books. Her eyes already adjusted for night time she watched the young man on the futon. She smiled as he remained asleep.

"I know just what I'm going to do. My handsome Ashikabi, just remain sleeping a while longer." she quietly whispered to herself. A moment later, she was half kneeling before him, holding a small vial near his drooling mouth. "yes. Just a bit of your saliva will do..". again she paused, watching him breathe deep in his sleep. "Such a handsome face, so innocent. Its almost a shame to go against Takami-san's desires.. But you.. I don't know. You have come across no less then three Sekirei in the matter of a week. I have.. " she paused, watching the young lad shift, and mutter to himself something about a Chiho. "I will have to look into who this person is.." she smiled again "but I think, soon you will find yourself winging at least one of us..". A moment later, the small vial had a sufficient amount within it and she stopped it off with a small plug. She placed her finger to her lips, and then to his lightly.

Moments later she was gone.

o - o

Dear Journal.

I woke well rested this morning. I'm still a bit shocked about the kiss I shared with Chiho last night. I hope I didn't do wrong by leaving so suddenly. I was shocked, I really did not know what to do. I don't think I am ready for any sort of relationship like that.

Not to mention I spent far too much time talking to some strange woman on a park bench. It just seemed she was far too depressed to leave her alone. I know what it felt like. I'm sure. I could almost feel it radiate off her. Someone hurt her.

Nothing I can do about it. Crap, Its late. Cram school!

o - o - o

The hours had crawled by. Minato had been called on any number of times to answer questions based on the previous days study material. Usually he did well. He would answer succinctly and exactly what was required. English was usually the only subject he lacked in.

Today was different. He had.. Fumbled at least a half of the instructors queries. "Mr Sahashi, if you are not going to take this cram school seriously, I suggest you get out until you do" The words rang out in his mind, as well as the looks he got from his fellow students.

His day had not even neared getting better from there. At least two other classes resulted in the same results. One failed spot quiz. English? Forget it. "Tonight, I'll just have to buckle down and do two nights of work in half the time" he muttered to himself.

He had already had to return to the cram school once to collect the books he absentmindedly left behind.

He stopped to grab a small box of miniature meat buns at a small corner shop near the park, he had taken to enjoy pausing on a park bench to devour at least one of them. He would do so again today.

As he sat, he looked over at the familiar woman, dressed in scant white, with a set of chains running from one breast to the other. He had spoken to her yesterday "I wonder, no.. she couldn't possibly still.." his mind distracted from studying, and the day's events. He shifted over to share the same bench with her again. Taking a small wrapped meat bun from the box he had just purchased, he stretched his arm outward.

"Here. You look hungry" he smiled.

Akitsu's eyes shifted to him questioningly "what? why is this.." she nodded stoically. It was true her stomach rumbled. It had been some time since she had ate; Other then of course what this young lad had given her the night previous.

"So, can I ask you something?" the dark haired lad inquired.

Akitsu nodded as she bit into the meat bun.

"Is this a regular thing? being here when I pass by in the morning? Have you been doing this long, I mean sitting here?" Minato watched her studying her emotionless face hoping he hadn't offended or asked something that would upset her.

Akitsu simply nodded and took another bite, her eyes watched him carefully.

"Alright, well my name is Minato. I guess you already know alot about me.. I wish you'd tell me something about yourself.."

Akitsu just sat there, taking small bites from the meat bun. A blank expression on her face.

"Ah, its ok. I really didn't expect much. So you don't feel like talking. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. But, would you mind if I came and shared your bench for a bit each day? I mean, it might be a bit less loney"

Akitsu froze for what might have seemed an eternity "What exactly is he asking? Its not my bench, He can sit anywhere… he.." her eyes refocused on him.

"OH. I forgot, I need to go, I'm sorry. Tell you what, I'll see you tomorrow! I made a promise and I want to keep it!" Minato had stood, and run in a flash, backpack over his shoulder, and a box of meat buns under his arm.

Akitsu simply studied the youth as he disappeared from eyesight.

oo - oo

The security guard stood in front of Minato, blocking his entry to the Hospital.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I.. I don't understand" the raven haired youth inquired of the larger man.

"You're not permitted to enter" the rather large man informed him.

"You have got to be.." Minato simply shook his head "Look, I have a friend in there, and I made a promise.."

"Sorry, I have my orders". The guard unfolded a small rolled paper from his pocket and passed it to the young ronin.

"What the.." Minato was looking at his own face, on a notice. It clearly stated "No Admittance Whatsoever". It was a recent photo from the looks of it. He just stared at it.

"You will have to leave, or I will forcefully remove you for trespassing"

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that a hospital would charge me…"

"I have my orders" the man again repeated, his hand waiting for the paper to be returned to him.

"Fine" Minato turned, and stormed away, pulling out his phone. "yes. I would like extension.."

o - - o

Kakizaki stood there, in front of young woman who was for the most part bedridden. "Good evening Chiho-kun, I hope you have a few minutes to speak to me"

Her eyes lifted to her newest visitor. "You know, Its odd, I haven't had visitors except my parents for months, and I suddenly get visits from people I don't even know." she studied him carefully, shifting herself in the bed. "But I have a visitor coming so make it quick"

"Yes Miss. My name is Kakizaki. I work for the hospital in fact" the man played a bit with his tie, adjusting it beneath his suit.

"Oh, I see. Is there a problem?"

"Actually, there is. A matter arose that we are rather concerned about. The treatment you have been receiving is very costly" he frowned, making the situation seem more dour than it was.

"Oh, well, I believe there is a trust set up for.."

"Yes, be that as it may. The latest procedure you are being treated with, is far more expensive than the previous. It was thought we should discuss it with you as your parents passed. They paid the bills correct?"

Chiho looked at him carefully, just the idea that the procedure was costing more was exhausting her. Causing her newfound stress. "I see. I'm not sure what.."

"I have been tasked with exploring possibilities to ensure you would be able to maintain this promising procedure. Its hopeful that it will help others and enable profits later down the road for this Hospital and the research company associated with it." Kakizaki pressed a finger against his glasses, placing them again at their optimum placement.

"I see.. and what is being asked of me?"

"It's really rather simple. The researchers, those in charge of the trial drugs for the procedure you are on, are concerned about the number of visitors you have had the last few days. A young man" he paused a moment looking at the tablet device he held in his hand "oh, a young man you shared a kiss with, and, an then a young woman you shared a kiss with also?" His fingers slide against the screen "and a couple sales agents it seems.

Chiho frowned, tiredly and eyed him carefully "why does it matter who I kiss. It was.. people I care about"

"Essentially Chiho-kun. The researchers are concerned about external influences. If the hospital needs to carry some of the weight, they wish to ensure optimal outcome. This drug is expensive and in a testing phase after all. Should the slightest problem crop up, it could put it behind schedule and harm not just yourself"

Chiho nodded at that "So, then I have to sit here alone, with no company every day except nurses and doctors?"

"They actually thought of that. They realized it must be hard for you. If I might make a suggestion?" His fingers shifted against the tablet again, and he turned the display for Chiho to the image.

"This girl has been visiting you a lot. WIth the tests performed already, the doctors, and researchers believe she is the lowest risk."

"Oh.." Chiho studied the face on the tablet, of Uzume. The one to grant her her second kiss. "But.."

"The problem is, and I apologize, but security was told to follow both of them. The young man interacts with far to many variables to track and consider in the course of this SENSITIVE treatment, the young lady here, apparently goes home, goes to a small grocery for food, and then home again. With the exception to come here" Kakizaki allowed himself a brief smile as he watched Chiho battle with herself.

"But.. Ok.." she hung her head.. "She is the only one?"

"I am afraid so. You've already started the procedure, and they don't want to take any chances"

"Alright. I will tell him when he comes.."

"No, you do not understand. If he even enters the hospital again, the researchers, and administrators will deem him a risk to your health and will stop the treatments" Kakizaki interrupted her.

Chiho simply nodded "I see."

"In the meantime. The orderly here is going to move you to a new room, on another floor. Your Uzume-kun will be told where you are. But for your own safety, and the sake of your treatment, it's also felt you are moved in case the young lad is 'unreasonable'" Kakizaki thought perhaps that last bit might have gone too far, but evidently the young girls spirit was nearly at its breaking point. Years of being bedridden had already broken her. She would cling to the single hope she had. Her Sekirei

Kakizaki smiled "While its by no means a demand, but the doctors are concerned that even if he contacts you by phone, he will pressure you for your new room. So its felt you might wish to let them restrict your phone calls." he then continued "Besides, if you want to become strong so you can see him again, it would help right to not be influenced and stressed over his worry?"

Chiho nodded slightly "alright. Let them restrict the phone calls"

Kakizaki smiled as he turned, and spoke to the orderly "Move her to room 629, east wing. ", with that he departed.

o - o - o

"What do you mean there is no patient in that room" he yelled into the phone "I visited her just last night!" Minato looked at the number on the display to ensure he called the right number.

Placing it back to his year, "did something happen? is Chiho ok? Wait.. did they move her for a procedure?" to say he was a bit angry was an understatement. He was looking forward to the visit and now he was being blocked from it. Banned even from the hospital

"I am sorry Sahashi-san. Unless your a blood relative, we can not give you that information. I can tell you her visitors are being restricted for treatment purposes. More details and you would have to contact her family"

"Her parents are dead, and her brother never charges his phone!" he sighed into the phone at the receptionist

"I am sorry sir. Nothing I can do about that". The line then went dead.

- o - o -

Minato found himself slumping on the bench next to Akitsu. He had no idea why he was here, it didn't make any sense to him.

"Heh" he half laughed to himself disgruntled shaking his head.

Akitsu, who always seemed to be sitting on this bench whenever he came by looked at him. The concern she felt, did not show. The Ice Sekirei after all did not show much emotion at the worst of times. This was not one of them.

"You Ok?" she asked, biting into the meat bun he had bought fresh and handed to her. In fact, he had just handed her the box and kept one for himself. What concerned her more was he usually ate right away. He was just staring at the bun.

Minato half glanced at her "Oh. You talk" he forced a smile.

Akitsu nodded as she took another bite of the mean bun.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It feels terrible to be rejected is all" he leaned back and looked into the sky. Fingers picking at the meat bun, small portions eventually made it to his lips, and stomach. Akitsu nodded again, watching him carefully. The look on his face, she had seen before.

"Depressed?" Akitsu inquired as she returned her attention to the meat bun, taking another bite finishing it off.

"Yea. I guess I am. I mean. She's an old friend, but today I couldn't even see her" his eyes had closed as he took a deep breath

Akitsu nodded unseen. "Yes. Being thrown away hurts"

Minato looked at her. "You're telling me." he paused a moment then continued "You know, I never asked. That symbol, that tattoo on your forehead. Can I ask what it is?"

"It means I am unwanted. It means I am thrown away that no one wants me. That I am a failure."

The youth had all but forgotten his own problems "Thats horrible. They put that tattoo on you and then threw you away?"

Akitsu mulled that over for a few long minutes and then nodded. It wasn't the proper truth. But she knew if she started talking about Sekirei, and aliens MBI might try harder to find her and retrieve her to the labs.

"Thats terrible. Your beautiful, I can't imagine anyone wanting to throw you away. " he paused another moment "And that is bullying to an extreme." he studied her carefully, wondering if he had said too much. Feeling a bit perverted for even mentioning her beauty. 'Certainly she dressed strangely. But..' his thought process was interrupted at her response

"Yes. It is. I don't even know how long I've been sitting here.. alone".

Minato looked around as he stretched thinking carefully about what she had said. A long white limo pulled up at the entry of the park. A child and a adult stepped out and entered the park.

"Wait. I need to ask you.." his eyes shifted from the activity at the front of the park entrance not thinking much of it then back to Akitsu.

"Are you telling me. " he paused again "No, maybe I misunderstand. Are you telling me since the first time I saw you here, you haven't moved an inch? You haven't gone home once?"

Akitsu looked at him, the chain descending from her breasts wobbled a bit as she turned "I don't have a home. I was thrown away, discarded. I can't go back. They hurt me there. They hurt me then told me I was worthless"

Minato was on his feet, in front of her "You have GOT to be kidding me. You? worthless? You know what's really stupid?" Minato continued, a bit of indignation showing. Something he had not felt in a long time. Not since he tried to save a puppy from the bullies years ago.

Akitsu looked at him stoically. Emotionless to his outburst of emotion. She felt her heart pause a beat then continue "I think its stupid to call you worthless. I think your my most valued friend in Tokyo right now. I don't know why anyone would throw you away. No, you don't talk a lot. But talk is over rated." Minato just stood there, and held out his hand "Tonight, I will give you a warm bed. Tomorrow we find you a home"

"Hello there. You must be the discarded number" the young brown haired boy spoke, ignoring Minato.

The youngster smiled, and held out his hand "I hear you were thrown away, I want to offer you a.."

"Wait a minute. What do you..". Akitsu looked from Minato to the the much younger boy.

"You ever seen this kid before?" MInato looked back to Akitsu.

"No." she replied dryly.

"And the guy behind him?" Minato looked from Akitsu to Mutsu, seemingly acting like a body guard. "Ever seen him before?" Minato certainly didn't trust either of them.

"Yes"

"See?" Mikogami smiled, "She knows my friend here, so she should come with us" he kept his hand held out waiting for Akitsu to take it.

Minato studied the younger boy for a minute then turned to Akitsu. "You can go with them if you want, but.." he pause "HOW do you know him?" Minato had no idea why he was asking it, or what he was asking really. Yet it felt right.

"The place that hurt me. The place that threw me away, he came from there"

Minato frowned. "LIke hell you're going back there!" he took Akitsu by the hand forcefully, and she raised to her feet as Minato lead her, swiftly away.

"You don't know what you're doing. That one is dangerous" Minato heard the younger boy call out to him.

"I don't care if you're dangerous. Like I'm going to believe him. You want you can find him later. Tonight. I'm keeping you safe." Shortly afterwards Minato and Akitsu had stepped onto the train heading towards his home towards the north.

Akitsu felt the warmth holding her hand. "Why am I following him? What was going on. Did he want her or was this something else? " the thoughts began invading her mind as they rode the train. She looked around, and then to Minato. The stark black hair against his gentle face It felt odd to her. "Why?"

"Why? You shouldn't be forced to go with someone you don't want to go with" he replied as he found himself sitting back on the bench of the train car.

"But.."

Minato looked at her. It was then that it dawned on him "oh. Not only do I not know your name, but now.. Oh Im sorry. I've forced you to come with me and not go with them. If you want… You can go. I just didn't want.." it was too late, he just lowered his shoulders deflated. Maybe he had done wrong after all.

"Its ok. I'm Ok." A few minutes passed. Suddenly her hand was on his "My name is Akitsu."

If Minato didn't know better, he would have sworn she was finally smiling under that stoic look stuck on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next chapter, Expect it in two weeks. Maybe three.. If plans go 'right' December 16th and December 30th will see chapters each.**_


	9. The Prologue Pt 9 : Milestones

**_A/N: As it sits most of what I need is setup_**

**_The next chapter the final, very final prologue will cover tieing up some loose ends as I see it in preparation for the new years actual story development. _**

**_Essentially it will cover a bit of what sekirei are released. Which ones Higa, Mikogami have. I want to do a bit about Sanada, however I don't really have a firm grasp on his personality. He's alot like Seo but less 'trash' type. One thing I was thinking abotu was making them twins but meh, thats an over done trope._**

**_I thank you for all the reviews and your patience. They are muchly appreciated. I have MUCH more writing to do yet and am off to work on that._**

* * *

><p>- o -<p>

Minaka was sitting at his rather huge desk with a couple die in his grasp. Occasionally he'd toss one to the desk, regard it and mark something on a datapad.

Takami entered through the huge doors as if she owned the office, Minaka glanced upward from what was currently occupying his time.

"So, you made your decision yet which numbers get released today?" she eyed him annoyed, seeing the die which had been cast on the directors desk.

"Just about." the man grinned as he let fall the die again from his grasp "Have you verified their adjustments complete?"

"I have. Just waiting for your approval"

"Keep the single digits back for now, the ones that have not already left." he made another mark on the datapad then turned it about for Takami to glance over.

"I see. You're not going to change your mind about any of these?" Takami took the cigarette from her lips and flicked a couple ashes on the floor.

"No, Fate is a wonderful thing. This game IS after all, all about destiny and fate no?" Minaka grinned widely.

Takami nodded making notes on her own datapad she held. SIlence filled the air as she stared annoyingly at him.

"Oh yes, and I hear Minato didn't do so well and has entered cram school? Please, let me know if he needs anything. Perhaps a nice part time job in our mail room?" a smile had began forming across his features.

"Hell no I don't want him anywhere near this game of yours Minaka. So help me Gods.. I'll kill you". Takami began raising the datapad as if she was going to strike him as he raised a hand defensively.

"A simple offer my dear, a simple offer. I thought it might ease the pressures on the lad after his spectacular failure."

Takami frowned and stormed off "Remember, I don't want him anywhere near MBI", the doors to Minaka's office closing behind her.

o o - o o

Takami spent the remainder of her morning making various stops at various holding rooms within MBI housing the soon to be released Sekirei. Informing each of the first thirty odd, which would be released today, and which would wait a week or more.

She came to sit at her desk, formerly Takahito's. Still, mounds of printed document cluttering his workspace. It was approximately half of what had been there when she took the job on as 'Head Researcher'

"Well Takehito, its starting today. I wish you were here, and able to put a stop to it." she found herself muttering, she looked up as a knock came at her door

"Takami-sama?" her young assistant stood there waiting

"yes, Yuuri-kun?" It was obvious she was annoyed.

"The director sent down his final approvals. Its also strange, but he indicated .."

"Oh gods, what is that man up to now..?"

"Just, it seems he has indicated a direction for each to be sent in. He was muttering something about an idea, and fate.."

Takami just nodded to this "Thank you, make the preparations. Make sure the VIP cards are ready." She glanced back at a image on her desk of her with her two friends at graduation and let out a huge sigh. "Fate? If you're not careful Minaka, fate's going to have you for breakfast one day" again speaking to herself.

- - o - -

Hours later she was standing in the basement garage of MBI, going through the final details, she had handed each of the Sekirei their departure packages "Now, when you find your Ashikabi's, you'll be sent another welcome package. Minaka also plans on contacting each of them directly so if there are any issues with them understanding the plan, they can speak with him. Any questions?"

Her eyes surveyed the group of some 15 Sekirei before her, there stood the twins together, she had counselled them many times in the last few days leading up to this. She desperately wanted to believe they would avoid Seo and find happiness. She looked over Kocho as none of them responded, and continued "Minaka at the last moment, has indicated which of you will go in what direction. Instead of being allowed to leave from the offices here. This gives you time, and space to find your 'destined' ones" she paused, it was obvious that she found something about it distasteful "DO NOT feel obligated to emerge with any you are not fully comfortable emerging with".

"number 22, car 1, numbers 11 and 12, car 2. Number 15 car 3. Number 18, car 4, and number 15, car 5. " she paused "You can go now. Your drivers already know which direction they are departing in, you will find yourselves in one of the districts of Tokyo. Where you go from there, is up to you."

Over the two hours, she dispatched them in small groups into different parts of the city. Each Sekirei departing either in a pair or individually by plain unmarked vehicles.

o - o

Kakizaki stood before Higa, waiting patiently a he completed a phone call "Higa, Its confirmed. A number of heavily armoured 'cars' have seen departing MBI with various colourful characters within them. It seems the email I received earlier was indeed correct. Its beginning"

Higa simply nodded as he turned to look out the large expanse of windows "Find me at least one of these colourful characters. I wish.. I wish to meet one, and" he paused for a moment as if he was considering something carefully, "make them an offer they can not refuse".

"Yes Sir. I will do what I can"

"You will do better than that. I expect to meet one tonight. Tomorrow morning at the latest" Higa half snapped back at his erstwhile assistant.

"Yes sir" Kakizaki stiffened, he turned and his phone was once again flipped open, his voice could be heard speaking with someone on the other end "Do we have a location for the targets?"

Higa just remained staring out the expansive windows over the city, his city.

- o -

"UZUME!" she cried out, smiling seeing her Sekirei enter through the window "You know you can come through the front door" Chiho half sat herself up her face had lit up radiantly.

"I know. I just like the feeling of freedom coming in like this" Uzume chuckled "Besides, some of those doctors stare too much" she grinned. "Not that a girl doesn't like it, once in a while its too much".

Chiho nodded "They said I could go outside today. How about it?"

"Sure, lemme get you a wheelchair" With that Uzume had darted out the door.

o - - o

Hours had passed, the grey haired young woman had found herself dropped off in the east districts. She knew exactly where she was from studying maps of the city and its landmarks. While she was not hungry, she knew interaction with humans was necessary to find her Ashikabi. Looking around she smiled, and through her half moon glasses she spotted a bustling coffee shop, she disappeared within.

- o -

"Hikari, this way. He said something about the coffee shops didn't he?"

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we will find him there. His stories had him all over Tokyo."

"Well, ok, say we hang around here for an hour or two and if he doesn't show, we head to that place in the north?"

"Alright." Hikari smiled, they stood side by side on top of a nearby building watching the streets below.

o - o

Kakizaki had gotten a lead from his informant. The source had been reliable up to this point assuming that everything would match up soon enough. It was hard enough to verify information about this planned event MBI was initiating without getting confirmation from them to begin with. Something Higa frowned on.

He found himself rushing down the street, uncharacteristic of himself as he bumped into a young woman, causing her beverage to splash suddenly against her..

"OOh .." he stopped, looked at her and collected himself "I am Sorry miss, completely my fault.."

The grey haired woman smiled "It's quite fine, things happen. Hope its not an emergency" her eyes explored his features through the glasses she wore.

"No, just.. ' he paused, how could he explain it that he was looking for someone who would by for all intents classified if he understood MBI properly, and key to his employer's advancements in business.

"I am supposed to meet with someone, I was hoping to find them before they left" he bowed politely. Her eyes remained on him as she seemed thoughtful of something, "I see. I hope you find them then." she turned, and moved to a table setup outside the cafe.

Kakizaki watched her for a moment nodding, he looked about as he disappeared into the coffee shop. He found himself standing on the sidewalk moment later seemingly disheartened "damnit"

"I take it you missed them?" the voice came from the young woman between sips of her beverage. She smiled slightly.

"Ah yes, I suppose I have." he regarded her for a moment, she didn't seem to fit the description given of colourful, none in the coffee shop at the moment really did. "Can I buy you a coffee. a sandwich? Something I can show my apology for running into you earlier?"

"No, thats fine, maybe your company for a short time, I've read about Tokyo, but this is my first time wandering about it" her eyes never parted from him for a moment, something about the man was curious. Something made her want to get to know this man better. To learn something about him. Taking Takami's words to heart, she did just that.

o - - o

A rapid succession of thumps came against the large wooden door. "Seo-kun. I know you're in there. Open up" the gruff voice came.

Hibiki, who had been in the kitchen and was closest to the door with her sister and Seo still in the other room of course stepped towards it and opened it. "hello? How can I.." She was swiftly interupted.

"I need to speak to Seo-Kun now!" The angry voice spewed.

"Seo!" She called, "the hotel managers at the door!"

"Tell him I'm..."

"Tell me what Seo-kun" the manager growled angrily.

"Oh Hey" Seo smiled, he had entered the main living space with a robe loosel wrapped around him. "That I would be right there" he continued chuckling nervously "Whats up?"

"Those cards of yours." the older man frowned "They where reported cancelled. You trying to stiff me for your hotel fees?"

Seo just stood there a moment, Hibiki frowned "But those are supposed to be unlimited" as her sister arrived behind Seo wrapped in a much more skimpy robe, more loosely worn.

"What do you mean they where cancelled?" Hikari frowned looking from the manager to her sister, the two sisters looked rather confused.

"I really don't care if they where limited or unlimited. All I know is you have a current bill of some 60,000 yen. Its due by 5 or your out tonight understood?" his eyes told her knew Seo, and his habits of skipping out "And don't think you'll skip out on it either. I know how you work". he turned and stormed off, letting the room door slam behind him on his departure.

"Oh damn." Seo muttered "I knew it had to be to good to be true".

"But Hibiki.. The cards, both of them cancelled? there has to be a mistake. I mean we were told.." Hikari started inquiring.

Hibiki looked from her sister to Seo, "Yea, but remember? We where warned to stay clear of Seo too. I wonder if this is payment for that."

Seo just shrugged his shoulders "Oh well, nothing we can do about that; Its time to go to plan B."

"Plan B?" the twins chimed in unison.

"Yea. You sexy beasts get your asses out and find jobs to support me. That is if you want to eat tonight right?" he had shifted againt Hikari, hand groping at her body. "I know a guy..."

It was then that a pit of regret began to grow in the twins stomachs, unsure what the future would hold.

o - o - o

Mutsu sat beside Mikogami within the limo. They had been combing the city for what seemed for hours. "This is exhausting. I'm bored" the young lad whined as he looked out the window.

"Just a little longer This whole game of Minaka's, at least according to him depends on Fate and Destined meetings. You don't expect other Sekirei to just drop in on you like I did do you?"

"Well, that would be nice certainly, and would be less boring than sitting in this limo for hours, driving aimlessly. "I certainly wished we could have gotten that one in the park the other day before she ran off" he continued.

"Its not like you are even driving. Just.. watch out for anything odd for Tokyo. Look for what might be a cosplay, or colourful character from one of those games you play" Mutsu continued to scan his side of the limo for fellow Sekirei. "I know, its unfortunate however, that one can not be winged. She's broken so you might have a chance yet"

Silence filled the air as Mikogami half sighed silently.

"You understand right?" Mutsu pressed "You do want another Sekirei so you can win the game right?"

Silence

"Mikogami, really, stop.."

"Uhm" Mikogami finally made a noise, his finger rose up against the window "Its not polite to point but, do you mean like her?"

Just down the street on the opposite side stood a young dark haired girl in a plain long Kimono. She seemed a bit confused and in her own world as the limo pulled to one side and they watched. She seemed to be wandering a bit aimless in her direction. Almost lost.

"Well, I was expecting more flash. But yes, thats a Sekirei" Mutsu remarked, "You want to make contact?"

"Hell yea, otherwise four hours of driving around will be a waste right?"

Mutsu couldn't help but smirk as he wondered "What the hell did I get myself into.."

"Driver, pull up alongside that young lady there" the young Ashikabi instructed as the limo driver did as instructed.

- o - o -

Kakizaki smiled, pushing his glasses upward as he stepped into the office space, the sekirei following him.

Higa turned from his view over the city, and eyed the woman entering behind his long time companion and now employee. "Is this one of these so called sekirei?"

Kakizaki nodded "I actually came across her purely on accident. In fact it was really rather.."

".. I don't really care" came the words Higa interjected, interrupting Kakizaki. "What matters is results. " his gaze shifted from his employee to the young woman "What are you abilities? what makes you so special?"

Kocho smiled confidently, while she seemed a little intimidated it spoke well of her that he stood her ground and spoke plainly "Higa-san. I have knowledge and abilities far outweighing any human when it come to manipulating data, and communication. If a computer can access it, so can I, with some limits"

"Limits?" Higa eyed her carefully.

Kocho nodded "Such as I can tell you your name is Higa Izumi, son of the recently deceased esteemed Haroana Izumi. Who passed away after a lengthy battle with an illness he fought for over ten years." she paused as if in thought "In fact until recently there was no possible hope, and the singular hope came far too late. A young girl kept in one of your hospitals I believe?" she smiled as she paused"

"Impressive. You hacked our information systems before you met my employee here?" Higa eyed her not really pleased his security had been so thoroughly broken.

"No. I had no idea." she turned to Kakizaki "Its good to know my Ashikabi is so loyal to his childhood friends, you've known him for 25 years now?"

Kakizaki couldn't help but smile as Higa continued to eye them, he was becoming less amused.

"What game are you playing at?" Higa half snorted.

Kocho continued smiling, understanding that this was a new experience for her Ashikabi's employer. "I know it cause I just now looked directly at the data in your phone sitting on the desk. The rest, I gleaned as I passed by the receptionists workstation."

Higa paused, watching her carefully "You are a bit dangerous, why shouldn't I have you killed right now for being a security risk?"

Kocho smiled as Kakizaki stiffened a little "Because Higa-sama. Kakizaki-sama is loyal to you. I am loyal to him. He is my .." her voice trailed off for a moment before it picked back up again ".. for all intensive purposes my -master-. It is my job, my 'fate' if you will to please him."

Higa, continued to eye her, his gaze then fell upon Kakizaki once more "Seem unlikely from someone you just met"

Kakizaki nodded "I understand that Higa-san. However as it was explained to me, it has to do with DNA transfer. Even if she wanted to leave, and did, it would put her at a huge disadvantage in Minaka's little game". It was this point he turned to Kocho and smiled "I think we should give him a example of a Sekirei's power?"

Kocho nodded and stepped towards him, offering her lips. Kakizaki leaned towards her pressing his lips lightly against hers and suddenly, wings expanded and lite up behind her. Spouting from her back.

Higa just stood there, plans running through his head. When the wings faded he spoke "You can tell me where to find more of you? I mean, there are others with your power?"

Kocho stood back then from her Ashikabi and spoke "yes, and no. Each Sekirei is unique. From melee fighters, to weapons fighters. Even some elementals. There was a set of twins released who jointly could control thunder and lightning, there is a young woman who controls water, a sekirei who controlled ice. Another fire, and another, the power over land. His file recorded his responsibility for a small Tsunami which flooded Tokyo some 10 years ago. The records state during battle he destroyed 20 high powered state of the art tanks in a 'skirmish'" she paused letting it sink in "he did this by hitting the ground" she paused again "there are 108 sekirei, 105 left some 15 who have been released already, and another 30 due to be released in the coming weeks."

Higa nodded having tried to take in the completeness, the so called deluge of pure information he was just handed. "That explains alot, and what do you seek in exchange for what you have given me?"

"Nothing. It pleases me to be of aid to my Ashikabi" she fixed her glasses slightly and bowed "Except.." she paused

Higa chuckled knowing something would be requested "Except what? what is it you want? Money?"

Kocho laughed "I don't have need of your money. The president has been kind enough to provide for each Sekirei and their Ashikabi during the extent of the 'Plan'", she paused and continued further "I want the opportunity to disrupt MBI's game, this plan of his, I want the opportunity to win this game on my term, not his."

Higa smiled, slow at first, soon enough he was smiling like he had never smiled before. "Too good, far too good to be true"

"For this, I can tell you exactly when future sekirei will be released and give you a better chance to recruit.."

For the first time in a long time, Higa suddenly felt like a child the night before his birthday.

o - o

Minato slept. His days had certainly been busy, and fully occupied. It had been a couple months since he learned he failed, not just failed but did so spectacularly in writing the early exam.

Akitsu sat stoically on the floor, kneeling in the simple humble apartment she had been rescued to. Her eyes shifted around. Her eyes rested most of the time on the door to Minato's room. The young man who had all but rescued her from the others.

The ensuing days, weeks had been a flurry of activity for him, and endless days of quiet for her.. Minato was gone daily to his cram school. This time left her either alone in the apartment, or hanging around outside the school. It didn't bother her so much. She was accustomed to staying hidden, out of sight. Making like she wasn't there. Until she was noticed at the school she decided to remain in the apartment more. The last thing she wanted was to cause Minato trouble. She had also seen a certain limo that almost seemed to follow her. Now, she remained for the most part hidden in Minato's small apartment.

Her eyes shifted to the small box sitting on the stand in the corner. She studied it carefully wondering if she should activate it. The TV was simple, small, and old. She decided against it, Minato, the young man she was beholden to at the moment was asleep. She had no wish to be bothersome.

She couldn't help but look around the apartment and compare it to the lab room she had been kept in at MBI. Small, almost sterile except for the inexplicit scent of a teenager. The quiet bothered her little. She had a place, she felt like he belonged. She was far away from someone who would poke her with endless experiments.

Minato stretched, his eyes opened and searched the ceiling, he laid still for long minute as he focused.

"Saturday eh? No cramming today. Good.." he muttered to himself as he rose from his futon, and found himself in the adjacent bathroom. He half smiled as he saw Akitsu awake before he disappeared within it.

His mind wandered, having Akitsu around was pleasant enough even with her stoic personality. She did whatever she was asked, always without question. It put him at ease somewhat over the time they had spent together but he was concerned. Perhaps it was because all the other women in his life had such a domineering attitude. Akitsu was certainly the opposite. "What in the world am I doing?" he couldnt help but think to himelf. "What is she to me? Is she my girlfriend? Not that I would be unhappy for that but.. She doesn't act like it. I almost feel like Im just taking care of a injured animal.." his mind drifted here and there. Not truely knowing what he would do. "I can't hide her forever up here..."

Minato was halfway through his daily regime on wakening when it happened. His heart jumped. A moment later he could hear the door jostle and a loud thumping landing against its surface "Thank the gods I locked that last night" he muttered as he heard the knob jostle firmly again.

"Sahashi-kun, I know you're in there!" came the man's voice.

Minato hollered tiredly "Coming. Give me a moment!" The door closed suddenly to his room, Akitsu disappearing inside.

They had set up a system. It had worked so far without fail.

*THUMP THUMP THUMP!* "Sahashi. I don't have all day. I need a word with you!"

Minato gulped as his heart began raced wondering if today would be the day. He unlocked the door and swung it open. "Yes sir?"

The landlord stood there, frowning. It was obvious he was in a mood. His gaze looked over the visible parts of the apartment that were apparent. "We had an agreement Sahashi. You breaking it on me?"

Minato looked at him a moment, his mind racing thinking about Akitsu in the bedroom. Not exactly hiding but being silent certainly. He wondered if something happened when he was sleeping to rouse the landlords suspicions.

"Don't give me that clueless stare. We had an agreement. Lawn and Windows. Its been two weeks. Unless you have the yen to compensate for the deal"

It was at that moment Minato's eyes lit up in recognition "Yes sir. Right away sir. Let me get breakfast and I'll begin"

"Make sure its done by 3 this afternoon. I have guests coming. I want the place looking tip top."

Minato raised a brow and then nodded "Alright" as he began to swing the door closed again. The landlord however kept his hand against it, keeping it in its place.

"I'm watching you Sahashi. Something feels off."

Minato gulped and nodded "very sorry sir I should have noticed the lawn and windows yesterday. I'll get right on it"

The landlord nodded and disappeared grumbling down the staircase.

Minato felt the sweat slowly dry on his face as he used his shirt cuff to wipe his brow. "Well, that was close. I thought for sure.."

"Minato-sama?" came Akitsu's voice from the door to his room

"It's ok. I have some chores to do for the landlord. You'll have to stay up here for now. He doesn't like his tenants having guests remember?", he paused "and I said Minato is fine, at least use -san and not sama. I'm nothing special"

Akitsu nodded and turned. The door closed behind her.

"Oh gods I feel like a heel leaving her alone like this. I wish, I really wish she could come outside and help. Just.. not a good idea.."

Shortly Minato had began the days chores. Chores which would save him at least in some small way.

- - o - -

Takami turned the knob and entered the lab, smiling she looked at the subject on the bed. "Well, I think you're ready to be released with the next batch"

The ashen haired young man looked over at her; his hair shifting from his sight by his hand in a graceful manner. "I.. Is it safe?"

"Certainly no more safe or unsafe then keeping you here. Minaka wants every sekirei released thats able bodied. No exceptions" the researcher made herself busy with a workstation, typing up small details "I do have an idea however, something you might enjoy"

"Oh? Do I get to kill Minaka for all this crap he's put me through?"

"No, but it might mean you can disrupt his little game if you play your cards right. Or at the very least annoy him by making it last longer" Takami smirked as she motioned for the young man to join him at the desk "Now, I know from the files Takehito kept you might not be able to find an ashikabi but meanwhile we have a number of report that sekirei are being forcibly winged. I would like you to protect them. Think thats possible?"

The ashen haired young man nodded "I think so, anything to annoy that ass".

"Good, then this is what I suggest.. You're going to be released with the next batch of sekirei and.." Takami brought up some details on the computer.

- o - o - o -

Homura had been a month in the outside world. If you could call 'Tokyo' the outside. Takami had an interesting idea and it had for the most part worked well.

"Homura, will you be late tonight?" the small woman's voice came. Her long purple flowing hair seemed to flow endlessly.

"Yes Miya. They asked me to be full time, so I will be working longer hours now. Good news for your rent right?" he smiled as he straightened his uniform.

"Alright, and you know I'm not to worried about the money. Takehito spoke highly of you" Miya extended her arm with a bento box "For when you're hungry, I am sure there will be nothing really nutritious than this"

Homura nodded and bowed. "Thank you Onee-sama" smiling he turned and departed bento under his arm.

"Its getting crowded around here I see" came the slurred voice from the couch.

"Kazehana, how many times have I told you to sleep in your assigned room" Miya announced, lecturing "and I am happy for the company. Homura is a breath of fresh air with you around"

Kazehana nodded "Its ok Miya, I know I'm not good company" she turned and took a Sake bottle into her grasp, upending it to her lips gulping.

"Don't you seriously think its time for you to put away the Sake, and find an Ashikabi? More sekirei are being released, and it will only be more dangerous"

Kazehana eyed her carefully for a long minute and then nodded "I know. I just.. Miya, you know, a maiden's heart is a delicate thing. Maybe soon... I just have no desire.."

"Then find it Kazehana, find it. Get out of the house, and FIND IT. Between you and Matsu, the chances of finding it here, without going out, is certainly slim if not non-existent". Miya was holding a ladle in her hand, brandishing it about thoughtfully "Just .. do something meaningful. Even Homura, who might not ever have an Ashikabi is out hoping against hope."

"If you say so Miya.. if you say so.." Kazehana winked and took another long gulp.

- o - o - o -

It had been a long day, as Minato looked to the sky, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was finally done, "That, was harsh. I guess I should be more careful and not let it get behind again." he thought to himself, he found himself climbing the steps to his apartment and opening the door to see Akitsu sitting on the couch, just staring at the door.

"Hey"

"Hey" Akitsu responded cool as ever. Minato still was not comfortable with her coolness but knew it was part of her general personality.

He ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head sheepishly "What say we get out of this apartment and get some fresh air?"

Akitsu was quickly on her feet, the chain dangling from one breast to another, she nodded but didn't speak.

"Anywhere particular you want to go?" the raven haired youth inquired

Akitsu stood there considering the question, the possibilities seemed enormous, where to begin left her for a loss. She nodded quietly.

Minato waited for a moment for her to expand on her nod and saw nothing forthcoming "So, where?" he smiled sheepishly

"Out" came her reply.

"SAHASHI!" came the voice from behind him. Minato had left the door open.

"You KNOW I rent only to singles. What is the meaning of this?" the landlord growled

Minato suddenly grimaced. "uhm, uhm, Uhm, sorry, so sorry, she was just visiting, we are leaving now, she wanted my help .. shopping?"

"I see" came the landlords voice, rather displeased "You did a good job today, so, I give you a warning. If I see her again here, you're OUT!" he paused thoughtfully "SINGLES ONLY MEANS SINGLES ONLY" he had raised his voice before stomping out and slamming the door behind him.

Minato looked from the door to Akitsu and slumped his shoulders. "It's ok, I'll think of something. Meanwhile, why don't we go out?" He forced a smile and opened the door for her.

She had slide in behind him in her submissive manner. Akitsu, unknown to Minato was being barraged by her doubts and worries. "Is he going to send me away? Is he going to tell me he'd be better off if I disappeared?". Her thoughts all a flurry with a storm of doubt. She looked at the back of her The raven haired youths head and wondered what he would do if she told him exactly what she was. A pit of fear formed in her stomach, and rose to her chest growing in size.

Minato was rambling on about something rather useless but she really couldn't pay attention, something about food, eating out. A mention of a park some place. She lifted her gaze for a moment and noticed a white limo parked across the road, it's windows tinted dark. A moment later she rushed forward to seemingly catch up to this boy, who she had yet to tell much about herself. "Should I? Why spoil something that..." She gulped silently her thoughts attacking her at the base of fears. She grew more certain that if he knew, he would discard her.

"So, what do you think? burger barn? Burger Queen? Maybe you'd just like some ice cream?" The raven haired youth inquired, He was smiling at her as she stood there. All she could do was nod. It wasn't like she really cared what they ate, where they went as long as he didn't throw her away.

They had been walking some time and Akitsu frowned, looking over her shoulder. "It feels like..." A number of cars drove by, a white limo again appeared then turned a corner. She then shook her head and tried to focus on the youth in front of her.

"Oh! I know what I want to do. I'm gonna check the realtor offices. I want to see if there is anything where we can both stay. Worst case, something for you." Minato smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his hair in seemingly deep thought.

Akitsu nodded, "is this it? Is this him trying..? Maybe I should just..."

o - o - o

Minaka leaned back as he smiled with glee. Soon another batch of Sekirei would be released into the wilds of Tokyo. His fabulous game of the gods was finally beginning to unfold. The computer screen before him divided up the city in three abnormally shaped zones. "Interesting, interesting indeed." His eyes came to focus on one small marker. He smiled maniacally as he seemed to drift off into his own thoughts.. "Just how long my dear MIYA, will you remain inactive. Can you manage to fulfill your promise with all that is going on about you? ". The words came effortlessly to him as he was suddenly disrupted from his thoughts.

"I hope your not going to do anything reckless Minaka" the rather menacing vision before him inquired. "You ARE fulfilling your promise to OUR deceased friend to leave his widow out of your madness, correct?"

Minaka smiled and grinned as he let his cloak fly behind him as he stood up. "Why of course Takami. It will have to be MIya who breaks the rules first. A long as she doesn't interfere she will be left alone."

"I see..." Takami half muttered not exactly sure if she should trust him. He certainly had enforced those feelings that he could weasel out of just about any rule if it struck his fancy. Still, she had to have some faith that he would leave Maison Izumo alone. "Well, here is the list for the next grouping of sekirei to be released. Once you approve it, another ten will be on the streets." She turned and stomped away from the company president and long time friend.

- o -

Minato had darted in any number of realtors, and with each successful entry, he seemed to become more rejected. "Well, thats about a dozen. No one, not a single one will rent unless you have references. I mean I could use my landlord, but. I doubt he would give a positive one having found you in the apartment" Minato just shook his head as he slumped down on step of a staircase they had come upon.

Akitsu just stood there looking at him, doubts running through her mind, worry had grown with the passage of time. Each time he came out of one of those places the look on his face made him seem more worried. He did however always look to her, force a smile, and they would be on their way in short order.

"There is one more place we can try. Then how about we get some food. Dinner. " he paused, opening his wallet "I'll need to hit the bank, and then hmm, what should we have…"

Akitsu just watched him as his emotions seemed up and down, she knew he never remained 'down' for long but regardless she still worried, it grew the fear within her each time he felt rejection, every time he got a negative result.

"OH HEY, I know this place" Minato's eyes had lit up. This might be perfect. I got the place I'm in now, through here" smiling and hopeful, he entered the office turning to Akitsu "Wait here, let me see what I can arrange just me" he displayed a smile to her and disappeared behind the door.

It was then that her eyes fell upon it. A rather familiar limo pulled up just down from the realtor, and the window rolled down. Curious, she stepped nearer, but remaining a safe distance she regarded the young man in the back seat. "Akitsu right? Listen.." he had began speaking to her. He was a joyful boy with a glint of eagerness in his eyes. "Listen Akitsu. Your Ashikabi, thats what he is right? He's in trouble, I can tell by how he's in and out of all these offices."

Akitsu frowned, the words struck at her. The last thing she wanted was to seem ungrateful, or cause the young man who saved her at the park harm. To cause him trouble seemed to hurt more then the pain of being abandoned again, to be told to just 'go away'.

"Listen. I can promise you. If you come with me, with us, you don't need to worry, he won't need to worry. He won't have to move, you will have a place to live, and you wont have to worry about MBI. "

Akitsu eyed the boy for a moment, then looked at the door of the realtors office set in the very early evening. The moon was up, the sun was beginning to redden the sky. Shadows were beginning to form along the streets. "Why" she inquired in a monotone voice.

"Why? Listen. I know you haven't told him about the Sekirei plan. You're afraid right? Thats perfectly natural. He's trying to get into school right? But he's trying to take care of you. Hide you from his landlord. Feed you, sneak you out and sneak you in. He does all that, and you can't trust him with what you are?" the boy smiled as Akitsu seemed to break out of her cool demeanor. She rarely showed emotion, or discomfort and yet she was feeling it and showing it now. There mere thought of being a burden was disruptive to her.

Mutsu shifted to within view in the backseat next to the young ashikabi "Look, my Ashikabi takes care of me, he has a huge home, lots of room. You'll be able to protect him the way you should protect an Ashikabi. Are you doing 'that boy' there any good?"

Akitsu looked at the door to the realtors office. Minato had moved to the door but was still talking to someone inside. "But.." she muttered.

"I know, he's taken care of you. But listen, if you have not told him, if you can't trust him with your secret by now, something is wrong with HIM. He might throw you away right? So why not come with us" Mikogami pressed gently, smiling at Akitsu's continued cool but obvious unease with Mutsu being near. It had grown evident.

"Listen. Mutsu is no longer with MBI. he is MY sekirei. He has nothing to do with MBI. If you are worried about him taking you back there. Don't . he won't. He's mine now. So what do you say?" The young boy pressed a switch and the door slowly opened as he stood out. "Join us, join me. Lets win the sekirei plan. Show Minaka you have what it takes"

Akitsu looked at Mikogami, then glanced from Minato standing inside the realtor's office distracted and discussing something within. She then looked at Mutsu.

"No MBI?" she stated cooly

"No MBI, we won't even drive near them. You use ice right? freeze the car if we so much as turn to face MBI headquarters" Mutsu smiled, as he extended a hand to her "Join us discarded number. show us what you are capable of. Prove them wrong to have thrown you away."

Akitsu paused, looked again at the office and then nodded. She allowed herself to slide within the limo, and shift over towards the opposing side. Mikogami once again was in the limo, and they departed.

"Welcome aboard Akitsu. You're very special. Very rare. I hope you can do great things for me" the boy smiled, gushing over his shiny new toy.

o - o - o

Higa sat back at his desk reviewing the data from his tablet. "Well, interesting" he smiled then looked up at Kakizaki and Kocho "I see you have done well. So far we have gathered four of the released Sekirei. How many have been released so far?" his gaze fell onto Kocho.

"Approximately 27 Higa-sama. Another group will be released in the coming days. The preliminary list is there on the next page. I've made note of the ones I think might be more promising from a strategic standpoint"

"I see. You don't think I can get them all?"

"I would never impose that on my Ashikabi or his most respected one. I simply noted where you might consider expanding the majority of your effort for the most gain" Kocho smiled. In the time she had spent in Higa's offices, she had learned well that he prized results in a efficient manner. "You could chase all of them, and lose all, or all but one." she paused and then continued "or consider the value of those on my list, and I can ensure a success factor over 82.4 percent you will get each one with little or no trouble" she continued smiling yet didn't make it obvious.

"Then make it as you desire. I expect results" Higa instructed, he turned his chair waving his hand in a dismising gesture. He smiled to himself "Kakizaki. You certainly made yourself indispensible, I'm going to rely on you more" as he found himself suddenly lost in thought His friend, and employee smiled giving a brief nod as he, and his sekirei slipped from the office.

- o - o -

A dark figure stood upon the precipice of the row of three story buildings along the street. She had watched the youth, she had watched the discarded number and smiled a they had wandered. It was obvious he was seeking out a solution, she couldn't help but smile as the young man was trying to take responsibility for the sekirei at his side, even if he didn't truely know. "Amusing, this is indeed amusing. You continue to surprise me young Sahashi-kun". Her body shifted as the black of her skirts flowed in the brief wind.

She could feel herself sigh as she watched the limo roll up and attract the Sekirei's attention. She was able to identify it right off. After all, she was responsible for the majority of MBI's intelligence on each of the Ashikabi. She had intimate knowledge of each Ashikabi, each Sekirei and their powers.

She watched on as Akitsu finally relented and entered the limo. It was far from her job to interfere. "Well Akitsu. This is your choice. Will it be your greatest mistake?" she found herself wondering. It wasn't long, in fact the limo had just crept around the corner when the young raven haired youth came excitedly from the realtors office in a joyful mood.

"Akitsu?" she heard him call out. He looked up and down the street, rushed into the adjacent opened stores, rushing back and forth almost desperately looking for her. His voice raised with each time he called her name "Akitsu? where are you? where'd you go? AKITSU".

The youths calls seemed to go unheard. A dog barked in the distance as the hour grew ever later as she watched over him. She could almost feel his pain.

"If Minaka hadn't given strict instructions not to interfere..." she thought to herself. Concerned, when Minato eventually gave up over an hour later, she followed behind him a safe distance and smiled softly when she saw him arrive safely home.

- o -

"I don't understand, I really don't" Minato thought to himself. He half mumbled "What I do wrong?" he just shook his head as he approached his apartment. Leaning against his staircase to the door was his landlord.

"Good to see you home alone Sahashi-kun. I was worried for a moment" he grinned as if he knew something but wasn't telling.

Minato just looked at him, if it wasn't for his worry, doubt, and despresion in Akitsu disappearing he might have seen the expression on the landlords face "I told you." he then shrugged as he put one foot on the step ready to ascend.

"You worked hard today Sahashi. This is for you" the old plump man thrust a large container into Minato's grasp "Its some of the leftovers from my -get together- today. " the man turned, and started off towards the other door to his domicile "And dont get me wrong Sahashi. I just hate to see food go to waste."

Minato nodded "My thanks" and forced a smile. Soon afterwards he had ascended and entered the now quiet, void, very much empty apartment.

Akitsu had been no trouble, but had been a welcome company daily in the time he had spent with him. He felt the loneliness even worse as the days came afterwards. "Akitsu.. I know I told you that you could leave any time but..." his voice trailed off as he spoke to himself absentmindedly.

He threw himself onto the couch and just stared at the ceiling, his mind drifting and wandering as he wondered about his failures and the what the future would hold.

o - o - o

"Miya?" the voice came. Half slurred as she stumbled through the kitchen. The large breasted woman looked through the pantry looking for Sake. "Awe, where's the sake? you hiding it on me now?"

"I certainly am. I am tired Kazehana. You're welcome to stay, but you will no longer be a useless drunkard. I am sorry. You will have to sober up. Forget about Minaka and move on. Go find yourself a Ashikabi. Bring him here, I don't care but sober up and find a path" Miya stood at the kitchen's entrance. It broke her heart to see Kazehana like this, it broke it even further to have to play tough love like a parent should. Truth was she was not a mother, she would never be one. "Kazehana" she continued "My one and only love has died. Takehito passed away adn did I allowed myself to sink into a abyss of sorrow? No. Life goes on. Just like I run this Inn to move forward. You too MUST FIND SOMETHING"

Kazehana looked at Miya and nodded. She felt the womans words where correct "I know Miya, I know. I just.." she stumbled a bit as she paused "I hurt... My heart is broken, I am no use to anyone.. the sake.. it helps.."

"No more sake for you. Not until find a path in this life of ours. This is my final word. I will not allow any sake until you DO SOMETHING".

It was then that the doorbell rang and Miya slipped out to answer, Kazehana watched her go and frowned "I guess maybe it couldnt hurt". It was at that moment she saw a flyer on the table which had come in the mail. Clear bright lettering with huge cartoonish lettering.

"Sake tasting tour! The truth about regional Sake. A complete review!"

Kazehana held her head as she heard a commotion at the front door "YO! Miya! Long time!". She recognised the voice, and grimaced. The loud voice certainly was killing whatever buzz she had left going. She continued reading.

"Tokyo Holds week long Sake-fest of regions best"

Kazehana smiled, "Now, thats a path I could take today." she chuckled as she found herself breezing by Miya, Seo, and the lightning twins at the front door. "Bye Miya. Found something, don't wait. Sake-tasting festival!"

Miya shook her head and was about to open her mouth but Kazehana was gone. Gone like the Wind.

"Seo. Whats trash like you doing showing up here?" she instead spoke, a suspicious eye on her late husbands friend. "You haven't been around for months. What now?"

"Well, you see. The twins cards from MBI kinda.." Seo droned on letting his voice trail off.

"It seems Seo spent to much and they cancelled the cards" the twins chimed in as they laid their hands to his shoulders and gave him a double jolt. Seo cried out in shock and doubled over from the sensation of electricity bolting through his system.

"Oh fine. I have some leftovers, Kazehana rarely eats, so come and sit. Catch me up." Miya turned, and eyed the twins "and no violence in Maison Izumo" she warned leading them into her home.

"Thanks Miya! Your a lifesaver"

"Anything for a friend of Takehito, even if he IS scum" she smiled over her shoulder, a hanya mask hovering in front of Seo's face "Now, come, eat".

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I think thats it for this chapter. I know its a bit late, I ussually post at 3am EST but I had alot more writing to do and my desktop was in "Piss me off and crash mode" A hard drive is failing. Good news is everything is on my google drive (Picture a crash every paragraph), and I should be back up before christmas with the spare hard drive. I HOPE to have chapter 10 done and out before new year. _**


End file.
